My Doctor My Love
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Sungmin menginginkan baby! Mungkinkah keinginannya terwujud?... Sequel My Doctor My love...(Love is All Around) di Chapter 9. Kyumin Yaoi.. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**My Doctor MY Love**

**Cast: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook & other cast(Menyusul)  
**

******Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)...  
**

**Kyumin Yaoi Fanfiction  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

"_Kau tidak ingin melakukannya Kyu?"_

"_Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku Dokter cho Kyuhyun?"_

___"Aku juga ingin seperti Hae Ajjushi dan Hyukii! Hiksss Aku ingin melakukan 'itu'!"_

"_Kau menyukai suster suster pabbo itu Kyu? Hiksss"_

"_Kau tidak menyayangiku!" _

"_Kau jahat!"..._

_Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..  
"MIIING TUNGGUU DENGARKAN AKU DULU MING!"_

_Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di dalam benak kyuhyun, kata-kata yang merubah dirinya menjadi acuh. Hanya namja itu...namja yang selalu mengisi hatinya, selalu berada disisinya. _

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU, AKU TIDAK PEKA...MAAFKAN AKU MING...MAAFKAN, MAAFKAN AKU LEE SUNGMIIIIIIIINNNN kembalilah chaggy!..". Teriakan sarat akan luka...dari halaman bunga milik namja yang teramat sangat ia sayangi.. ia berteriak tak peduli seberapa banyak tetesan air hujan menghujam tubuh kurusnya.

"Aishh anak itu, semakin hari semakin gila saja...Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat masuk kedalam, apa kau tak tau hujan tengah turun selebat ini hah? Kau bisa sakit Bodoh!" seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengamati kyuhyun, akhirnya tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sepupunya.

"Tidak hae hiks,,,,aku merindukannya, aku ingin dia kembali hae,,aku bodohh!" kyuhyun meraih bunga lili putih di hadapannya.

"Kau menangis eoh? Lihat...bajuku juga basah karena kau kyu"

"Ani, aku tidak menangis..aku tidak menanyakan tentang bajumu hae".

"Mwo? Tidak menangis katamu? Matamu itu sudah menjadi bukti bagiku, Kajja kita masuk kedalam aku benar-benar gila harus menjagamu dari kekonyolanmu yang semakin parah saja" Donghae menyeret tubuh lemas pemuda itu, bagi kyuhyun Donghae tidak sekedar sepupu melainkan sahabat yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya..  
" Kyu, dengar...kau jauh dari kedua orang tua-.

" Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan hae, kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama"

" Hmm okay, tapi bisakah kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri? Kau seorang dokter kyu, uruslah dirimu jangan seperti anak kec-

"Aku tak kan bisa tanpa sungmin hae, dia satu-satunya milikku yang paling berharga hae.,, semua ini salah-

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun... Bisakah kau tidak memotong kata-

" Bantu aku hae..".

"Aissshhh anak ini...Mwo?"

" Bantu aku menemukan sungmin".

" Oke...bagaimana caranya?"

"Molla, aku juga bingung hae".

"Mwo? Kalau kau saja tidak tau, apalagi aku kyuu..arghh kau benar-benar" Donghae tampak frustasi menghadapi kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, tapi memang itulah sifat dari dokter muda bermarga Cho itu.

"Bukan kah kau seorang polisi? Apa susahnya mencari orang hae, kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menjalankan misimu, itu mudah".

" Apa kau bilang? Mudah katamu? Kau pikir pekerjaanku hanya untuk menjalankan maumu? Apa kau tak sadar selama ini aku seperti Ahjuma ahjuma yang menjaga bayi besar sepertimu kyu!"

"Bisakah kau tak emosi seperti itu? Dia di luar sendiri hae, aku takut terjadi apa-apa, hanya aku satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya hae,,,bantu aku".

"Arra...akan kuusahakan kyu...YAKK apa yang kau lakukan Pabbo! Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium tangan donghae (-_-)?

"Hehe itu penghargaan untukmu yang mau membantuku Hae"

"Sungmin benar-benar membuatmu gila dalam waktu cepat Dokter Cho...dan aku tak mau gila sepertimu lebih baik aku pulang"

Kyu hanya diam mengamati sepupunya hilang dibalik pintu kamar pribadinya dengan sungmin, dia membenarkan kalimat terakhir donghae, semua karena sungmin.

'Cklek'

"Oh kyu aku hampir lupa, makanlah makan siangmu, istirahatlah, eumm akan kuusahakan mencari kekasihmu itu...Aku pulang bye" kali ini hae benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun di rumah mewahnya.

Seperti yang diperintahkan sepupunya, kyuhyun melahap makan siangnya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur, sekedar untuk memejamkan mata yang tampak kelelahan.

"Dimana kau ming? Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

" Sudah 2 hari kau meninggalkanku ming..

"Aku membutuhkan mu ming, aku menyesal" dan kata-kata terakhir itu mengantarkan kyuhun ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Kalian pasti berpikir Sungmin pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama,..  
Tidak...sungmin baru 2 hari meninggalkannya, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat kyuhyun lupa akan dirinya, Sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai namja itu, di mana sebenarnya sungmin?

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Kyu kau sedang apaaa?,, seorang namja mungil berlari menghampiri meja kerja kyuhyun dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Hmmm ming kau mengganggu pekerjaanku, singkirkan tanganmu itu...sesaaakk"

"Mwo? Kau tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku kyu? Hiks...kau jahat kyu hiks"  
"Aniyoo...shhh maaf chaggy maaf...tidak seperti itu, aku senang kau datang, sudah jangan menangis" 'Cup' kyuhyun mengecup bibir chery sungmin untuk menghentikan isakannya.

"Jinjja? Tapi kau tadi bicara sekasar itu".

'Cup'

"Kasar? Aniyoo...Aku terlalu fokus pada hasil diagnosa itu ming, maafkan aku ne?

'Cuppp' ( '_' kyu pervert).

"Hmmm ne ne ne aku memafkanmu dokter cho, lain kali TIDAK" sungmin menekankan kata terakhirnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Cuuuppp'  
"Yak! Jangan menciumku terus dokter cho!"

"hehe bibirmu selalu menggoda ming, 'Cupppp' kau baru pulang chaggy? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"  
"Kau pervert kyu, tak ada yang menarik, aku benci LEE SEONSANGNIM! Kyuuu aku lelaaahh"

Setelah berteriak, sungmin langsung beralih kepangkuan kyuhyun.

"Lelah eum? Biar aku yang mengobati lelahmu ming chaggy" kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.  
"Jangan menyeringai seperti serigala bodoh dokter cho, a..aku ganti baju saja" sungmin hendak beranjak dari pangkuan kyuhyun, namun ditahan olehnya.

"Waeyo? Diamlah biar aku obati lelahmu dulu, sssstt,,"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil sungmin di sofa ruang kerjanya, menatap dalam kedua mata foxy itu, jangan lupakan smirk yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya,sungmin yang mengetahui itu hanya memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya. Dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, kyuhyun melumat bibir chery yang terasa manis untuknya, dengan lembut ia menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah sungmin secara bergantian. 'Mmmhh...k-yuh. Sungmin mendesah dalam hisapan kyuhyun. Dalam masih berciuman, kyuhyun melepas kancing seragam sungmin dengan perlahan.

"A...ahh, sshh" Kyuhyun menjilat mengecup dan menggigit leher sungmin meninggalkan spot merah di bagian itu, beralih turun ke tulang selangka dan dadanya

"Mmmhhhhh kyuh" terus turun menjilat bagian sensitif sungmin,

" Aaahhh sa- sakit kyuh, jangan digigit" kyuhyun menggigit niple kanan sungmin, kemudian membasahi nipple kiri sungmin.

"Ssshh emhhh dingin kyuh, apa yang kau lakukan?" sungmin merasakan dingin dibagian nipplenya yang basah. Kyuhyun menempelkan stetoskop di kedua nipple sungmin memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi sungmin yang berada di bawahnya .

"Shhh tenang chaggy, aku akan mengobati lelahmu" kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi menjilat,menghisap dan menggigit di bagian perut sungmin,

" Mmmhhhh ahh ahhhh kyuuuh hentikan"dan sampailah ia di perpotongan celana seragam sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka pengait celana sungmin, sekali hentak kyuhyun berhasil melepas celana dan boxer sungmin, tampak junior mungil sungmin yang menegang.

"Aahhh dingin kyuuuuuu" terpaan angin Ac membuat junior sungmin semakin tegang.

"Hmmm, kau sudah tegang chaggy,,apa kau ingin aku menyentuhnya?"

"Diam kau cho, ini semua karenamu, sakit kyu hiks" .

"hehehe,,,apa yang sakit chaggy?" kyuhyun menyeringai melihat bunny mingnya menahan hasratnya,

"Itu...ituku sakit kyu, aku tidak tahan hiks.."

"Tidak tahan eum? Bagaimana dengan ini?" kyuhyun mengolesi sedikit cairan alkohol di ujung kepala junior sungmin.

"Aaarghh pe-perih kkyuh, hentikan,,mmhh"

"Hmm arraso...hehe aku akan menyelesaikannya ming" akhirnya kyuhyun memasukkan junior mungil sungmin ke dalam mulutnya,

"Hmmmphhhhh aaaahhhhh, k-kyuuh"

Sungmin semakin menggeliat tidak tenang atas perlakuan kyuhyun, juniornya terasa panas didalam mulut kyuhyun, akibat dari alkohol yang dioleskan kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Aangghh..ah ah..hmph" sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, sensasi yang di berikan kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, tidak lupa dengan geratan gigi yang diberikan pada junior sungmin. "Aaaaarghhhh kyu kyu aku tidak tahan..eunghhh mmmhhhh kyuuh,,oh tidak ah ah"

Sungmim semakin meracau tidak jelas dibawah kendali kyuhyun, "Hmmm tenanglah chaggy, keluarkan saja sayang" kyuhyun mengigit ujung kepala junior sungmin dan menjilati lubangnya, hal ini semakin membuat bunny ming menggila. "Ah..ahh ahh kyuh eeunghhhh, tidak kyuh aku kelu..ah aku keluaaarhhh arghhhh KYUHYUUUNNNN!" CROOTTT CROOTT, sungmin membusungkan dadanya dan mengelurakan cairannya didalam mulut kyuhyun.

Gulp Gulp,,,kyuhyun menelan semua cairan sungmin, dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya,

" Bagaimana chaggy? Kau sudah tidak lelah kan? Hehe"

"Dokter cho bodoh, kau membuatku semakin lelah emhh"

"Eottohkeee...kekasihku semakin lelah, hmmm baiklah" Hupp...kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh lemas sungmin. Ia menggendong tubuh sungmin ke dalam kamar sungmin dengan bridal style.

"Chaa,,,, sekarang tidurlah ming, Cuppp" kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos sungmin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kyu poppo di sini" sungmin menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aigooo manjanyaa...hm neee Cuuppp"

"Kyu?'

"Hmm..waeyo chaggy?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"Mmm ke-kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Ssshh tidurlah ming kau lelah cupp"

"Ani...jawab kyu, kau selalu membuatku mengeluarkan cairan putih itu tapi kau tak pernah menyelesaikannya sampai akhir, emm ki-kita se-selalu tidak sa-sampai pada kau memasukkan 'itu'mu ke dalam 'sini' kyu" sungmin menunjuk selangkangan kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk buttnya.

"Aisshh ming, kau belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti ituu, dengar chaggy Karena aku menyayangimu, aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit, kau tau itu kan? Aku menunggumu sampai kau benar benar siap" kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin dengan sayang.

" Apakaah itu benar benar sakit kyu? Tapi Hyukki dan hae ajjushi selalu melakukannya"

"Yak chaggy,,,jangan memanggil hae seperti itu, kalau ikan itu mendengarnya bisa habis bunny kecilku ini,,,Cup..hei tunggu, apa kau mengintip mereka?"

"Aku tidak mengintip, tapi aku tidak sengaja mengintip, dan aku lihat hyuki tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, hyuki sangat menikmatinya kyu,,,"

"Hmmm sepertinya ikan dan monyet itu sudah meracuni bunny mingku yang polos" Kyuhyun mengapit hidung sungmin

"Yak... Kyu aku mau seperti ituu" sungmin mempotkan bibirnya

"Cuppp,,, tidurlah besok akan kutunjukkan sesuatu, sebelum kau memintanya ming"

"Sesuatu? Apa kyu?"

"A..A,,A tidurlah dulu miing"

"Uuuh baiklah, tapi cium aku sampai aku tertidur"

"Mwooooo?"

"Ppali dokter Cho Kyuhhmmmphhhh-

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir sungmin sebelum namja imut itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua mata foxynya dalam pelukan dan lumatan-lumatan kyuhyun hingga tertidur karenanya.

"Shhhhh anak ini...kau segalamya bagiku ming, Saranghae..." kyuhyun mengusap bibir sungmin yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

Cuupppppppp, lama kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin,kemudian melangkah pergi menutup pintu kamar namja yang paling dicintainya.

_Cinta bukanlah sekedar kata-kata manis.._  
_Cinta bukanlah pelampiasan nafsu..._  
_Tapi Cinta...adalah tentang kesabaran, melindungi, dan menahan diri demi orang yang di sayangi..._

**TBC**

**Chaaaa...Fanfic pertamaku, ^^ (sementara masih author pov) maklumin ya chinguu :)  
**

**maybe...agak membingungkan karena banyak flash back dalam cerita ini hehe-  
**

**Terimaksih chingu,..yang sudah mampir tuk sekedar membaca fic saya ini ^^**

**Berkenan mereview untuk melanjutkan chappy2 berikutnyaaa?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook & other cast(Menyusul)  
**

******Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)...**

Chapter 2

**My Doctor My Love**

Yaoi "Kyumin"

_Please Enjoy it ^^_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, namun namja mungil itu masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, nampaknya ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama dokter Cho sepulang sekolah tadi, benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekasihnya belum bangun tampak khawatir. Pasalnya namja imut itu sepulang sekolah tadi belum makan siang dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Hmmm benar-benar seorang dokter yang ceroboh...

"Aigooo...Minnie~ah, irreona chaggy". Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby sungmin.

"Eumhh..." sungmin yang merasa terganggu, hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Hei...ini sudah malam Ming, ayo mandi.."

"Shirroyo..." Sungmin tetap mempertahankan posisi tidurnya

"Ne..ne..sepertinya tak ada cara lain eoh" Kyuhyun semakin mendekati sungmin, dan menyibak selimut namja mungil itu.

'HUPP'

"Yak...turunkan aku dokter Cho!" sungmin tampak terkejut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat karena ulah kyuhyun.

"Shirro...aku ingin memandikanmu ming"

"Aku tidak mandi hari ini, turunkan aku"

"Tidak mandi? Mussun sorriya? Hei tubuhmu ini sangat bau chaggy" kyuhyun mencium leher sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Kau menyebalkan kyu"

"Jinjja?" kyuhyun menurunkan sungmin, di depan bathup yang berisi penuh air hangat.  
"Ne...sangat menyebalkan"

"Hmmmmm". Kyuhyun tampak fokus membuka satu persatu kancing baju sungmin.

"Kau dokter jelek"

"Hmmm". Kyuhyun masih fokus pada kegiatan mari membuka seragam sungmin"  
"Hei ajjushi, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" sungmin menepuk-nepuk dahi kyuhyun dengan seenaknya.

"Yak...anak nakal, siapa yang ajjushi eoh? Panggil aku hyung...Kau ini tidak sopan sekali..." Kyuhyun yang gemas, mencubit pipi namja bunny itu.

"Awww...appo kyuuuu, memang benar kau ajjushi jelek"

"Hmm dan...kenapa kau tidak takut pada ajjushi jelek sepertiku eoh?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh telanjang sungmin kedalam bathup.

"Molla... tapi aku menyayangi ajjushi jelek ini " Sungmin menggeleng imut, dan menatap mata kyuhyun. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan tanpa keluar sepatah katapun.

Kedua bola mata foxy itu seolah menarik kyuhyun untuk tenggelam ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun teramat sangat mencintai namja di depannya...Lee Sungmin.

"Hmm kau ini, cepat mandi sebelum tubuhmu menggigil"

Kyuhyun menggosok tubuh sungmin yang berada di dalam bathup, sementara sungmin asik memainkan busa-busa yang membungkus tubuhnya, berkali-kali sungmin meniupkan busa kearah kyuhyun hingga busa tersebut bertebangan dan menempel di wajah, pakaian dan rambut kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat gelak tawa dari sungmin, baginya kyuhyun tampak seperti badut busa yang sedang memandikannya.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm waeyo Chaggy" Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut basah sungmin dengan handuk, kegiatan mandi mereka sudah selesai dan kini mereka berada di dalam kamar kyumin.

"Bolehkah..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sepertinya ada keraguan di dalam penuturannya.

"Kau ingin apa chaggy, katakan saja"

"Emmm aku ingin seperti hyuki"

"Mwo? Memangnya hyukki kenapa?" Kyuhyun sibuk memakaikan sungmin baju tidur.  
"Aku ingin melakukan 'itu', ayolah kyu malam ini ne?". Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak mengancingkan piyama sungmin, ia tertegun mendengar perkataan namja 16 tahun di hadapannya. Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun bimbang, kyuhyun takut, ia benar-benar takut menyakiti namja mungil itu. Pusing...ya kyuhyun pusing harus memberi alasan apa. Bagaimana tidak pusing..Sungmin masih di bawah umur, tapi sudah meminta berhubungan intim dengannya. Memang selama ini, kyuhyun menyentuh sungmin hanya sebatas foreplay dan tidak lebih. Hal ini ia lakukan karena kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi sungmin, kyuhyun menunggu waktu yang tepat, waktu dimana sungmin benar-benar siap menerima kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar merutukki kecerobohan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang meracuni kepolosan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu...kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku" Sungmin yang tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya menginterupsi lamunan kyuhyun.

"Hmmm dengar Chaggy...kau masih kecil belum wakt-  
" Memang kenapa kalau aku masih kecil? Kau tidak ingin melakukanya kyu?" Kedua foxy itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Shhh tidak chaggy..tidak seperti itu...jebal jangan menangis ne?"

"Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku Dokter Cho kyuhyun? Hikss"...

"Aniyoo...kenapa bicara seperti itu chaggy, tentu aku menyukai tubuhmu, uljima ne?"

"Kalau kau menyukai tubuhku, kenapa tidak melakukahmmmmphhhh"  
Kyuhyun membungkam bibir sungmin, sebelum namja itu terus berceloteh meragukan tubuhnya dan perasaan cinta kyuhyun.

"Eumhhh,,k-kyuhh.."  
Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah sungmin, merasa terlena tubuh sungmin lemas dan jatuh di atas ranjang mereka dengan kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. Hanya sebatas jilat dan hisap yang dilakukannya pada bibir merah itu. Kyuhyun belum sekalipun menggunakan lidahnya untuk mencumbu mulut namja mungil di bawahnya. Dokter muda itu takut jika hal itu dilakukan, ia akan kehilangan kontrol menyerang Sungmin.

"Emmhhh ahh, hentikhannhhmmphhh" Sungmin meronta, berulang kali ia mendorong tubuh kyuhyun di atasnya, namun usahanya sia-sia karena memang tubuh kyuhyun lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Hmphhh enggghhhh...aku tidak mau kyu henti- argh..Stop it kyuhh nggh!" Seruan sungmin tak menghentikan kegiatan kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sebelum kau mendengarkanku ming" kyuhyun melanjutkan mencumbu namja manisnya.  
"Ngghhaa...ah, nan niga shirro (aku membencimu)"

Dan perkataan sungmin berhasil menghentikan aktivitas kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya, mereka saling berpandangan mencoba menyelami perasaan satu sama lain.

"Wae, mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau tidak menyukaiku kyu...kau tidak menginginkanku...kau tidahmphhhhh"

Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir sungmin, namun kali ini berbeda...kyuhyun meminumkan sungmin obat tidur yang ia peroleh dari dalam loker meja dekat tempat tidurnya.5 menit berlalu, Namja tamoan itu masih berusaha melumat bibir merah di bawahnya, sementara Sungmin terus meronta dalam dekapan dan ciuman kyuhyun, namun perlahan gerakannya semakin melemah, kyuhyun menyadarinya...sungmin telah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati ia membenarkan posisi tidur sungmin.

"Mianhae chaggy...seharusnya kau tidak berpikiran seperti itu ming"'Ccuuuupp'. kyuhyun mengecup sayang bibir sungmin, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sungmin, memeluk namja yang amat ia cintai itu. Kyuhyun membelai surai lembut sungmin, hingga perlahan kedua sorot matanya semakin meredup, dan jatuh terlelap.

_**Esoknya**_

"Eungghhh" Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal dari kekasihnya...bukannya beranjak dari tempat tidur, kyuhyun malah menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengamati sungmin yang masih terpejam.

"Hmm, wajah tidurmu sangat polos Ming... neomu kyeoptaa" Kyuhyun berdialog sendiri, Dokter Cho ini memang selalu mengagumi wajah imut kekasihnya, namun saat sungmin sedang tidurlah moment yang paling ia sukai, seperti saat ini... ia dapat melihat wajah angelic seorang Lee sungmin.

Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya mengamati sungmin yang tengah tertidur, hingga saat kedua kelopak mata namja kelinci itu terbuka dan mengerjap imut.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menyadari dirinya tengah ditatap oleh orang di sampingnya kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun.

"Ne..Chaggy, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku sedang marah denganmu kyu"

"Aigoo...kekasihku pemarah ne, aishhh sebentar lagi pasti banyak kerutan diwajahnya"

"Mwo? Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, Dokter Cho pabbo!" sepertinya sungmin melupakan kejadian kemarin, pagi ini kyuhyun berhasil meluluhkan emosi sungmin dengan candaannya...sungmin memang labil.

"Ne..ne arra chaggy, kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu".

Layaknya anak kucing yang menuruti perintah majikannya,Sungmin beringsut mendekati kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Ming, sepertinya hari ini aku pulang malam"

"Wae, kenapa pulang malam?"

"Hmmm...hari ini jadwalku mengoprasi pasien chaggy, mianhae" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne.., aku bisa menyusulmu kerumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah kyu".

"Hm...bukankah kekasihku ini benci rumah sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi kesana?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan suster-suster centil di sana"

"Arraso my princesss, kajja kita mandi" kyuhyun menggendong sungmin menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak..aku namja dokter Cho pabbo"

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06:45 waktunya sungmin untuk berangkat ke sekolah, hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit bagi mereka untuk mencapai sekolah sungmin, Miracle Senior High School.

Setibanya di depan gerbang Miracle High School, kyuhyun membuka seatbelt milik sungmin.  
"Chaggy, jangan melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan berlari, aku tak ingin kau kelelahan arraseo". Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan pesan yang sama tiap sungmin berangkat ke sekolah, mengingat sungmin sangat aktif dan sering lupa bahwa dirinya memiliki anemia, kelelahan sedikit saja sudah dipastikan namja bergigi kelinci itu akan pingsan.

"Uhm ne ajjushi, Cup". Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya imut, dan mengecup bibir namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yaa...panggil aku hyuuung"

"he he,,, ne lain kali ajjushi...annyeong" sungmin cepat-cepat turun dari mobil kyuhyun, sebelum dokter muda itu banyak berceloteh dan memprotes dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memandang punggung sungmin dari kejauhan, dan melajukan mobilnya setelah namja kelinci itu hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Sungmin~ah..." Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang namja berambut blonde memanggil dan berlari ke arahnya.

Tap Tap Tap...

"Yaa..kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, pasalnya temannya yang satu ini tak pernah berlari seheboh tadi kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang penting dan menarik yang ingin ditunjukkan.

"Hoshh..hosh...hosh... hehe ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu ming" Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya.

"Hyuuuuuuunggggg" satu lagi namja berseru dan berlari kearah dua namja termanis di Miracle Senior High School. Dan sekarang jadilah 3 orang namja termanis di sekolah elit itu.

"Waeeee?kalian senang sekali berteriak dan berlari seperti itu?"

"Minnie hyuuung, hyukii hyyuung aku senaaaang sekali" namja imut ini tampak berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa denganmu wookie, c-chakaman,... ige mwoyaaaaa?" Eunhyuk mengamati ryewook, menyipitkan matanya kemudian berteriak keras setelah melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher namja bermata caramel itu.

"Mwo, kenapa berteriak seperti itu..ada apa dengan wookie?"

"Yak...ming, lihat...leher anak ini." Eunhyuk menarik sedikit kerah wookie, sementara wookie hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eumm...aigoooo...kenapa banyak sekali gigitan nyamuk di lehermu wookie?"

Eunhyuk dan ryewook, hanya menganga mendengar celotehan sungmin...sungmin memang kelewat polos.

"Nyamuk apanya ming, aissshhh...yak, wookie jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini pada kami terutama pada Sungmin"

"Minnie hyung, ini semua adalah tanda cinta dari yesung hyung hehehe" sepertinya yang polos di sini tidak hanya sungmin.

"Tanda cinta?" sungmin masih kesulitan mencerna kata-kata ryewook.

"Yak..pabo, kenapa tidak menutupi lehermu dengan syal. Bagaimana jika orang-orang tau akan hal ini wookiieee".Eunhyuk frustasi menghadapi kepolosan kedua temannya ini.

TTEEENGG...TTEEEENGGGG...TTEEENGGGG, bel masuk berbunyi,siswa siswi senior high school berlari menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali ke-3 namja yang asik membicarakan spots merah di leher wookie.

"Eum..hyukki, apa benar yang dikatakan wookie tadi adalah tanda cinta dari yesung hyung?"

"Tentu saja ming, aku juga punya beberapa di sini pemberian dari Hae hyung hehe sebenarnya ini juga yang ingin aku tinjukkan padamu tadi pagi" Eunhyuk membuka sedikit kerah bajunya dan memperlihatkan spot merah miliknya.

"Hae Ajjushi juga memnberikannya padamu, tapi...mengapa kyu tidak memberikannya padaku?"

"Mwo? Dokter Cho tidak memberimu tanda cinta? Yang benar saja ming?"

"Eum..ne dia tidak memberiku, mungkin kyu tak mencintaiku". Tatapan sungmin tampak meredup, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Y yaa ming, ja-jangan menangis, bagimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kau memintanya pada dokter Cho"

'PLETAKK' sepotong kapur tulis melayang indah mengenai kepala berambut blonde.

"DUA HAKSENG DI SANA, JIKA TAK MENGINGINKAN MATA PELAJARAN INI...SEBAIKNYA KELUAR"

" Awh...dengar ming, nanti temui Dokter Cho.."

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, sungmin melalui satu demi satu mata pelajaran pada hari ini. Begitu berat, begitu membosankan...semua yang ada di benaknya hanyalah tentang perasaan Dokter bermarga Cho...

Dan tibalah namja kelinci ini di rumah sakit, tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, menekan tombol 3. Namja ini dengan sabar menanti lift membawa tubuhnya ke lantai ruang kerja kekasihnya.

Sementara itu di ruangan Cho Uisangnim.

Seoran yeoja dengan pakaian yang sangat minim, memasuki ruangan kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang dokter cho, saya membawa beberapa hasil diagnosa dari pasien yang akan anda tangani nanti" yeoja itu mendekati tempat duduk kyuhyun, dua kancing teratas bajunya ia buka tampak menyembulkan dadanya, berjalan berlenggak-lenggok bermaksud menggoda namja di hadapannya.

"Ne...letakkan di situ saja Jessica-shi" Kyuhyun yang sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya tak sedikitpun menoleh pada yeoja itu, apalagi untuk sekedar melihat belahan dadanya. Namun yeoja ini tak habis akal untuk menarik perhatian dokter muda Cho, ia tetap melangkah mendekat dan...

"Aaaahh...dokter awh...sakiit" Jessica berpura-pura menyandung meja kyuhyun dan jatuh menimpa kyuhyun.

"O..oh gwaenchana Jessica-shi?.. Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh perempuan itu, sehingga jika dilihat oleh orang lain. Kyu seperti memeluk Jessica.

"Emh...sepertinya kakiku terkilir dokter..."

'CKLEK' Pintu ruangan kyuhyun terbuka. Sesosok namja imut mematung, kedua foxynya tampak berkaca-kaca siap meluncurkan cairan bening menyaksikan adegan yang ia saksikan di hadapannya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya saat ini.

"S-Sungmin..." Kyuhyun terkejut akan kedatangan Sungmin, dan melepas begitu saja tubuh jessica. Terdengar debaman dan erangan dari tubuh jessica.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Terdengar cicitan kecil dari sungmin yang menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisannya.

"Ch-Chaggy...dengarkan aku"

"Kau menyukai suster pabbo itu Kyu? Hiksss"

"Ani...dengarkan aku ming, kau salah paham". Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sungmin, bermaksud memeluk namja kecilnya.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku!" Sungmin semakin memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Jebal Chaggy, dengarkan aku..."

"Kau jahat!"...

Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun dan Jessica yang tengah tersenyum sinis di ruangan kerja itu..

"MIIING TUNGGUU DENGARKAN AKU DULU MING!"

**TBC**

**Ini Chappy 2nya...^^ masih author pov T_T, maklum author baru...  
**

**Untuk GamerPink, Diavolos, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, NicKyun, Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf , , vicsparkyu4ever...Gomawoooo sudah mereview Ffic ini, Semoga Chap 2 ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan Chingudeul ...**

**Terimakasih juga bagi readers yang sudah berkenan membaca,**

**Masukan dari Readers sangat berarti bagi saya...**

**Review ne ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook & other cast(Menyusul)  
**

_**********Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)...**  
_

_**My Doctor My Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_'**Kyumin' Yaoi Fanfiction**_

_**Previous Chapter...**_

_"Jebal Chaggy, dengarkan aku..." _

_"__Kau jahat!"..._

_Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap.. _

_Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun dan Jessica yang tengah tersenyum sinis di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.._

_"MIIING TUNGGUU DENGARKAN AKU DULU MING!"_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

_Sungmin yang mendapati kekasihnya tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain (__itu menurut sungmin__) memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu. _

_Berkali-kali tubuh mungilnya menabrak orang yang ia lalui, berkali-kali pula ia terjatuh. Namun sungmin tetap bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki lemahnya, ia tak peduli sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya, semua rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. _

_ Sungmin menyadari pandangannya buram akibat genangan air mata dipelupuk matanya namun yang ia inginkan hanya terus memacu langkahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut...bahkan sungmin lupa akan fungsi Lift yanga ada di Rumah Sakit itu, dari lantai 3 sampai lantai dasar ia tempuh hanya dengan berlari, berharap dengan terus memacu langkahnya dapat mengurangi sesak di dadanya._

_Tanpa sungmin sadari langkahnya mulai gontai dan tak tentu arah, hingga..._

_'BRUUKKK' . Sungmin kembali menabrak seseorang, namun kali ini tubuhnya tak terjatuh ke tanah, orang itu menangkap tubuh mungilnya. _

_"Y-yaa...Gwaenchana eoh?" namja itu sedikit terkejut dan heran dengan serangan tiba-tiba sungmin._

_'hosh...hoshh...hossh'. Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan namja yang mendekapnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya semuanya memutih._

_"Wa-wae...gwaenchana? hei...". Namja itu kian panik saat tubuh sungmin semakin merosot._

_"Aigooo anak ini tak sadarkan diri, Aissh...apa yang harus aku lakukan?". Dengan tetap mendekap tubuh sungmin, namja itu mulai merogoh Hp di saku celananya mencoba menghubungi seseorang._

_"Yeobosseyo...ah...Pak Kang, bisakah kau datang kerumah sakit?".._

_"..."_

_"Aku ada urusan mendadak...tolong gantikan aku menemani Lee Ajjushi...ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Kamshahamnida" 'Pip'_

_Namja itu memutuskan line telfonnya, kemudian membawa tubuh tak sadarkan Sungmin ke dalam mobilnya._

_"Hei bocah...apa yang terjadi denganmu...kau benar-benar mengejutkanku." Namja itu membelai pipi bulat sungmin, sepertinya ia terpesona pada wajah angelic seorang Lee Sungmin dan tak sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengenal sungmin._

_"Oh...apa yang aku lakukan, mianhe ne..aku lancang" Namja itu segera mengangkat tangannya dari pipi sungmin setelah tersadar dari kegiatannya._

_Tak ingin melihat sungmin semakin pucat, namja itu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya. _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_ "SUNGMIN"_

_"Dokter..biarkan anak itu pergi" Jessica mengikuti kyuhyun, mencoba membujuknya agar berhenti memanggil-manggil namja yang beberapa saat lalu pergi meninggalkannya._

_"Ani...Dia salah paham". Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya, memerikasa setiap koridor yang ia lalui._

_"Dia hanya bocah ingusa-_

_"Diam Kau! Oh...lihat dirimu, kau bisa berjalan normal...rupanya kau hanya berpura-pura Jesssica-shi!"_

_"Tapi Kyu..." Jessica mengggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun._

_"Lepasakan tangan kotormu itu Sicca!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Jessica dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang menahan amarah itu._

_"Baiklah dokter Cho...kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan aku lakukan pada bocah sialan itu...Lee Sungmin,...kau harus lenyap!" Jessica memandang punggung kyuhyun yang kian menjauh, dan tertawa licik membayangkan rencana yang akan ia jalankan._

_..._

_"LEE SUNGMIINN"_

_"Aku mohon dengarkan aku Chaggy__"_

_"Miing dimana kau" Kyuhyun sedari tadi berlari mengejar dan memanggil-manggil sungmin, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan sosok sungmin dimanapun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, berharap namja mungil itu tengah tertidur di kamranya.  
_

_Sementara itu di tempat lain..._

_"Omooo...anak siapa itu wonnie, kyaaa manisnyaaaa...Hei kau apakan anak manis ini Wonnieeee!" Seorang yeoja cantik tengah menginterupsi kedatangan anaknya. Reaksi heboh dan tatapan penuh selidik ia tujukan pada anak semata wayangnya ...Choi Siwon._

_"Yya Eomma...bisakah bersikap biasa saja". Siwon berlalu meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai Eommanya._

_"Yak...Wonnie jawab Eomma...ada apa dengan anak manis itu?"_

_Siwon membaringkan tubuh lemah sungmin di ranjangnya, ia menatap namja mungil itu sejenak kemudian beralih menatap yeoja yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya._

_"Molla Eomma, saat menjenguk Lee ajjushi anak ini tiba-tiba menabrakku dan tak sadarkan diri"_

_"Sepertinya anak ini habis menangis wonnie" Heechul mengamati wajah Sungmin._

_"Ne.. dan aku rasa ia kelelahan Eomma"_

_"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit? Bukankah tempat itu di hadapanmu chaggy?"_

_"A...i-itu karena..." Siwon nerutukki kebodohannya, pesona wajah sungmin berhasil mengalihkan logikanya._

_"Aissshhh kau sama pabbonya dengan appamu...Aigooo bajunya basah karena keringat dingin, ppali hubungi Jung Uissangnim, biar Eomma yang mengganti seragamnya Wonnie" Heechul banyak berkomentar mengenai keadaan Sungmin. Yeoja ini memang jatuh hati pada sungmin sejak pertama kali melihat namja mungil ini._

_"Ne Eomma"_

_Tidak membutuhkan selang waktu yang lama, dokter pribadi keluarga Choi pun datang._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" heechul tampak tidak sabar menunggu hasil pemriksaan Dokter Jung. Sementara siwon duduk di samping sungmin mengamati wajah namja imut itu._

_"Anak ini mengalami anemia, dan aku rasa karena terlalu lelah, fisiknya menjadi sangat lemah. Tapi tak perlu khawatir nyonya Choi...minumkan obat ini setelah anak ini sadar untuk memulihkan keadaanya". Dokter jung berucap sambil memasukkan peralatannya._

_"Ne...terimakasih Dok"_

_"Baiklah saya pamit dulu" Dokter jung bergegas meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi._

_Kini tinggalah siwon bersama Heechul menunggu namja mungil itu membuka kelopak matanya. Sudah 2 jam waktu yang mereka lewatkan untuk menunggu sungmin. Berkali-kali Heechul menghela nafas memandang anak yang tak ia ketahui namanya, Heechul tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

_"Wonnie"_

_"Ne Eomma"_

_"Kenapa anak ini tak kunjung membuka matanya?"_

_" Sabar Eomma...sebentar lagi anak ini pasti sadar" _

_"Hhhh seandainya Appamu sudah pulang dari luar negri, pasti Eomma tak secemas ini"_

_"Sebagai gantinya..ada aku Eomma" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Heechul._

_Heechul terdiam dan hanya membelai selang infus yang tertanam di tangan sungmin. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, rasa cemas dan gelisah bagai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat melihat sungmin yang terbaring lemah, heechul merasa anak yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang asing, tapi ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal namja mungil itu._

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun sungmin tak kunjung membuka matanya. Berkali-kali yeoja cantik itu melirik jam dinding, ia tetap setia menunggu sungmin siuman. Sementara siwon sudah memasuki mimpi indahnya di atas sofa miliknya._

_Heechul yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya, akhirnya jatuh terlelap di samping sungmin, dengan menggenggam tangan namja kelinci itu._

_..._

_Pagi menjelang,... sinar mentari menyeruak masuk melalui semua celah yang ia temui, bias cahayanya menerpa wajah angelic yang sejak kemarin tak kunjung membuka manik foxynya._

_"Eumhh..." terdengar lenguhan kecil dari Sungmin yang terusik dengan kehadiran cahaya yang menerpanya._

_Heechul yang menyadari adanya pergerakan, dari tangam mungil di genggamannya pun terbangun._

_"Chaggy..Gwaenchanayo? buka matamu sayang" Heechul membelai surai lembut Sungmin._

_Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap imut, ia merasa asing dengan semua hal di hadapannya, wajahnya semakin lucu saat kebingungan._

_"Aku di mana? Anda siapa?"_

_"Shh...tenang chaggy jangan takut...Kau aman disini". Heechul tersenyum lembut, rasa lega menghancurkan semua perasaan cemasnya._

_"Woonie...Wonnie Irreonaa"_

_"Ne Eomma...Wae?" Siwon mengusap wajah lelahnya._

_"Dia sadar Woonie..kemarilah"_

_Siwon menghampiri Heechul, senyuman lembut terukir indah di wajah tampannya saat mengetahui wajah berseri Yeojja cantik itu._

_"Hei wajah bulat, siapa namamu?"_

_"Wonnie, bicara apa kau ini isshh" Heechul memukul kepala anak semata wayangnya itu._

_"Aw..Appo". seru Siwon sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya._

_"Chaggy...siapa namamu nak?"_

_"S-Sungmin...Lee Sungmin"_

_"Chaa...nama yang bagus Chaggy...Wonie temani Minnie dulu ne...Eomma akan membuatkannya bubur"_

_"Ne Eomma"._

_Sudah terhitung dua hari Namja kelinci itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Benar-benar hari yang rumit bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_**Flashback OFF**_

_Aiden Lee's House_

_"Engghhhhhh, H-Hae...ahhh" . Desahan keluar dari bibir namja berambut blonde...tubuhnya tak henti-henti menggeliat karena perlakuan namja berotot di atasnya._

_"Emhhhhhmpph ck hmph ck..ckk". Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar dari pergumulan bibir mereka._

_Donghae melahap habis bibir merah menggoda milik Eunhyuk, lidahnya menyeruak masuk dan mengabsen setiap benda yang ada di dalam mulut namja manis itu. Ciuman dan cumbuan Donghae terus berlanjut di permukaan kulit namja berkulit putih susu itu. _

_Jilat, Hisap dan gigit itulah yang ia lakukan di sepanjang garis leher Eunhyuk sampai pada perpotongan bahunya. _

_"Argh..s-sakit hae" Euhyuk memekik saat hisapan Donghae menguat di perpotongan bahunya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak bercak merah yang terlukis di tubuh putihnya._

_Lidah lihainya terus menyusuri kulit mulus namja di bawahnya dan menemukan nipple berwarna pink kecoklatan. Sesaat donghae mengecup puting nipple tersebut, kemudiam menghisap habis benda kenyal itu._

_"Eumhhh ahhhhh...haaahhh, hae-ahh..nnghhh". Kedua tangan eunhyuk meremas rambut kepala donghae dan menekannya agar semakin menghisap nipplenya._

'_Naega saranghan S.P.Y._

_Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night_

_Japhil deut japhiji anha_

_Geurimjacheoreom butjiman_

_Naega saranghan S.P.Y..._'

Nada dering dari benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang milik Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan bercinta mereka. Namja berambut brunette itu berdecak kesal setelah melihat nama yang tertera dalam gadgetnya.

"Yeobsseyo, yya kau mengganggu acaraku pabbo"

"..."

"Arraseo...kau tenang saja, Sungmin pasti ditemukan, anak itu tak mungkin pergi jauh"

"..."

"Baiklah kita bicarakan nanti di tempat biasa kyu"

'PIP'

Donghae melemparkan benda hitam itu ke sofa, kemudian kembali menindih namja blonde yang menggoda imannya itu.

"Hae..."

"Ne chaggy...". Donghae menjilat dan mengecupi perut datar Eunhyuk.

"Temukan Sungminnie..hae"

"Tentu Chaggy, semua akan baik-baik saja".

Donghae kembali menghisap bibir ranum eunhyuk, memainkan bibir tipis itu dengan giginya. Lenguhan demi lenguhan meluncur bebas dari bibir namja manis itu.

"Arrh ah...haaaeeee". Eunhyuk memekik keras saat mulut hangat donghae melingkupi junior miliknya. Lidah donghae tak tinggal diam, bergerak liar memainkan junior milik kekasihnya.

"Aaaaahhhh..ahh, Akuh...tidakh aahhhhh". Desahan Eunhyuk semakin menadi-jadi saat lubang kecil juniornya ditusuk-tusuk oleh lidah donghae.

Saat eunhyuk hampir mencapai orgasmenya, seketika itu donghae menghentikan kulumannya, dan mendatangkan desahan kecewa dari namja manis di bawahnya.

Dongahe memasukkan 1 jari telunjukknya kedalam hole Eunhyuk, hanya rintihan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir namja manis itu. Donghae menambahkan 1 jari tengahnya .

"Argh...sakit ha-hae" Eunhyuk mulai terisak menahan sakit menerima dua jari donghae di dalam holenya.

"Shhh tenang Chaggy, 'Cup'". Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit Eunhyuk.

Bersamaan dengan ciumannya yang semakin dalam, donghae menambahkan satu jarinya, sehingga kini ada 3 jari yang bersarang di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Anghhhmmmpphhhhh" Jeritan eunhyuk teredam oleh bibir Donghae, bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi halus namja itu.

Donghae mendiamkan sejenak jari-jarinya di dalam hole eunhyuk, setelah dirasa kekasihnya mulai tenang, donghae menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Arrghh...ahhh ahhhh nggghhh". Pekikan sakit tergantikan oleh desahan-desahan kenikmatan dari Eunhyuk, namja itu mulai menikmati setiap pergerakan dari jemari Donghae.

"Ngghhh aaaahhh, Haeh di situhhh!"

Gotcha...Donghae berhasil menemukan sweetspot milik eunhyuk, ia semakin mempercepat tumbukan jemarinya .

"Aaahhhahh hae...Wae?" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah kecewa saat Donghae secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"Sabar chaggy...aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini"

Donghae mengambil sebotol pelumas dari meja nakasnya, melumuri big juniornya dengan cairan tersebut.

"Kau mau ini Chaggy?" Dongahe mengurut juniornya secara seduktif di hadapan namja berambut blonde tersebut.

'Gulp'. Eunhyuk tercengang menyaksikkan Junior donghae yang mengeras dan semakin membesar.

Donghae membuka kaki jenjang eunhyuk, memperlihatkan single holenya yang sudah berkedut. Dengan menggunakan tangan sebelah kirinya Donghae semakin menekuk kaki kanan eunhyuk menyentuh dadanya, sehingga hole eunhyuk semakin terlihat jelas. Tangan kanannya menuntun big juniornya dan menggesek-gesekkannya di hole namja manis itu.

"Ahhhhh...jangh-janghan menggodakuh Haeehh"

Melihat kekasihnya semakin tersiksa menahan kenikmatannya, donghae tanpa peringatan langsung memasukkan junior besarnya.

'JJLLEEB'

"Arrrrgggggghhhhhhhh...sakiithh Ha-haeehh,..Hiiks "

Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan, ini memang bukan pertama kali bagi mereka melakukan sex, tapi tetap saja Eunhyuk masih merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat melakukan penetrasi.

"Ssshh uljima baby...sakitnya akan segera hilang". Donghae mendiamkan juniornya di dalam hole Eunhyuk, menunggu hole kekasihnya terbiasa menerima junior besar miliknya.

"Ngghh..ber-bergerak hae"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari namja blonde itu, Donghae memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aaahhh...ahhh ..nggghhhhhhhh". Tidak dipungkiri, namja manis itu benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan dari Big Junior yang menghujam holenya.

Ranjang yang berdecit, peluh yang yang semakin membanjiri dua tubuh yang masih bergumul dan di tambah aroma khas sex yang mendominasi ruangan itu semakin memperpanas suasana di siang hari itu...

"Ahh ahh ahhh arrhhhhhhhh Haeeehhh nghhhhhhh..." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, desahannya semakin keras seiring dengan gerakkan Donghae yang semakin brutal.

Tubuh ramping itu menggeliat tak tenang, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping kepalanya. Kedua kakinya semakin membuka lebar.

Pergerakan tubuh donghae semakin liar, kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh berotot itu semakin membuatnya ingin dan ingin merasakan yang lebih.

"Ugh...tubuhmu nikmat sekalih...hyukkiieh"

"Aaaahh... ahhhh...ngghhhhhh aghhmmphh,,Haeeeeeeee!"

"Hyukiiiehhhhhh!"

'CCROOTTTT'

'CROTTTTT'

Keduanya orgasme dalam waktu yang bersamaan, donghae jatuh menimpa tubuh yang sudah lemas itu...

"hoshh...hosshh..hosshh aku lelah hae"

"Tidurlah chaggy...'Cup' saranghae" Donghae mengecup bibir ranum itu, mendekap hangat namja di sampingnya.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan selimut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, ia bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan pergi menemui seseorang yang memiliki janji dengannya.

...

Di sebuah kafe, seorang pria muda tengah duduk tak tenang. Berkali-kali namja itu melirik jam dan pintu kafe secara bergantian. Alunan musik klasik dan secangkir kopi sepertinya tak mampu meredam kegelisahannya. Cho Kyuhyun...ya, namja itu...namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kafe itu, tak sedikit para yeojja dan namja berbisik-bisik bahkan berteriak histeris ingin meluapkan perasaan mereka. Kaca mata yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya semakin menambah kharisma dan ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aisshhh...pergi kemana saja ikan itu". kyuhyun menggerutu sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah pintu masuk, muncullah seseorang yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun nantikan.

"Yakkk...kemana saja kau?"

"Hehe...mian kyu, aku melakukan hal yang paling penting"

"Kau bercinta dengan Hyukkie, hingga melupakan janjimu eoh?"

"Yya kau seperti yeojja yang sedang cemburu saja, kendalikan emosimu itu"

"Hhhhhh lupakan...aku tak tau harus mencari sungmin dimana hae, seharusnya aku penuhi keinginanya".

"Chakaman...keinginan? apa maksudmu?"

"Sungmin menginginkan hubungan itu denganku"

"Hubungan itu?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hubungan sex". Kyuhyun memperjelas pernyataannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bertanya lalu? Yak..aku cukup berfikir rasional untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin yang masih di bawah umur Haee!"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali...Hei, Sungmin bukanlah namja polos lagi, anak itu sebentar lagi 17 tahun kyu...aku saja sudah berhubungan intim dengan Hyukie, dan tidak ada masalah".

"Ha-hae...bukankah itu Sungmin". Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Donghae, perhatiannya tertuju pada objek di luar kafe, ia melihat sosok namja yang ia cintai bersama seorang yeojja paruh baya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan mengabaikan seruan donghae, kyuhyun mengambil seribu langkah mengejar sosok yang ia yakini adalah Sungmin.

"SUNGMIIIIN!"

Suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, seolah menenggelamkan panggilan Dokter muda itu.

"LEE SUNGMIIINN"

Sosok Sungmin dan yeojja itu tidak mendengar seruan dari kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir di depan pusat perbelanjaan.

"MIIIINGGG TUNGGU MIIING!"

**TBC**

Chaaa...ini chappy 3 nyaaa...mian jika banyak Typo bertebaran dan masih berupa Author pov...T_T

**Untuk **

**GamerPink, Diavolos, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, NicKyun, Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, vicsparkyu4ever,** ammyikmubmik, **Cho Sungkyu, kim eun neul, 333LG, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yuara Tirania, sun young, Cul Ah, DadjoePranatha, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, nahanakyu, oshi137joyer, ChoLee, Jirania, ming0101...**

Gomawooooo sudah mereview ffic ini...

Mian NC nya Kyumin belum bisa author tampilin di chapter ini...^^

Tetap review ya Chingu, biar Author ber otak yadong ini semangat melanjutkan next chappnya :*

Annyeoong...


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook ,Choi Siwoon, Hanchul & other cast(menyusul)

_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._

**_My Doctor My Love_**

**Previous chapter**

_Tanpa pikir panjang dan mengabaikan seruan donghae, kyuhyun mengambil seribu langkah mengejar sosok yang ia yakini adalah Sungmin._

"_SUNGMIIIIN!"_

_Suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, seolah menenggelamkan panggilan Dokter muda itu._

"_LEE SUNGMIIINN"_

_Sosok Sungmin dan yeojja itu tidak mendengar seruan dari kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir di depan pusat perbelanjaan._

"_MIIIINGGG TUNGGU MIIING!"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Chapter 4**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku melihatnya...Sungminku,... aku yakin dia sungmin.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tak ku hiraukan teriakan Donghae, dan seruan dari orang-orang yang ku tabrak ,,,yang ku inginkan hanya satu...Lee Sungmin.

"SUNGMIIIIN!". Aku berteriak keras memanggil Sungmin, tapi anak itu tidak mendengarnya.

"LEE SUNGMIIINN!". Ku perkeras suaraku, sial...aku di sebrang jalan dari posisinya, kendaraan disini terlalu bising.

Oh jebal Tuhan...biarkan aku memeluk Sungminku...

'Shit...aku benci saat-saat ini, aku merasa seperti orang paling lambat di dunia'

Sungmin...tunggu Ming jangan pergi...lihat aku chaggy, aku menerobos arus lalu lintas. 'TIIIIINNNNNN ...TINNNNNN..TINNNN'. suara klakson saling bersahutan, aku tak peduli tubuh ini nantinya akan menghantam besi-besi bergerak di jalan ini...biarkan aku mendekap Sungminku.

Oh andwae...Sungmin akan memasuki mobil itu...jebal Chaggy.

"MIIIINGGG TUNGGU MIIING!". Tuhaaann mengapa banyak orang di tempat ini,aku hampir berhasil mencapai tempat sungmin...tapi orang-orang di sini menghalangi pandanganku.

"MIIIIINGGG!". Aku gagal...mobil itu membawa Sungminku pergi, aku benar-benar merutukki kelemahanku.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, sendi-sendi kakinya seolah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Nafas tersengal disertai keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh pucatnya, membuktikan namja ini benar-benar memacu detak jantungnya.

"Kyu...gwaenchana?". Donghae menghampiri kyuhyun, ia benar-benar menkhawatirkan kondisi sepupunya saat ini.

"Hoshhh...Hoshh...aku kehilangan dia hae...aku lemah...AKU PECUNDANG HAE!". Kyuhyun berteriak keras menyalahkan dirinya, kedua matanya yang memerah bergerak tak menentu.

"Yak...kendalikan emosimu, tenanglah..aku berhasil mencatat nomor polisi dari mobil itu kyu".

"Jeongmallyo?"

"Ne...sebaiknya kita pulang, sebelum orang-orang di sini mengiramu gila... Dokter Cho"

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai di belakang Donghae...rasanya semua semangat hidupnya bagai menguap begitu saja. Separuh hidupnya adalah Sungmin, namja yang selalu ia manjakan sejak 5 tahun pertemuan mereka.

**Flash Back On**

1 Januari 2007

_Faculty Of Medicine Saphire Blue University_

"Yya kyu...bagaimana bisa kau melawan Dosen Killer seperti dia...aisshhh". Seorang namja bermata sipit mengimbangi langkah namja jenius yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Wae hyung?...aku meragukan pernyataannya, bagaimana mungkin paraneoplastic disebabkan oleh tumor itu sendiri...ahhh aku rasa pak tua itu sudah mulai pikun".

"Yak...jaga bicaramu itu...apa kau tak sadar kita masih dilingkungan kampus eoh?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, ketika melihat banyak kerumunan orang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Yesung hyung...apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?". Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja di sampingnya.

"Mollayo...kajja kita lihat".

Dua calon dokter muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat object yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar menerobos secara paksa kerumunan tersebut, tentu saja hal ini mendatangkan protes dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Pamaaaaan...hiks jangan tinggalkan Minnie sendiri, paman tidak boleh pergi!". Seorang namja mungil tengah menyangga tubuh pria tua yang bersimbah darah. Air mata terus mengalir dari manik mata indahnya. Jeritan pilu dari bibir cherry itu benar-benar menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat namja cantik di depannya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat air mata dan wajah redup dari namja mungil itu.

"M-maafkan pa-paman minnie...". Pria tua itu berusaha merangkai kata, raut kesedihan dan ketidak relaan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Andwaeeee...pamaaan jangan tinggalkan Minnie, hiiiikssssss". Sungmin mencengkram kuat tangan pria tua yang menjadi korban tabrak lari itu.

"YYAAKK...kenapa kalian diam saja eohhhh...cepat panggil ambulance!". Yesung emosi saat kerumunan orang itu hanya diam dan berbisik-bisik menyaksikan kesedihan namja mungil di hadapan mereka, tanpa berniat membantu.

"Anak mu-muda, t-tolong jaga anak ugh,,,anak ini...Di-dia s-sudah ti-tidakkhh me-miliki siapa-siapa". Pria tua itu meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dengan menahan rasa sakit, ia berpesan pada namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Baik Ajjushi".

"T-terima kasih"

Jawaban kyuhyun, mengukir senyuman lembut di wajah pria tua itu, hingga pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan meninggalkan namja mungil yang tengah terisak hebat.

"PAMAAAAAAAAAANNN HUAAAAAAAA!". Tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi, saat raga di pangkuannya sudah tak bernyawa

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka semakin terkejut, dan tak tega melihat tangisan Sungmin.

"Kyu...bawa anak ini bersamamu, aku yakin dia sangat shock...tenangkan dia dulu, biar aku dan beberapa orang di sini yang mengurus pemakaman Ajjushi ini"

"Ne..Hyung, aku akan menjaganya". Kyuhyun menatap dan menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil di hadapannya.

...

...

"Sekarang kau tinggal di sini bersamaku...Adik kecil".

**Flash Back Off**

,,,,,,,,,

"Chaggiiya...waeeee diam saja, apa Minnie tidak senang menemani Eomma shopping?". Heechul yang sedang menyetir mobil, memasang wajah sedih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh..a-ani Chullie Eomma, Minnie tentu sangat senaang...". Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, terlalu menggemaskan.

"Aigoooo..neomuuu kyeoptaaaa,... aisshh senang sekali rasanya jika memiliki aegya sepertimu. Minnie tau tidak Wonnie itu selalu menolak jika Eomma ajak shopping, benar-benar anak yang membosankan kan?". Yeojja cantik itu berseru histeris setelah melihat senyuman namja manis berpipi chubby di sampingnya.

Kehadiran Sungmin tampaknya dapat memperbaiki suasana hati Heechul, karena sebelumnya Yeojja cantik itu selalu uring-uringan dan selalu dalam mood yang buruk selepas keberangkatan Hangeng ke Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis.

"Jinjja?...uhm neee...Wonnie hyung juga menyebalkan sekali". Seru Sungmin dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau benar Chaggy tidak hanya menyebalkan, dia sangat pemalas seperti appanya". Heechul terkikik geli membicarakan anak kandungnya bersama Sungmin.

'Ohhh poor siwon, semoga telingamu tak memerah' (-,-)?

Sungmin selalu menunjukkan wajah ceria di hadapan Heechul dan Siwon, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

**Sungmin Pov**

'Kyuuu...aku merindukanmu, kenapa tidak mencariku ? kau meninggalkanku sendiri hikks..' Aku bergumam dalam hati, kenapa dadaku sesak kyuu...aku ingin menangis, aku lelah berpura-pura di depan Heechul Eomma. Aku tidak ingin merusak senyuman cantiknya hanya karena tangisanku...andwae.

Hiks

'Suster itu lebih cantik dariku, mungkinkah Kyu lebih memilihnya...Hiiikss kyu pabbo'. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku, tidak...kau tidak boleh menangis di depan Chullie Eomma..Sungmin!

"Minnie...w-wae...ada apa chaggy, aigooo." Ku lihat Chullie Eomma menghentikan mobilnya, dan bergerak memelukku.

**Sungmin Pov End **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Author Pov**

Heechul menoleh ke arah sosok mungil di sampingnya, setelah menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin menjadi pendiam. Dan betapa terkejutnya Heechul, melihat manik Foxy yang berkaca-kaca dengan bibir merah yang digigit kuat pemiliknya. Ya...Sungmin menahan tangisannya.

"Minnie...w-wae...ada apa chaggy, aigooo." Heechul mendekap tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir namja mungil di dalam pelukannya itu.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah merespon pertanyaan Heechul. Bulir air mata yang di tahannya pun jatuh membasahi baju Heechul.

"Wae chaggy...katakan pada Eomma ne...shhhh ulljimaa"

"Hikss Eomma...aku ingin bertemu Kyuuuu".

"Kyu? Nugu...". Heechul mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung namja yang terisak itu.

...

**Esoknya...**

"Hae...ppaliyaa!" Kyuhyun tampak tak sabar menanti sahabatnya, berkali-kali ia memukul stir dan klakson mobilnya.

'TTIIINNN...TTINNN...TTIIIINNNNN'

"Yak...yak, hentikan Kyu. Kau seperti anak setan yang kehilangan induknya, tidak bisa diam!". Donghae muncul dari dalam rumahnya, sambil menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya.

Hari ini kedua namja tampan itu mengambil cuti pekerjaan mereka, tentunya untuk mencari kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku haeee!"

"Arrayooo...baiklah tuan Cho, berikan aku kunci mobilmu..biar aku saja yang menyetir".

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh selidik.

"Aisshhhh kau banyak tanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia arogan sepertimu, menyetir sendirian dalam keadaan kalut. Jadi...mana kunci mobilmu kyu?". Donghae menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia memegang stir mobilnya.

"Baiklah...cepat jangan buang-buang waktu Hae".

"Neeee Cho Uissangnim, kita akan menuju kediaman Choi".

Mercy SLK Class berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum membawa dua makhluk tampan dengan salah seorangnya tampak mengeluarkan aura hitam. Guyuran air hujan di kota seoul rupanya membuat jalanan kota itu sepi.

Tak ada yang bicara...Donghae fokus melihat kedepan, mengantisipasi jalanan licin yang dilaluinya. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya tampak tertunduk dengan meremas surai coklatnya, matanya terpejam namun bibir merahnya tak berhenti menggumamkan nama seseorang...Lee Sungmin.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya Hae?"

"Hm..aku yakin 100%...dan menurut informasi yang ku dapat, ini adalah rumah milik Choi Siwon pewaris Choi Group pe- ".

"Persetan dengan informasi itu Hae...aku hanya ingin Sungminku!". Air muka Kyuhyun tampak menegang, ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu namja yang dicintainya.

Seolah mengerti kondisi sepupunya, Donghae membawa mobil Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumah mewah yang menjadi tujuannya, tentunya setelah penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka.

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengan Tuan Choi Siwon?" Donghae yang telah turun dari kemudinya, segera bertanya pada seorang penjaga yang membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Maaf...Tuan muda belum pulang, biasanya beliau jam 8 malam baru sampai di rumah".

"Sungmin...di mana Sungmin ..biarkan aku masuk!". Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar, ingin segera menerobos pintu di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah Cho!...Tak apa...kami bisa menunggu". Donghae melanjutkan percakapannya , setelah menahan namja yang diliputi perasaan gelisah itu.

"Silahkan Tuan...saya akan panggilkan Nyonya Choi"

"Terimakasih Ajjushi..."

Keduanya memasuki bangunan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan gold. Perbedaan kontras tampak terlihat dari dua namja tampan itu, seorang dari mereka tampak kusut dan penuh emosi. Sementara seorang yang lain tampak begitu tenang.

"Kalian mencari Sungmin...?". Seorang Yeojja cantik menginterupsi keheningan dua namja yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Sungmin...kembalikan Sungminku". Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama namja yang dicintainya, cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tenanglah anak muda...Minnie aman bersamaku, duduklah kembali. Apa kau yang bernama Kyu?"

"Ne...Aku Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun, di mana Sungmin?"

"Hmm aku tau banyak tentangmu dari Sungmin, tenanglah..ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...kenapa kau menyakiti anak manis itu?"

"Tidak...ini salah paham, aku tidak pernah menyakiti Sungminku...aku mencintainya, jebal Ahjjuma...pertemukan aku dengan Sungmin".

"Ahjjuma? Yak...panggil aku Chullie Eomma...dan jangan sekali-kali memanggilku Ahjjuma arraseo". Heechul memegang tengkuknya, yeojja ini tidak terima saat Kyuhyun menyebutnya Ahjjuma.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae Speechles mendengar penuturan mengejutkan dari yeojja di hadapannya.

"A..,... lanjutkan ceritamu Chaggy". Menyadari kecanggungan yang ia ciptakan, Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, sebenarnya ia terlalu malas dan lelah harus menjabarkan kronologi yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara. Tapi ia terpaksa menceritakan semuanya dan meyakinkan kesalah pahaman pada Yeojja yang beberapa saat lalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai Chullie Eomma. Sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Dalam hati ia terkikik geli melihat aura hitam sepupunya.

"Jadi...dimana Sungmin?"

"Anak itu sedang tertidur di kamarnya, seharian tadi ia menangis dan menolak untuk makan...hhh aku takut Minnie sakit lagi". Tampak kesedihan membingkai wajah cantik seorang Choi Heechul, tatapannya semakin redup jika mengingat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah.

"Sakit?". Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus menyesal mendengar pernyataan Heechul. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar ingin bertemu namja mungil itu, sudah tak terbendung perasaan rindu yang ia tahan selama 3 hari ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin beranjak menemui namja kecilnya, ia di kejutkan suara keras dari arah pintu masuk.

"Sungmiin~Ku...Eommma aku pulaaaaang". Siwon berjalan setengah berlari memasuki rumahnya, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah boneka bunny berwarna pink.

"YYAKKK...Sungmin milikku! Mau apa kau?!". Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'Sungmiin~Ku' langsung naik pitam dan mengarahkan telunjukknya ke arah namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Mworagooo!, Eomma nuguyaa?". Siwon terkejut dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba meneriakinya. Kemudian menoleh pada Heechul menuntut jawaban.

"Aisshhh...kalian berdua tenanglah...Wonnie nanti Eomma jelaskan semuanya,...Kyu temui Sungmin di atas".

"Andwae! Siapa orang itu, mengapa Eomma menyuruhnya menemui Sungmin?". Siwon tampak tidak terima dengan apa yang di perintahkan yeojja cantik itu. Sepertinya namja berlesung pipit ini menyimpan dendam pada sikap Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie...dengarkan Eomma...Sungmin membutuhkannya...biarkan ia menemui Minnie". Heechul mendorong tubuh kekar anaknya, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Geundaeee Eomma...

"Wonnie masuk...dan ganti pakaianmu". Heechul menarik anak semata wayangnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Namja bertubuh atletis itu, tidak mampu melawan perintah dari yeojja cantik yang telah melahirkannya.

Kyuhyun yang tak ambil pusing, akhirnya menapaki anak tangga menuju sebuah kamar. Sementara Donghae yang menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya (Eunhyuk), memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu kyumin di dalam mobil.

'cklek'. Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu kamar secara perlahan, menampilkan siluet cantik dari namja yang sangat ia rindukan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang tengah terpejam itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumi pahatan indah sang pencipta di hadapannya. Lama kyuhyun mengamati wajah cantik kekasihnya. kulit babyskin seputih susu, Surai hitam yang lembut, Pipi chubby yang begitu menggemaskan, hidung mungil yang mancung, dan jangan lupakan bibir M semerah delima yang terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, benar-benar menggoda Kyuhyun untuk mengecupnya.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu melepaskan kaca mata minusnya, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sungmin. 'Jadi posisinya adalah kyuhyun di atas Sungmin, tanpa menindihnya'.

Ia mengarahkan kepalanya untuk semakin menunduk, mendekati bibir namja mungil yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Yeppeoh..."

'CCUUUUUUPPPP'. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, sedikit melumatnya dengan lembut.

Bibir atas dan bawah ia lumat secara bergantian, kyuhyun tak ingin menuntut lebih...ia melepas pagutan bibirnya secara perlahan.

Layaknya dongeng sleeping beauty...namja mungil itu membuka kedua foxy bulatnya, dan mengerjap imut.

Bibirnya semakin memerah karena lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

...

"Kyuu..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaaa...Cupid'skyumin datang lagi membawa chappy 4 nya...

Untuk: **GamerPink, Diavolos, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, NicKyun, Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, vicsparkyu4ever, ammyikmubmik, Cho Sungkyu, kim eun neul, 333LG, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yuara Tirania, sun young, Cul Ah, DadjoePranatha, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, nahanakyu, oshi137joyer, ChoLee, Jirania, ming0101,** **sparkyumin-08, chanmoody, minnieGalz, Kms, Sarahyuni, PumpkinSparKyumin, Cho Kyu Chely, nene137, novacllend, I'm minhyun, Buniie evil, Princess kyumin, mingi, KyuMin Real, nery, Kim kinan, liaa kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kyuminalways89, JOYeerrElpeu dan para Guest^^**...

Gomawooooo atas reviewnya...

Author usahain update kilat :D

Maaafff tidak bisa membalas, tapi review chingu aku tampung kok...ada yang jadi sumber inspirasi...dan pertanyaan2 readers author jawab melalui alur cerita di FF ini ^^

Miaaaann juga ,Nc kyumin belum author tampilin di chapter ini, tapi next chap full Nc-nya Kyumin ^^

Jadi tetep Review ya Chingu, kasih asupan Gizi Author yadong ini T_T

Kamshahee...

Hug*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: KyuMin, Haehyuk, YeWook ,SiBum, HanChul & other cast(menyusul)**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_**My Doctor My Love**_

Chapter 5

...

...

"Kyuu..."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya saat menyadari adanya pergerakan lembut di atas bibirnya. Kedua foxynya mengerjap-ngerjap imut, memastikan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi.

"Euumm Chaggy..., pulang ne?". Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, tangannya yang berada di samping kepala sungmin, diarahkannya untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi mata namja cantik itu.

"Kau..selingkuh"

"Aniyaaa...aku tidak pernah selingkuh.."

'Cupp'. Kyuhyun membingkai pipi sungmin dengan telapak tangannya kemudian mengecup bibir kissable itu.

"Aku melihatnya...aku tidak mau pulang...aku membencimu!". Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, dengan sigap ia memalingkan wajah sungmin untuk menatapnya kembali...hatinya berdenyut sakit, mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin bahkan selingkuh sekalipun.

"Percayalah padaku...Ming."

"...". Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jebal Chaggy..."

"...". Namja kelinci itu kembali hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk, dan mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi namja di bawahnya. Jemari panjangnya tak henti-hentinya membelai surai hitam Sungmin.

"Geurae...aku mati saja".

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, bibirnya bergetar, raut kesedihan terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan kata-kata itu terucap dari namja yang ia cintai.

"ANDWAE...Hiksss...andwae Kyuuuu".

Sungmin meraih leher Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat...bulir air matanya meluncur indah, membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jeritan Sungmin, rasa bahagia bagai mengalir memenuhi relung hatinya...ia tau namja yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya, sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi namja mungil itu.

"Hikkss...kenapa diam?..jangan tinggalkan aku Kyuuu".

"Sshhhh...aku tidak meninggalkanmu Ming...ulljimaa?"

Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh hangat di hadapannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Bogoshippo...Kyuu"

"Nado chaggy...sekarang pulang ne?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan kyuhyun, isakkannya terhenti. Kini hanya senyuman manis yang ia berikan untuk namja tampan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mendudukannya. Mereka tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu memegang kepala Sungmin, dan dengan perlahan ia mendekati wajah Sungmin.

'Ccupp..'. Satu kecupan untuk kening.

'Ccupp...Ccupp'. Dua kecupan manis untuk mata.

'Ccupp...'. satu kecupan untuk hidung mungil.

'Ccuupp..'. Satu kecupan untuk pipi kanan yang menggemaskan

Dan...

'Ccuuuuuuuuupppppppppp'. Satu kecupan mesra untuk bibir M milik namja cantik nan imut bernama Lee Sungmin..

.

.

'HHUUPP'.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil sungmin ala bridal style. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkah dan pergerakannya saat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mengantisipasi namja imut itu tidak terbentur pintu.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja berlesung pipit berdiri di anak tangga paling dasar.

"Wonnie hyung". Seru sungmin girang, tak ayal hal ini membuat Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare padanya. Sungmin yang ketakutan hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, hingga sampailah ia di anak tangga dasar, tempat Siwon berdiri menghalanginya.

"Minggir".

"Tidak mau"

"Minggir!". Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak akan...sebelum kau serahkan Sungmin".

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, meremehkan ucapan namja di hadapannya. Sementara Sungmin semakin menunduk ketakutan, dan mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Cih...jangan membuang-buang waktuku Choi Siwon...Minggir!"

"Berikan Sungmin padaku...kau tidak becus menjaganya!"

"Micchiyosso...Kau ingin berkelahi denganku eohh?!" Kyuhyun terbakar emosi, jika saja tidak sedang membawa Sungmin, sungguh ia ingin melayangkan bogem mentah pada namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Aku tidak takut Tuan Arogan,...ayo berkelahi!"

"Kalian berdua... Hentikan!". Heechul datang mencairkan ketegangan di antara dua pemuda tampan itu.

Ketiganya menoleh pada sumber suara. Salah satu di antaranya tersenyum lebar melihat kehadiran Heechul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Namja itu berkali-kali bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ia tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Heechul tidak segera datang.

"Eomma.."

"Wonnie...Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkelahi, hentikan semua ini!"

"Geundaee Eomma...orang ini tidak becus menjaga Sungmin,biarkan kita saja yang menjaganya".

Siwon mengarahkan telunjukknya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu dan singkirkan tangan kotormu dari hadapanku Choi Siwon! Sungmin milikku dan aku yang akan menjaganya!".

"STOOOPPPP! Kalian berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, biarkan Minnie yang memutuskan semuanya!". Bentakkan dari Heechul berhasil membungkam dua namja yang tengah berseteru itu.

Heechul melangkah mndekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yeojja itu membelai kepala Sungmin yang tertunduk ketakutan dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Chaggy...Lihat eomma ne."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap yeojja cantik di sampingnya. Bibirnya semakin memerah karena digigit kuat, air mata tampak meggenangi pelupuk manik foxynya. Namja ini sungguh ketakutan atas ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aissshhh jinjja...lihat kalian membuat uri minnie ketakutan. Sshhhh...jangan takut chaggiya...sekarang jawab Eomma ne, Minnie ingin ikut siapa?"

Sungmin diam, ia menatap Siwon yang memasang wajah penuh harap, kemudian beralih menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Namja mungil itu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menjaga perasaan dua orang yang sangat menyayanginya selama 3 hari ini (Heechul dan Siwon).

'_Geurae...aku mati saja'_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang dalam benak Sungmin. Mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar. Dengan cepat ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Hiks...aku takut kehilangan Kyuhyun!".

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap namja di gendongannya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku membawanya Chullie Eomma."

"Ne..Kyu,...Eomma akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahmu. Minnie juga harus...sering main ke rumah Eomma ne?.". Heechul tersenyum lembut, tangan lentiknya membelai rambut namja imut di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Eommaaa...~

"Ssst Wonnie,...". Heechul memberi isyarat pada Siwon dengan telunjuknya. Dengan patuh ia menggeser kakinya, memberikan jalan bagi Kyuhyun. Hatinya benar-benar dongkol... (_'aduh bahasa apa ini')_

_._

_._

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Ne chaggiyaa...mmmuuuuaaachhhh". 'Piip'. Donghae memutuskan line telfonnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Ia memasukkan gadget hitam tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya semenjak 45 menit yang lalu.

"Annyeong...". Seorang pria berbicara tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"GYHAAAAAAAA...'BUGGH'...Awwwwhh". Donghae yang terkejut memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya terantuk pintu mobil.

"Ommonaaa...aku mengejutkanmu nak?...Aisshhh kalau begitu aku ke dalam saja...". Pria itu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan Donghae yang ternganga shock, kedua tangan namja brunette itu masih setia menggosok kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit..

...

...

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, langkahnya terasa sangat ringan...berkali-kali ia mengecup pipi kenyal sungmin yang berada di rengkuhan lengannya.

Namun senyuman bahagia itu seketika memudar saat...

.

"ISTRIIIIIKUUUU...ANAKKUUUU...AKU DATAAAANG!"

Suara mengglegar memenuhi gendang telinga. Pintu utama terbuka lebar, sebagai akibat dari tendangan seorang Pria dewasa yang menenteng koper di sebelah tangannya.

"Ommooooooo...Hannie!" Heechul berlari menghambur ke pelukan namja itu dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Appa...Eomma.. aissh jinjja". Siwon mengurut keningnya. Ia benar-benar malu dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya, mengumbar kemesraan tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu, bahkan di hadapan orang asing sekalipun.

Sementara Kyumin sweatdropp, diam mematung dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan, dalam benak mereka menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Choi senang sekali berteriak. Ibu..anak..dan ayah sama saja.

"Ehemm...kami harus pergi". Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya menginterupsi kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ohhh nee...'Cup' Hati-hati Chaggiyaaaaa". Heechul melambaikan tangannya setelah mengecup pipi bulat Sungmin.

.

.

"Mereka siapa sayang?". Hangeng semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Keduanya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari teras rumah mewah mereka.

"Mereka?...malaikat kecilku dengan pangerannya Hannie"

"Mwooo? Apa maksudmu Yeobboo?"

"Ehmm...Entahlah Hannie...kau tau? aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat Minnie, seandainya saja anak kita masih hidup...pasti saat ini sudah seusia anak itu Hannie". Heechul menitikkan air matanya, luka 16 tahun yang lalu ternyata belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Hangeng mendekap Heechul dan mengusap-usap lengan istri tercintanya. Kecupan-kecupan mesra ia berikan untuk menenangkan yeojja cantik yang bersedih itu.

"Chaaaa...yeobbo, aku baru pulang..jangan menyambutku dengan air matamu ini, kajja kita masuk ke dalam".

Hangeng menarik pinggul Heechul untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Kemudian menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya diam memandang kepergian mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ah...Wonnie anakku...mengapa berdiri saja di situ?...kau tidak merindukan Appamu ini eohh? Kajja masuk".

"Ne..Appa..".

**Siwon Pov**

Cih...Mobil itu membawa Sungmin~ku...

Aku tidak rela...Dia mengambil anak itu, aku yang menemukannya, aku yang merawatnya. Aku juga yang seharusnya melindunginya.

Aku akan merebut Sungmin dari Cho itu. Aku tak peduli Eomma terus menentangku. Aku akan tetap merebut Sungmin.

'DRRRRRT...DRRRTT..DRRRRRTTT'

Ah ponselku bergetar.

Nomor tidak dikenal? Siapa? Ku coba untuk mengangkat panggilan asing ini.

"Yeobsseyoo?"

"_Wonnie_...~"

'Degg'.

Suara ini...Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. D i-dia Kembali...

"_Bicaralah... jangan diam saja woonie_..._..._".

"Bu-Bummie..."

**Siwon Pov End**

**...**

**...**

**Author Pov **

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Mercy SLK Class melaju bebas, membelah jalanan kota yang tampak sepi. Kali ini bukan namja brunette yang memegang kendali atas mobil itu, melainkan pemilik sebenarnya...'Cho Kyuhyun'.

Dimana Donghae?

Namja itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menurunkannya di rumah Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa ada hal penting yang ingin mereka lakukan. Tentunya kalian tau 'hal penting' apa itu.

Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanan tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman ini bukan karena tanpa alasan...namja mungil yang selama 3 hari ini ia cari, kini berada di sisinya. Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari mungil Sungmin dan terkadang memainkannya.

Tak terdengar ocehan maupun tawa Sungmin, rupanya namja mungil itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali kepalanya terantuk jendela mobil di smpingnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu tertawa ringan. Wajah polos sungmin saat terpejam dan benar-benar menggemaskan. Tangan kyuhyun yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Sungmin, terangkat untuk meraih kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya, memberi tempat yang nyaman bagi namja cantiknya.

"Aishh kau ini,... jangan menyakiti kepalamu Ming". Kyuhyun mengacak surai namja yang tertidur di pundaknya itu.

.

.

20 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun akhirnya memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya di halaman depan rumahnya.

.

"Chaggy...kita sampai". Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Dengan hati-hati Dokter tampan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar pribadinya. Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kyunnie"

"Hmm... Ming".

"Turunkan aku.."

"Wae...?". Kyuhyun fokus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang King Size di depannya.

"Aku berat Kyuuu..."

"Ani...bunnyku sangaaaaat ringan". Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Bohong...Turunkan aku Kyuu".

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu chaggy". Smirk..

'Bruughh'...

"Akkhh...kyuuu, appo". Sungmin meringis saat punggungnya menghantam ranjang di bawahnya.

Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari, Kyuhyun sudah menduduki pahanya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya agar tidak menindih bunny Mingnya.

"K-kyu...mau apa?"

"...".

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja di bawahnya. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menatap sungmin secara intens.

"Kyuuuuu". Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka, dan membawanya ke samping kepala Sungmin.

"Kita akan melakukannya Chaggy.."

"Mwwoooo...Hhhmmphhhhhhh...mhh". Kyuhyun melahap habis bibir M yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Mhhhh... kyuhmpphhhhh...mmmhh..mmmaaahhhh...'Hosh..hosh...hosh'. Sungmin yang sebenarnya ketakutan dengan serangan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, memalingkan kepalanya, sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"A-aku..tidur saja Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menjilat telinga Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya secara seduktif.

"Nggghhhhh...".

Kyuhyun menghisap ujung daun telinga sungmin, memainkannya dengan giginya dan terkadang menggigitinya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ini Ming".

"Ngghh aaaakhhh..". Sungmin memekik saat lidah lihai Kyuhyun menjilati dan menusuk-nusuk lubang telinga Sungmin.

"Ssssshhhh...k-kyuuhh ngghhhhh". Namja cantik itu semakin menggigil menahan nikmat, ketika Kyuhyun melahap habis telinganya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat jemari kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan cuping telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah Sungmin untuk menghadapnya kembali.

"Apa yang di lakukan Hae dan Hyukki..akan segera kau rasakan Chaggy"

Sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan protesnya. Namja tampan itu kembali mencium Sungmin. Melumat bibir atas, kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah sungmin. Lama Kyuhyun memainkan bibir Sungmin, hingga bibir namja mungil itu semakin memerah dan bengkak. Terlihat lebih menggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam belahan bibir yang telah memerah sempurna itu. Lidahnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah menjilati gigi yang mengatup kuat.

Merasa tidak ada akses masuk, akhirnya Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah milik namja imut di bawahnya.

"Aakkhhmmmmphhhhh.". Sungmin memekik sakit. Tanpa menyia-yiakan kesempatan, lidah Kyuhun menyruak masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Sungmin. Organ kenyal itu bergerak lihai, mencicipi setiap benda yang ada dalam mulut namja mungil itu.

"Nghhhhhmmmphhh...aaaahhhmmmmhhhh". Sungmin semakin mendesah, saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilati langit-langit mulutnya.

Jilatan lidah kyuhyun berlanjut pada lidah Sungmin, mengajaknya saling membelit. Lama lidah itu bermain-main dengan penghuni mulut Sungmin. Saliva dari keduanya saling mencampur hingga meleleh ke pipi, dagu dan leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjilat lelehan saliva tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mulut Sungmin, terkadang namja tampan itu mengulum dan menghisap lidah namja mungil yang memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Kyuuhmmphhh...ngghhhhmhhh"

"Ahhhhmmmmmmmphhhhh...mmmhhh...mhhhh..mmmhhh". Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun saat dirasakan nafasnya semakin sesak.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekasihnya kekurangan oksigen, akhirnya melepas pergumulan mulut mereka dengan terpaksa.

'Hhaaahh...haahh..haaahhh..hhaahh'. Nafas sungmin tersengal-sengal mencoba mengais Oksigen di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya berusaha memenuhi udara dalam paru-parunya.

"K-kyuuhh...i-itu apa?". Sungmin takut-takut bertanya pada namja di atasnya.

"Hmmm...itu apa Chaggy?". Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu kekasihnya.

"kenapa lidahmu masuk ke dalam mulutku Kyu?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari namja imut di bawahnya. Ia menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin merasakan French Kiss. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya melumat atau menghisap bibirnya saja, tanpa ada moment memasukkan lidah.

"Wae...enak kan? Mulai sekarang itu yang akan aku lakukan saat menciummu Chaggy".

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Cherry Sungmin, sementara Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba percaya dan menikmati apa yang akan dilakukan Kekasihnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dagu Sungmin, menghisap tempat itu sebentar. Kemudian beralih pada leher jenjang milik namja cantik itu.

"Ngghhhhhh...kyuuhh". Lenguhan Sungmin meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Saat Kyuhyun menjilati seluruh permukaan leher Sungmin.

"Akkkkhhhhh...sa-kiit kyuu". Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher sungmin dan menggigit hasil hisapan itu. Sehingga tercetak spot kemerahan di kulit mulusnya

"Mmhhh...sssshh" Sungmin mendesis nikmat, ketika lidah kyuhyun membasahi spot merah di lehernya.

Kyuhyun membuka 3 kancing teratas milik kekasihnya, kemudian kembali mengulangi membuat Kiss mark di perpotongan bahu milik sungmin.

Gerakan Bibir dan lidah namja tampan itu terus turun menyusuri tulang selangka dan dada Sungmin, membasahi permukaan kulit putih itu dengan salivanya. Benda kenyal itu menemukan tonjolan berwana pink kecoklatan milik namja cantik di bawahnya.

Lidah lihainya, bergerak memutar mengitari nipple kanan Sungmin. Sementara telunjuk dan ibu jari Kyuhyun mengapit nipple kiri, memencet dan memelintirnya berulang-ulang.

"Nggghhhhh...k-kyyuuuhh mmmhhhh". Namja Mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menikmati gerakan lidah dan jari Kyuhyun.

Bosan bermain lidah, Kyuhyun memasukkan nipple kanan Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat dan menggigitinya.

"Akkkkhhhhhhhhhh...Ssshhhhh". Sungmin membusungkan dadanya, tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menekannya, agar semakin menghisap nipplenya.

Nipple kiri Sungmin turut di manjakan oleh lidah dan gigi Kyuhyun. Sementara sang empu hanya mampu membuka dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

'SSREETT'. Kyuhyun semakin tidak sabar mencicipi tubuh di bawahnya, ia membuka kemeja Sungmin secara paksa, hingga 3 kancing yang tersisa terlempar entah kemana.

Dengan rakus, Kyuhyun menjilat dan mengecupi perut Sungmin. Penantiannya selama ini terbalas sudah. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menahan diri berusaha tidak menyentuh namja mungilnya. Dan Kesempatan ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun lepas kendali.

"hhhahh akkkhhh k-kyuuhh mmhh...". Sungmin menggeliat resah, saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilati lubang pusarnya.

"Ughh...mmmhhh...sshhhh". Kyuhyun kembali membuat kissmark di perut Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar dibuat melayang, tak terhitung banyaknya Kiss mark yang kontras di kulit putihnya. Kyuhyun menghujani titik-titik sensitif namja kelinci itu dengan cumbuannnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini, tubuh bagian atas yang terbuka menyisakan kemeja yang masih tersangkut di lengannya, rambut yang acak-acakan, tatapan sayu, nafas terengah-engah, spot merah di mana-mana dan bibir merah yang terbuka membuat libido seorang Cho Kyuhyun semakin naik.

Jilatan kyuhyun sampai pada perpotongan celana Sungmin. Nafasnya kian memburu menahan hasratnya. Dengan sekali hentak celana Sungmin terlepas, menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Namja tampan itu menjilat paha dalam milik kekasihnya, dan semakin naik ke selangkangannnya.

"Ahhhh...akhhh... mmmmhhmpph". Sungmin menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Kaki Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun hanya memberi rangsangan di selangkangan sungmin dengan menjilat dan menghisapnya, tanpa menyentuh menu utama, tapi hal itu sudah membuat celana dalam sungmin basah, rupanya namja manis itu telah mengeluarkan percumnya.

"Mmmmmmhhh kyuuuhh sssssshhhhhh...".

Kyuhyun menarik kain terakhir yang menutupi alat vital sungmin. Kedua bola matanya menatap intens benda mungil, yang menegang di tengah-tengah selangkangan namja cantik itu.

Ia meraih junior sungmin yang telah mengeluarkan cairan bening di ujungnya. Kyuhyun menggesek kepala junior sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ngggghhhhh..., akkkhhh...mmhhhh". Sungmin mendesah keras karena gesekan jari kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gesekan jarinnya di ujung junior Sungmin, namja tampan itu mengatupkan ibu jari dengan telunjuknya kemudian merenggangkannya. Tampak benang-benang percum Sungmin yang menghubungkan kedua jari itu.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya, lalu mengulum kedua jarinya yang berlumuran percum Sungmin.

"Hmm Manis..."

Wajah sungmin memerah melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasih tampannya itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun memasukkan junior mungil Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"A...Akkhhhhhhhh ahhhhh..k-kyuuuuuhhhhh".Sungmin memekik keras, saat junior tegangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan hangat mulut kyuhyun.

"SSsssshhh...aa-akkkkhhh...kyuhhhyuhhmmmhh...". Kyuhyun memblow job, junior milik namja mungilnya, menjilat, mengulum dan menaik turunkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengurut junior Sungmin dengan giginya.

"Sshhhh...mmhhh...mhhhh...akkhhh". Lidah kyuhyun menjilati twinsball Sungmin, memudian menghisap penuh kedua bola menggemaskan milik kekasihnya itu. Mata sungmin terbuka lebar...merasakan sensasi itu.

"Ssshhhhhh...aaahhhhhmhh...akhhh"...

Sungmin menggeliat tak tenang, tangannya meremas kuat sprai di bawahnya.

"Mmmmmmhhhhh aakkhhhh...akkkkhhhhhh...akuh ma-mauhh pipiss kyuuuhh". Desahan dan pekikan Sungmin semakin keras saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat dan menusuk-nusuk lubang juniornya mencoba menarik keluar cairan kental milik kekasihnya.

"Keluarkan Chaggy".

Geratan gigi Kyuhyun di ujung kepala Junior sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu semakin menaikkan pinggulnya, membenamkan juniornya semakin dalam di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ggyyyyaaaaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhh...k-kyuuuhyummmphhh...nnghhhh". Sungmin berteriak keras saat cairan kental miliknya menyembur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu terbaring lemas dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis karena orgasme.

'Glup..Glup' Kyuhyun menelan semua cairan Sungmin. Kemudian ia melucuti semua pakaiannya. Kini keduanya naked.

Tenaga Sungmin belum sepenuhnya pulih, namun secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin ke atas, kemudian mengalungkan kedua kaki sungmin di leherrnya. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang namja mungil itu. Dengan posisi ini, single hole Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas olehnya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya secara seduktif, saat melihat hole sungmin yang berkedut. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat single hole tersebut.

"nngghhh...ngghh...a-apa yang kau lakuhaanhhh Kyyuuh?". Sungmin yang kepalanya berada di bawah dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah mengetahui Kyuhyun menjilati bagian bawah dari tubuhnya.

"Aku..mempersiapkanmu Chaggiyaa". Kyuhyun kembali menjilat dan menghisap pinky hole milik sungmin.

'Sluurrpp….sslluuurrpp….ssluurrp'.

"nnggghhhh….akh..hen-henthikaan kyuhh…itu kotor…ssshhh...ngghhh"

"Sluuurpp….masitthaaa….rasamu benar-benar enak ming". (_Author klepek-klepek…hadeh Kyuu_).

Setelah melakukan oral pada single hole namja mungil itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki sungmin dan membuka lebar kakinya.

Untuk sesaat kyuhyun memijat dan mengurut Big Juniornya ke atas dan kebawah, spontan hal ini menarik perhatian sungmin. Namja mungil itu menatap horor milik Kyuhyun.

"kyuuu….kenapa itu jadi besar dan panjang, apa itu akan masuk ke sini?". Sungmin mengangkangkan lebar kakinya, dan menunjuk single hole miliknya.

'Gulp'. Kyuhyun kesusahan menelan salivanya setelah melihat pose Sungmin. Namja polos di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera menyerangnya.

"N-ne…Chaggy…ini akan masuk ke situ".

"Ommo….tidak akan muat…aku takut kyuuhmmphhhhhhhhh hmmmphhh". Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin dengan ciumannya.

Sudah terlambat…namja tampan itu tidak akan menghentikan semua ini. Meskipun Sungmin meminta tuk berhenti….kyuhyun akan tetap melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menarik dua buah bantal dan meletakkanya di bawah pantat Sungmin, ini akan mempermudah kyuhyun dalam melakukan penetrasi. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun semakin membuka lebar kaki namja mungil itu, memperlihatkan single hole yang mengkilap basah karena saliva Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak ke atas dan mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas.

"Tutup matamu Chaggy".

Meskipun takut, Sungmin tetap mematuhi perintah kekasihnya.

Satu jari tengahnya ia masukkan ke dalam hole sungmin. Tidak terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang berarti dari namja mungil itu hanya rintihan kecil. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ughhh…sshhhh". Dengan mata yang terpejam, sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya…merasakan benda asing yang memasuki holenya.

"Sakit chaggy?". Kyuhyun bertanya dengan was-was.

"A..ani, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman".

Kyuhyun menambahkan 1 jarinya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Akkhh….a-appo kyuu". Sungmin memekik, holenya terasa perih dan panas.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Seiring dengat bibirnya yang melumat bibir namja mungil itu. Ketiga jari yang bersarang di hole sungmin, ia gerakkan keluar masuk.

"Arrkkkhhhmhhhhmmphh…akkhhmmmphhh…akkhhmmphh". Pekikan sungmin teredam oleh ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, ia menggerakkan ketiga jari panjangnya dengan zig-zag, melebarkan hole Sungmin. Setelah dirasa cukup agak lebar, kyuhyun menggunnakan satu jarinya untuk mengorek bagian dalam hole sungmin. Mencari sesuatu yang akan membantunya..

Jari besar nan panjang itu keluar masuk, dengan arah yang tidak beraturan.

"Ahhhh….akhh….nghhhh…Nggggaaaaakkkhhhhhhhhhh Kyuuhh!". Gotcha…lengkingan terakhir sungmin membuktikan bahwa kyuhyun berhasil menemukan Sweetspotnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengurut junior tegangnya, kemudian mengarahkan di depan hole milik namja cantik yang memejamkan matanya kuat.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendorong junior besarnya memasuki hole Sungmin.

"Hmmhhhpppphhh". Sungmin berusaha meredam jeritannya dengan menggigit bantal.

Kepala Junior Kyuhyun berhasil masuk. Kyuhyun menahan nyeri akibat pijatan kuat hole sempit milik namja mungil itu. Lalu dengan sabar ia melanjutkan mendorong Juniornya.

'Jlleebb'

"AAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHH….Hikss..sakiiit ..…ke-keluarkan kyuuu hiksss cepat keluarkaan aghhhh appoooo!". Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak tenang. Baru setengah dari junior Kyuhyun yang masuk, namun namja mungil itu sudah sangat kesakitan. Bulir air mata berjatuhan dari manik foxynya. Bagian selatan tubuhnya bagai di belah menjadi dua, perih dan sangat panas.

"Shhh…te-tenang Miingh…eghhh..sedikit lagi c-chaggy". Kyuhyun kesulitan berbicara, hole sungmin mencengkeram kuat juniornya, apalagi dengan tubuh Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak semakin membuat milik kyuhyun menegang di dalam holenya.

Kyuhyun mendekap dan mencium namja cantiknya yang menangis kesakitan. Ia menggunakan lidahnya dan kedua tangannya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya itu.

"Annghhhhhh...hhhmhhh...nggggghhhhmmh"

Lidahnya menjilati langit-langit mulut Sungmin, tangan kirinnya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple kanan sungmin, sementara tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk mengocok dan meremas-remas twinballs Sungmin. Sementara organ atasnya bekerja dengan baik dalam mengalihkan perhatian Namja mungil itu. Juniornya ia dorong kuat menerobos masuk single hole milik sungmin. Hingga tertanam sepenuhnya.

'JJLLEBBB'. Junior besar Kyuhyun tertanam sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Sungmin. Tampak darah segar mengalir dari celah sempit hole Sungmin.

"AAAARRGGGHHMMMPPHHHHHHHH…..HHMPPHHH". Jeritan Sungmin berhasil diredam oleh ciuman kyuhyun. Lumatan demi luamatan ia berikan untuk menenangkan namja mungil di bawahnya itu.

"Ahhhhh...Ssshh…. Ulljima Chaggy buka matamu". Kyuhyun mendesah lega, ia bergerak ke atas dan menjilat jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin.

Namja mungil itu membuka kedua foxynya menatap namja tampan di atasnya, dengan kuat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah dirasa tangisannya terhenti, Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar miliknya menyisakan ujungnya saja. Kemudian mendorongnya kuat…'JLEEBS'

"Arrghhh….arghhh…..henthi-khan kyuh arggh...kkkkhhh". Masih terdengar pekikan sakit, saat kyuhyun menggerakkan junior besarnya keluar masuk.

Dengan tetap menggerakkan benda besar miliknya, Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat posisi prostat milik Sungmin.

"Arrghhh...Nggggaaaahahhhhhhhhh KYUUUHH!". Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakkannya, setelah menemukan organ kenyal paling sensitif (Prostat) dalam hole Sungmin.

Kemudian ia menarik keluar Juniornya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendorong milikknya dan menghantam telak prostat Sungmin.

"AAAKKKHHHHH...Ngggghhhaaaaahhhh...Akkkhhhh...Akkhhhh...k-kyuuhhhhhhmmhh..." Jeritan kenikmatan mengalun indah dari bibir ranum itu, saat dengan kuat Junior Kyuhyun menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Aaaanghhhhh...akkhh...akhhhhh...ghhaaaa...agghhh...akkhh..uungghhh". Tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak hebat...seiring dengan gerakan tubuh berotot yang semakin brutal menghujam holenya. Matanya terbuka dan terpejam menahan nikmat.

Rasa sakit dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu, Junior besar Kyuhyun menggesek kuat jaringan epitel skuamosa dalam hole sungmin. Benda besar itu bergerak keluar masuk mengocok seluruh isi perut namja mungil itu.

"Mingh...ini...nik-mat...akhhh". Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat, Hole sempit Sungmin memijit dan mengurut juniornya dengan kuat.

Peluh mulai mengucur dari kedua tubuh naked itu, suasana dalam kamar Kyumin benar-benar panas. Ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit keras seiring gerakan Kyuhyun yang menghentak-hentakan tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"Aaakhhhh...ngghhh...uhhmhhhh..aakhh..k-kyuuhhhh...pe-perutkuuh...seperti..akhhh di...nghhhh aduk..akkhhh...akhhhhhh...nnghhhhhhaaa". Sungmin mengacak-acak surai hitamnya, ia semakin frustasi menerima kenikmatan itu, kedua tangannya tergerak turun untuk mencenkeram Juniornya.

Dengan Cepat kyuhyun menepis tangan mungil itu.

"Biar..aku saja..nghhh yang menyentuhmu..Mingghhh...sshhh". Kyuhyun meraba perut sungmin ke atas dan kebawah, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat dan meremas-remas junior Sungmin.

"Ngggghhaaaakkhh...akkkhh..aakkkhhh...ssshhh...kyuhhhmmmmmhhh...aaaakkkkhhh". Jaringan syaraf di dalam hole namja cantik itu bekerja aktif menerima gesekkan dari junior besar kekasihnya. Desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir merah yang terbuka itu. Lelehan saliva dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal membuat seorang Lee Sungmin benar-benar sexy dan menggoda.

"Aaaakhhhh...aaakkhhhh...mmmhhh...akkkhhhh...pi-pissshh..Kyuhhhhh..akhhhh...ti-dhakkkh tahaaaannnnhh...NGGGGGHHHAAAAAAAAKKKK~... KYUNNNIIEEEE sssshhhh!

Pinggul sungmin terangkat ke atas, tangannya mengepal kuat di kedua sisi kepalanya. Semua memutih...

'CRROOOTT...CROTTT'. Cairan putih kental milik sungmin menyembur keluar, membasahi perut keduanya.

Sungmin terkulai lemas paska orgasme hebatnya, namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda orgasme dari namja di atasnya.

Kyuhyun menggenjot keluar masuk tubuh lemas Sungmin, lengannya mengangkat pinggul namja mungil itu dan membenamkan juniornya semakin dalam.

"nghh...nghh..kyuhhh". hanya rintihan lemah yang terdengar saat tubuh berotot itu menghentak-hentakkan tubuh lemahnya. Sungmin benar-benar lelah untuk mendesah saja ia tak mampu, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki sungmin dan menekuknya, dengan posisi menyamping ia kembali menggenjot tubuh mungil itu, ke atas dan kebawah...tubuhnya semakin terhentak hebat karena gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh...nghhhhmmh...le..lahhh kyuhhh...nghhhh". Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

Kyuhyun hampir mencapai puncak, namja tampan itu mempercepat sodokannya untuk mengejar orgasmenya.

"Akku hampir sampai mingghh...akhh..sshh...akkhhh...MMIIIIINGGGGHHH!

"Nghhhhhhh...kyuuuhhhh...ssshhhh".

'SPPULRTTT...SPPULLLRTT...SPPULLRTTT'. Sperma Kyuhyun menyembur kuat di dalam hole Sungmin, sebagian meleleh keluar dari hole yang tidak mampu menampung cairan kental itu.

'HOOSSHH...HOOSHHH...HOOSSHHH' keduanya terengah-engah saling mengais paosakan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Kyuuhh...aku le-lahh.."

"Jangan tidur Chaggy...bersihkan tubuhmu dulu". Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, pandangan namja mungil itu semakin meredup menahan lelah.

"Shirrroo...". Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxy indahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, menghadapi sikap Sungmin... dengan perlahan ia menarik Juniornya yang masih tertanam di tubuh Sungmin.

"Nggghhhh...". Sungmin mendesah saat benda besar itu tertarik keluar.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang di penuhi aroma Sex.

Setelah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya,kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat lengkap dengan handuk kecil. Dan...oh... tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak.

Kyuhyun menyapukan handuk kecil yang sudah di basahi air hangat itu di tubuh bagian depan Sungmin, kemudian ia menelungkupkan tubuh mungil itu untuk membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aiiisssh ck..ck...jinjja...kau benar-benar ratu tidur Ming". Namja tampan itu berdecak dan tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya tetap tertidur saat Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, hingga kakinya menjuntai ke bawah ranjang. Dokter muda itu membuka kotak yang ia bawa tadi.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaki namja mungilnya, memperlihatkan single holenya yang tampak memerah. Ia mengambil sebuah pinset anatomi, dan menggunakan ujung atasnya untuk menguak hole Sungmin.

"Ssshhhh ". Sungmin mendesis dalam tidurnya.

'Spluurrr'. tampak cairan kental yang meleleh dari hole itu dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Kyuhyun menunggu hole sungmin mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya(Sperma kyuhyun) hingga terus menetes mengotori lantai kamar mereka.

Setelah dirasa semua sperma sudah keluar, kyuhyun membasuh hole Sungmin dengan air yang sudah di campur dengan cairan antiseptik mengantisipasi hole namja mungilnya tidak terinfeksi.

"Ngghhh...". Sungmin kembali merintih dalam tidurnya, holenya seperti digelitik oleh sesuatu.

Dan terakhir...Kyuhyun mengolesi hole Sungmin dengan salep pengurang rasa sakit, ia tidak mau namja mungilnya kesakitan saat bangun nanti.

Gerakan tangan kyuhyun dan sensasi dingin dari salep itu kembali membuat sungmin mendesah dalam tidurnya.

"Ngghhh...kyuuhh henthikaaanhh.."

"Hentikan apa...Miiing?" Kyuhuyun mengangkat sungmin ke atas, dan membenarkan posisi tidur namja imut itu, tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh polos kekasihnya.

"Chaa...sekarang kau siap untuk tidur cantik...chaggy.."

'CCUUUPPP'. Kyuhyun mengecup mesra bibir Sungmin, dan beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut Sungmin. Memeluknya erat dan jatuh terlelap di samping Kelinci manisnya.

...

...

"Bagaimana Chaggy...apa Dokter Cho itu sudah terpikat padamu?"

"Aisssshhh Eomma...selama masih ada bocah sialan itu, Sicca tidak akan bisa mendekati Kyuhyun!" Jessica berseru pada yeojja paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Yak!..gunakan otakmu itu...kalau kau tidak bertindak, mana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan Dokter kaya itu! Ikuti cara Eomma Chaggy".

"M-maksud Eomma cara apa?". Jessica menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas buah Apel.

"Ingatkah kau 16 tahun yang lalu,...Eomma menyuruh Dae Woo membunuh anak Bungsu Choi?"

"Bukankah paman Dae Woo tidak membunuhnya dan malah merawat anak itu...Eomma".

"Benar, si pengkhianat brengsek itu tidak membunuhnya,... tapi eomma membayar orang untuk menabrak Dae Woo beserta bocah Choi itu Chaggy, dan menurut orang suruhan Eomma...keduanya MATI...ahahhahahahah...aku berhasil memisahkan anak bungsu dari keluarga yang sudah menyengsarakan kita Sicca.". Yeojja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejahatannya beberapa tahun silam.

"Jadi maksud Eomma...aku harus menyuruh orang untuk membunuhn Lee Sungmin?"

"Terserah...yang penting rencanamu berjalan mulus Chaggy". Yeojja itu meninggalkan Jessica yang terdiam menatap buah apel di tangannya.

"Baiklah...nikmati sisa hidupmu Lee Sungmin!" Sigh...pisau tajam menacap kuat pada buah apel dalam genggaman Jessica.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaaaaaaaa...Cupid'skyumin datang bawain Chappy 5 nya semoga tidak kependekan ^^...

Aduh Chingu...gimana Chapter yang ini? NC nya Kyumin Kurang Hot ya T_T

Miiiaaannn...Author masih baru, ini FF pertama ...apalagi FF NC...

Author belum punya pengalaman apa-apa nulis NC ...maklumin yaa ^^**.**

Readers pasti bingung dengan asal-usul Sungmin, dan Paman yang mati di chap sebelumnya. ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa

**Untuk:**

**GamerPink, Diavolos, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, NicKyun, Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, vicsparkyu4ever, ammyikmubmik, Cho Sungkyu, kim eun neul, 333LG, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yuara Tirania, sun young, Cul Ah, DadjoePranatha, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, nahanakyu, oshi137joyer, ChoLee, Jirania, ming0101,sparkyumin-08, chanmoody, minnieGalz, Kms, Sarahyuni, PumpkinSparKyumin, Cho Kyu Chely, nene137, novacllend, I'm minhyun, Buniie evil, Princess kyumin, mingi, KyuMin Real, nery, Kim kinan, liaa kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kyuminalways89, JOYeerrElpeu, 137Line, sun young, kyumin forever, Maulimich , kyuqie, Lee minlia, wonnie, Kyuyoon Cho, yeye, revaelf , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, RinduCho, HeeYeon, shipper, vey900128, Yunnieah, kimhankyu, kyuti , dan para Guest^^...**

Gomawooo udah repiu repiu, sama ngasih masukan... :*

Tetep Review yaaa, biar Author Yadong ini terhindar dari busung lapar...

Kalau reviewnya dikit, T_T...author g semngt lnjutn next chaptersnya

Annyeooooongg...

Kamshaheeee...

Hug*


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast: Haehyuk, YeWook ,Choi Siwon, Kim Kbum (Lee Kibum), HanChul**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_**My Doctor My Love**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Jadi maksud Eomma...aku harus menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Lee Sungmin?"

"Terserah...yang penting rencanamu berjalan mulus Chaggy". Yeojja itu meninggalkan Jessica yang terdiam menatap buah apel di tangannya.

"Baiklah...nikmati sisa hidupmu Lee Sungmin!" Sigh...pisau tajam menacap kuat pada buah apel dalam genggaman Jessica.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

1 Jan 2013,

07:00 a.m.

Andante Cafe.

Back song :Memories/ Super Junior

...

Pukul tujuh pagi...oh ayolah itu cukup pagi bagi sebuah kafe pada umumnya untuk menyapa pelanggan. Tapi pengecualian untuk Andante Cafe yang berdiri kokoh selama bertahun-tahun mendampingi bangunan besar di sampingnya (Miracle Senior High School) .

Seperti biasa... pagi ini kafe di penuhi siswa-siswi dan karyawan Miracle High School, tentunya dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang berkunjung untuk menambah asupan energi sebelum beraktivitas, bahkan ada yang sekedar bercanda gurau bersama rekan mereka sebelum bel masuk.

Tapi ada yang tidak biasa dari pengunjung kafe itu. Semua pandangan mereka tertuju pada object di sudut kafe. Tak ada yang menyentuh makanan ataupun minuman di depan mereka. Kafe dihiasi dengan suara decakan kagum dan bisikan memuji untuk object penyita perhatian itu.

Apa yang menyita perhatian mereka sebenarnya?

Di sudut kafe...dua orang namja tampan,..oh Ralat

Lebih tepatnya, seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja cantik tengah duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir cairan hitam pekat di hadapan mereka.

Tak ada yang berbicara dari keduanya. Sang namja cantik memandangi pria di hadapannya sementara tangan lentiknya terulur untuk mengambil kopi dan mulai menyeduhnya. Sedangkan sang namja tampan hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, ia lebih memilih memandangi cairan hitam pekat di depannya daripada membalas tatapan lawan duduknya.

.

Hampir 20 menit berlalu, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata bahkan untuk saling melemparkan senyum sekalipun.

"Hhhhhhhhhh...jadi, kau mengundangku kemari hanya untuk kau pandangi seperti ini?"

Sang namja tampan menghela nafas panjang. Frustasi...ya mungkin itu yang tengah dirasakannnya, menunggu reaksi dari seseorang yang tanpa berdosa membuatnya bingung , apalagi membiarkannya terpenjara dalam kesenyapan yang di buat namja cantik itu.

"...". Tak ada jawaban, namja cantik itu tetap pada posisinya, menempelkan mulut cangkir di bibir merahnya. pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh kekar yang gusar menuggu jawaban.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, jawab aku?!".

"...".

"Baiklah...aku pergi". Namja tampan itu dengan sigap berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan lawan duduknya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat namja cantik itu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi...Woonie".

Untuk sejenak Siwon memejamkan matanya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menatap namja cantik yang menahannya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, memastikan adanya sepercik kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Kau membuatku gila Lee Kibum".

"Duduklah kembali...aku ingin bicara".Tanpa protes, namja kekar itu kembali menduduki kursinya, ia berusaha sabar meredam emosinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?...aku kembali Wonnie".

"Rindu?... rinduku sudah kadaluwarsa untukmu, pergilah ke Amerika lagi, jangan temui aku!"

"Wonnie~...

"Kau dengan mudahnya datang dan pergi..."

"Wonnie~..

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku Bummie!"

"Wonnie.. dengarka-

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa persetujuanku, tak ada kabar darimu!"

"Wo~..

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya! Kau menyiksaku Bummmmpppffffff...". Mata obsidiannya terbelalak lebar saat bibir Kibum mengunci ocehannya.

Seisi kafe berteriak shock dengan adegan yang tengah mereka saksikan, namun dua orang yang tengah berciuman itu tak terusik sedikitpun, keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman hangat mereka. Mungkin karena rindu yang selama ini mengendap dalam hati mereka.

"Wonnie...dengarkan aku". Kibum memulai pembicaraan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, tangannya terulur untuk menautkan jarinya dengan jari Siwon.

"Ne, bicaralah Bummie aku mendengarkanmu, dan jangan pergi lagi". Siwon membalas genggaman Kibum dengan posesive. Sepertinya ciuman Kibum terlalu ampuh untuk meredakan ego seorang Choi Siwon.

"6 tahun lalu setelah kematian appa...aku memutuskan untuk fokus menyelesaikan pendidikanku . Aku harus memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas kematiannya Woonie."

"Kekuatan?..". Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, ada misteri yang tak ia ketahui dari namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Ne..kekuatan.. 6 tahun yang lalu...aku hanyalah bocah yang tak memiliki daya...aku tau pembunuhnya. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku. Kini aku kembali untuk menemukan pembunuh Appa dan menemukan nam-dongsaengku, aku tau dia masih hidup".

"C-chakaman...kau memiliki dongsaeng? Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya Bummie".

"A...sebenarnya dongsaeng angkatku. Selama Appa hidup, ia tak menginginkan orang lain mengetahui keberadaan dongsaengku, terlalu mengancam hidupnya. Jadi karena itu aku tak pernah menceritakan padamu".

Kerutan di dahi namja tampan itu semakin bertambah setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Benar-benar ada misteri dalam hidup namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Yya...aku tak berguna sekali Bummie, kau menyimpan masalahmu sendiri".

"Mianhae Woo~

"Panggil aku chaggy!".

"Nee...Mianhae chaggy...akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang temani aku". Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan berotot itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana Bummie?"

"Pemakaman Appa".

* * *

Pagi yang cerah...secerah wajah stoic yang tengah memulai ritual paginya...memandangi wajah tidur seorang aegyo prince...Lee Sungmin.

Berkali-kali Dokter muda itu merubah posisinya untuk menatap namja mungilnya. Tak jarang pula ia mengecup mata, pipi dan bibir merah Sungmin... Lee Sungmin terlalu menggemaskan.

"Eumh...". Dua mata foxy yang dinantikan kyuhyun akhirnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk melindungi mata Sungmin dari silaunya sinar matahari yang menerobos kamar mereka.

"Kyuu..."

"Saengil chukkae...Chaggy". Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya setelah kedua foxy itu terbuka sempurna, senyumnya semakin berkembang setelah mengatakan kalimat pertama untuk kelincinya.

"Ommoo...hari ini ulang tahunku,...SRETT.. aaaakkhh hiks..". Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya setelah menyadari hari lahirnya, tapi kemudian ia merintih sakit...bagian bawah tubuh terutama buttnya benar-benar sangat nyeri.

"Wa-wae Ming?". Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, ia sungguh khawatir dengan rintihan namja mungilnya.

"Di dalam sini sakit...hikkss". Sungmin menepuk-nepuk buttnya yang tertutupi selimut tebal mereka. Dokter tampan itu hanya tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Sungmin.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu Ming".

"Mwooo? Aku tidak mau hadiah seperti ini...hiks sakit kyu".

"Yyaa...aku memberimu hal yang paling kau inginkan Chaggy. '_Aku ingin seperti Hyukkie dan Hae Ajjushi, aku ingin melakukan itu Kyuuuu_". Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat menirukan suara rengekan Sungmin.

"Suaramu jelek...jangan meniruku Dokter Cho Pabbo!".

"Ommo...suaraku ternyata jelek... mulai sekarang dokter cho tidak akan memberimu lullaby".

"Andwae...itu kewajibanmu, setiap malam kau harus bernyanyi untukku". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya,kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Kyuhyun, dan menarik wajah tampan itu untuk semakin mendekatinya.

'Cup'. Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas. Namun kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah datarnya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, sungmin kembali mengecup bibir namja berkulit pucat di atasnya.

'Cuppp'. Kyuhyun kembali diam tidak merespon kecupan Sungmin.

"Kyuuu...hiks kau marah, mianhaemmmpfffhhh...ngghhhmmmhhhhh".

Sepertinya sang Dokter tampan tidak tahan menggoda Sungmin, dengan panas ia mencium namja mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melepas pagutan mereka, tangannya terulur ke meja nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya,

'Gulp'...

Tubuh polos penuh bercak-bercak merah . Benar-benar menggoda iman...setan dalam diri kyuhyun meronta ingin dibebaskan dan menerkam tubuh molek itu. Namun...Kyuhun mengendalikan semuanya, cintanya terlalu besar untuk namja mungil di bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka kaki Sungmin, kemudian mengulang mengolesi hole Sungmin dengan salep yang semalam ia gunakan.

"Masih sakit chaggy?"

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng imut, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas meraih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie Hyung...gomawo". Namja kelinci itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Dokter tampan itu.

"Aisshh...kenapa baru sekarang memanggilku hyung...". Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, tangannya tergerak untuk membelai surai lembut namja mungil dalam dekapannya.

Hari pertama pergantian tahun sekaligus hari lahir sungmin, mereka lewati dengan manis dan penuh cinta. Selama 6 tahun hidup bersama, cinta kyuhyun tak pernah berkurang melainkan semakin bertambah tiap harinya. Namja imut itu berhasil mendekap separuh hidup Kyuhyun. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada penyesalan...semua untuk Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"kyhu hyump...~

"Kunyah dan telan dulu makanannya ming". Kyuhyun mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang sarapan Sungmin.

Dengan patuh, namja kelinci itu melumat makanan yang berada di mulut mungilnya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat makan, Sungmin menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang menjulur ke lantai maju dan mundur saling berlawanan. Kepalanya pun tak luput dari gerakannya, bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri seirama dengan kunyahannya.

Kyuhyun begitu tenang menikmati paginya bersama namja menggemaskan di hadapannya. Dengan sabar ia menyuapi Sungmin. Sebenarnya mereka belum beranjak dari ranjang, lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa sarapan Sungmin ke kamarnya, mengingat namja mungil itu masih kesakitan karena ulah brutalnya semalam.

"Kyunnie ayo...". Tiba-tiba Sungmin melompat dari ranjang dan menarik tangan kyuhyun.

"Eodi..chaggy?"

"Mendoakan paman Woo...ayo ke pemakaman". Sungmin masih menarik tangan namja yang tak kunjung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak Ming...paman Woo akan ketakutan jika ada kelinci telanjang yang mendoakannya, mandi dan pakai pakaianmu chaggy". Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengambil selimut dan melilitkannya di tubuh polos Sungmin.

Kematian Dae woo bertepatan dengan hari lahir Sungmin, namja imut itu tak pernah melewatkan kunjungannya ke pemakaman sosok yang menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu baginya, tentunya sebelum bertemu dengan Dokter bermarga Cho itu.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Seorang yeojja cantik duduk termenung mengamati benda terang yang bergerak-gerak bagai memiliki nyawa, pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya dengan seorang bayi mungil.

"Yeobbo...apa yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah yeojja cantik itu.

"Hanya menyalakan lilin di kue buatanku Hannie...".

"Kue?...bukankah ini kue ulang tahun?". Tangannya memutar-mutar kue yang berada di hadapan istrinya.

"Ne...untuk anak kita?". Seulas senyuman cantik menghias wajah tirusnya, tangan lentiknya tanpa henti mengelus gambar bayi mungil di dalam foto itu.

"Yeobbo...anak kita sudah tiada...cobalah untuk menerima ini semua".

"Ani...aku yakin anak kita masih hidup, kita tidak pernah menemukan jasadnya Hannie...bayi mungil kita pasti ada di suatu tempat, ahhh...aku jadi rindu Minnie, antarkan aku ke rumah Kyuhyun Hannie".

"Ne...yeobbo".

Hangeng hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mendekap tubuh ramping di hadapannya, ia tak akan pernah bisa memaksa Heechul melupakan kejadian hilangnya anak bungsu mereka yang telah dinyatakan tewas oleh pihak kepolisian.

**Flash Back On**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yeobbo?...'Cupp'. Hangeng mengecup bibir yeojja cantik yang masih terbaring lemah paska melahirkan.

"Gwaenchana...hannie, di mana anak kita?"

"Bayi mungil kita masih di ruang perawatan intensif...kau bisa melihatnya nanti Yeobbo."

"Ani...aku ingin sekarang Hannie...biarkan aku memeluknya". Heechul memaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Yeojja cantik ini terpisah dari bayinya selama 3 hari, karena kondisi si mungil yang lemah.

"Wonnie, bantu apa mengantarkan Eomma.. ne?"

"Ne...Appa".

Hangeng mendorong kursi roda dengan perlahan, membawa tubuh ringkih istrinya menuju sebuah ruangan sang bayi mungil, sementara di samping mereka... Siwon berjalan mengiringi dengan membawa cairan infus yang terhubung dengan tangan yeojja cantik itu.

.

.

"Dokter...Dokter...bayi nyonya Choi menghilang dook".

"Apa maksudmu Suster, bagaimana bisa...". Sang dokter bergerak cepat memasuki ruangan intensif. Kegaduhan mulai terjadi di bangsal anak rumah sakit tersebut. Tak ada satupun mengetahui hilangnya bayi mungil yang baru dilahirkan 5 hari yang lalu.

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa dokter dan suster berlalu lalang dengan kalut.

"Hanie...ada apa di depan sana?" Heechul meraba dadanya, perasaan tidak enak bagai menjalar di tubuhnya

Hangeng tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, pria tampan ini merasakan hal yang sama, dadanya bergemuruh. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kegaduhan di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ah...tu-tuan Choi, Joessonghamnida.." Dokter itu membungkuk pada hangeng, kaca mata yang membingkai matanya seolah tak mampu menutupi sorot kecemasannya.

"Apa maksud kata maaf itu?". Hangeng semakin melangkah mendekati dokter yang gugup di depannya.

"Ba-bayi anda menghilang Tuan".

"Apa!?". Hangeng mencengkeram kuat kerah baju dokter yang tertunduk itu, matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

"DI MANA BAYIKU!...KALIAN TIDAK BECUS MENJAGANYA!PELAYANAN MACAM APA INI!" Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh Dokter, dan bersiap untuk memukulnya. Namun gerakannya di tahan oleh beberapa karyawan di rumah sakit itu.

"A- anakku hilang...". Heechul membekap bibir dengan telapak tangannya. Hatinya bagai di hujam ratusan bahkan ribuan besi tajam. Air mata mengalir bebas dari sudut mata indahnya.

"Eomma...". Siwon memeluk tubuh yeojja yang tengah terisak hebat, ia tak pernah menyangka kejadian ini akan menimpa keluarganya.

"Eom...Eomaaaaaaa..., Appa!...Eomma pingsan". Berkali-kali siwon mengguncangkan tubuh lemah dalam dekapannya, tapi tak ada respon dari yeojja cantik itu.

"CHULLIE!"

...

10 tahun berlalu, tapi keluarga Choi tidak berhenti mencari anak bungsu mereka, segala cara telah dikerahkan namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jejak dari bayi mungil itu. Hingga pihak kepolisian menutup kasus hilangnya bayi mereka dan menyatakan bahwa bayi mereka tewas.

Namun 1 tahun setelah penutupan kasus. Seorang pria asing bernama Lee Dae Woo menghubungi Keluarga Choi tentang keberadaan anak bungsu mereka. Tentunya hal ini menjadi kabar gembira bagi keluarga tersebut. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama, tak ada kabar dari Lee Dae Woo, pria itu menghilang membawa harapan besar keluarga Choi. Hingga akhirnya Hangeng meminta kepolisian mencari sosok Lee Dae Woo tanpa sepengetahuan anak sulungnya... Choi Siwon.

...

"Maaf Tuan Choi... menurut hasil pencarian kami, pria bernama Lee Dae Woo telah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu". Polisi itu menyerahkan selembar foto dan berkas-berkas milik Lee Dae Woo.

"Me-meninggal? Apa ada seorang anak bersamanya?".

"Orang ini meninggalkan seorang anak berumur 19 tahun bernama Lee Kibum".

"Apa ada anak yang lain, berumur 11 tahun?"

"Tidak...Tuan Choi, orang ini hanya memiliki 1 anak".

"Hannnniiiieeeeee!". Tangisan Heechul pecah dalam pelukan suaminya berkali-kali tangannya memukul dada bidang namja tampan hanya diam...ia tau betul rasa sakit yang dirasakan istri tercintanya itu. harapan selama belasan tahun kandas oleh kematian Lee Dae Woo.

**Flash Back Off**

Heechul duduk di samping kemudi suaminya dengan wajah yang berbinar, sebuah boneka kelinci besar tampak duduk manis di pangkuannya.

"Yya...Yeobbo, untuk apa membawa kelinci sebesar itu".

"Wae?...ini untuk Minnie.. aku yakin anak itu pasti senang Hannie." Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya di boneka besar itu.

Namja berhidung mancung itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit bersyukur memang...kehadiran Sungmin dapat mengalihkan duka istrinya.

...

...

TINNGGG TOONNGG...TINNNGG TOOOONG...

Sungmin melangkah perlahan menuju pintu utama, ia masih agak kesulitan untuk berjalan secara benar. Tentunya kalian tau apa sebabnya.

"Nugu-...

"MINNIEEEEEE...". Heechul menghambur masuk dan memeluk erat namja mungil di balik pintu itu.

"Chu-llie Eomma...uggh".

"Yak..yeobbo...hentikan, kau menyakiti Sungmin." Hangeng menarik lengan istrinya saat melihat Sungmin meronta karena sesak.

"Ah...maafkan Eomma.".

"Gwaenchana Eomma". Namja mungil itu menarik tangan Heechul dan Hangeng untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

"Ah...Chakaman...ini untukmu Chaggy".

Namja mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut, setelah melihat gumpalan besar berwarna putih di hadapanny.

"kyyaaaa neomu kyeoptaaa...Eomma tahu ulang tahun Minnie!...gomawo Eommaaaa". Sungmin melompat- lompat girang sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Heechul.

Heechul dan Hangeng dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan namja mungil itu. Untuk sesaat mereka saling melempar pandang.

"Minnie ulang tahun?". Hangeng mencoba memastikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Um..ne, hari ini minnie ulang tahun". namja mungil itu mengangguk-angguk, bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Han-hannie...".

Heechul bergumam lirih...jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ada perasaan aneh yang semakin menguat. Tentang nalurinya...ia yakin dan semakin meyakininya.

"Hannie...aegya kita".

Sungguh hangeng ingin membenarkan ucapan istrinya, tapi bukti itu belum terlalu kuat untuk meyakinkannya. Mungkinkah hanya suatu kebetulan saja, atau memang anak itu darah dagingnya.

"Ah...kalian tau rumah ini". Namja tinggi berkulit pucat membuyarkan tatapan penuh isyarat dari pasangan suami istri itu. Ia melangkah mendekati namja mungil yang masih asik memainkan kelinci besarnya.

"...".

"Wae? Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian?". Dokter muda itu mengerutkan dahinya menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres dengan dua orang yang berdiri mematung memandangi Sungmin.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu nak". Hangeng memegang pundak kyuhyun, tampak jelas tatapan serius dari pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih menerka-nerka kejanggalan di antara Heechul dan Hangeng.

Tak hanya Kyuhyun...namja mungil itu tampak kebingungan dengan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri yeojja cantik yang menatap teduh padanya.

"Chullie Eomma ingin ikut kami?". Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Heechul, yang masih setia memandanginya.

"Ikut kemana chaggy?"

"Pemakaman Paman Woo". Kembali namja mungil itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ummm...tidak Chaggy, Eomma jaga rumah saja..menunggu Minnie pulang". Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk membelai pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Baiklah...aku mengantarkan Sungmin dulu, Annyeong." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan menariknya keluar.

.

.

"Hannie..Minnie anak kita... aku yakin". Heechul meraih boneka kelinci di sampingnya, memain-mainkan telinga panjang boneka tersebut.

"Yeobbo...jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan".

"Tapi tanggal lahirnya sama dengan anak kita Hannie".

"Banyak anak yang memiliki tanggal lahir sama Yeobbo". Hangeng menggeser tubuh besarnya mendekati istri tercintanya.

"Kau meragukan naluriku eoh?"

"Tidak seperti itu Yeob~

"Kau menyebalkan Hannie!" Heechul beranjak meninggalkan suaminya yang terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Yya...mau kemana Chullie?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!". Heechul menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia semakin memasuki ruang utama rumah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhaeyoo Yeobooo".

"Kubilang jangan mengikutiku Ha~...BRUGGHH...Awhhh...PRANK'.

Heechul tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya, hingga tubuh rampingnya menabrak meja di depannya. Goncangan yang di akibatkan olehnya menjatuhkan sebuah benda berframe keramik.

"Aigooo...Chullie!"

Heechul menggosok-gosok pinggulnya yang terantuk meja, namun seketika gerakan tangannya terhenti. Mata kucingnya melirik suatu object di bawah pecahan kaca.

"Ha~Hannie...i-ini". Manik matanya terbelalak lebar mengetahui siluet dalam foto itu.

"Lee Dae Woo..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Semilir angin musim dingin mengalun lembut menebarkan ribuan kelopak mawar merah yang tumbuh mengelilingi sebuah pemakaman. Begitu indah memang...tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi suasana sunyi di pemakaman itu.

"Ming..kau lelah?"Kyuhyun membelai pipi namja mungil yang menyandarkan kepala di lengan kokohnya.

"Ani...aku ingin segera sampai di makam paman Woo".

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, melewati jalan setapak menuju pemakaman yang berbukit.

Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mencapai makam itu, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dikejutkan oleh dua orang namja yang duduk di samping makam paman Sungmin (Lee Dae Woo).

"Kalian siapa?". Kedua namja itu memutar tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Sungmin!". Keduanya berseru bersamaan memanggil nama namja mungil di hadapan mereka. Kemudian saling melempar pandang menuntut jawaban.

"Wonnie kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau juga mengenalnya Bummie?"

"Ommo Wonnie Hyung!...Ahhhh Bummie Hyuuuuuung". Sungmin berlari memeluk kibum, keduanya berpelukan erat tanpa memperdulikan dua namja lainnya yang memasang wajah bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Yak! Ada apa ini?...Ming hentikan". Kyuhyun memisah pelukan kakak beradik yang melepas rindu itu, kemudian mendekap Sungmin secara posesive.

"Siapa kau..?". Kibum berkacak pinggang menghadapi namja tinggi di depannya.

"Kau yang siapa? Aku kekasihnya...jauhi Ming-Ku!".

"Sungmin nam-dongsaengku...jadi aku adalah hyungnya"

"MWOOOO?" Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkejut dengan pernyataan namja cantik di hadapan mereka.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak, kalian mengganggu appaku, Ayo minnie kita doakan Appa, jangan pedulikan mereka."

Kibum meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk di samping makam, kedua mata terpejam, telapak tangan saling menyatu, menandakan keduanya terlarut dalam rangkaian doa. Mereka mengabaikan dua namja yang masih kesulitan mencerna kata-kata kibum.

.

.

"Jadi..Sungminnie, adik angkatmu itu Bummie?". Siwon mendekati Kibum yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan berdoanya.

"Ne...tak kusangka kami betemu di tempat ini, sepertinya takdir berpihak padaku Wonnie". Kibum mengelus surai Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kalian berdua kerumahku sekarang juga, jelaskan semua ini padaku!"

"Cih...untuk apa menuruti maumu Cho". Siwon berdecak, ia masih menyimpan dendam pada namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Tuan Choi .., kedua orang tuamu di rumahku".

"Mwooo? Appa dan Eomma di rumahmu...aissshh jinjjaaa". Siwon merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya mencoba menghubungi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne hyung, Chullie Eomma di rumah kami". Namja mungil itu tersenyum manis, siwon mengurungkan niat untuk mendial nomor appanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sepertinya namja kekar ini lebih mempercayai Sungmin.

Keempat namja itu bergegas meninggalkan pemakaman, dan melajukan mobil mereka menuju rumah kyuhyun. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak tanda tanya mengenai latar belakang kehidupan kekasih mereka.

* * *

**Heechul Pov**

Semuanya jelas...

Foto ini sudah menjadi bukti bagiku...Sungmin adalah anakku,

Aku tau desiran naluri ini saat melihatnya...ya Tuhaan pertemukan aku dengan buah hatiku.

"Yeobbo...tenanglah, sebentar lagi mereka pasti kembali."

Aku hanya menghela nafas menanggapi ucapan suamiku, semua ini terlalu menegangkan...

Penantian dan keyakinanku selama ini akankah berbuah manis...aku menemukan darah dagingku.

Decitan mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah ini..mungkinkah itu mereka? Mungkinkah itu Sungmin...malaikat kecilku?

Ku perlebar langkahku menuju pintu utama rumah ini, dengan sekuat tenaga aku membukanya.

Anak itu di depanku...wajah itu...mata itu..bibir itu...

"Anakku!"

**Heechul Pov End**

Sungmin dengan semangat berlari ke teras rumahnya, namja mungil itu sudah terlalu rindu untuk bertemu dengan dua tamu yang mengunjungi rumahnya di pagi ini.

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan...

"Anakku!"

Secara mengejutkan seorang yeojja cantik memeluk tubuhnya, seperti dejavu memang. Pagi tadi yeojja cantik ini juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun pelukan kali ini berbeda. Heechul menangis dan megucapkan kalimat yang membuat 3 namja di depannya saling bertukar pandang, tanda tak mengerti.

"Eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi nak"

"Eomma akan menjagamu..". pelukan heechul semakin mengerat, mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Tak ada respon dari Sungmin, namja mungil ini terlalu terkejut dan bingung dengan semua sikap Heechul.

"Eomma...ada apa? Kenapa menangis..?" Siwon berjalan mendekati wanita yang tengah terisak hebat di hadapannya.

"Wo-Wonnie...dia dongsaengmu, Sungmin dongsaeng kandungmu Chaggy".

Semua mata terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Heechul, kecuali Hangeng yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksud Eomma?".

"Kalian semua...masukklah, biar Appa yang menjelaskan semuanya".

* * *

"Yak Jessica! Kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini Eohh?"

"Ani..Eomma...percuma jika aku masuk...Dokter Cho juga tidak hadir hari ini". Jessica menyilangkan kedua kakinya, pandangannya fokus membolak-balikkan majalah Fashion di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau sudah menyusun rencanamu chaggy?"

"Tenang Eomma...semua beres, aku membayar orang untuk menculik Sungmin besok". Tangannya menutup majalah di pangkuannya, kemudian menatap yeojja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Menculik? Kau tidak membunuhnya Chaggy?"

"Membunuh secepat itu terlalu beresiko Eomma...Sicca punya cara lain untuk menyingkirkan bocah itu".

"Bagus...kau memang anak Eomma". Yeojja itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jesicca, sambil tersenyum licik.

'BRAAKKKKKKK'

Pintu utama rumah yeojja itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan 3 namja bertubuh besar dan angkuh.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Pergi dari Rumahku!"

"Cih...Berani-beraninya kau mengusir kami JUNG MIRAE! Bayar Hutangmu...sekarang juga!" Salah seorang dari pria itu mencengkeram kerah baju milik Mirae, sehingga tubuhnya terangkat.

"Ugh...ak-aku s-sudah membayarnya-"

'BUGHH'

"ITU BARU BUNGANYA, PEREMPUAN JALANG!". Pria kekar itu menghempaskan tubuh Mirae, menghasilkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"Eommaaaaa...lepaskan Eommaku, pergi kalian!" jessica berlari menghampiri tubuh lemah ibunya.

"Yya...Mirae, ternyata anakkmu sudah besar...wow sexy...kami bisa menganggapmu lunas...tapi dengan tubuh anakkmu ini." Salah seorang dari pria itu menatap intens pada jessica.

"Tidak...Aku tidak akan menjual anakku pada manusia busuk seperti kalian!"

'PLAKKK' . Sebuah tamparan keras, menghantam pipi kanan Mirae...tampak darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Eommaaa...Hiks...Berhenti menyakiti Eommaku! Dasar Brengsek!"

"Calm down baby...dengar, beri tahu ibumu untuk melunasi hutangnya...atau serahkan tubuhmu ini saja untuk menebusnya...ahahahhahahhahaha".

Terdengar gelak tawa dari 3 pria besar itu, sementara Jessica menangis ketakutan dengan menyangga tubuh lemah ibunya.

"Jung Mirae...waktumu 1 minggu untuk melunasinya, jika kau tak mampu membayarnya...kami akan mengambil anak manismu ini...dan jangan sekali-kali melarikan diri dari kami!

'BRAAKKKKKK'..tendangan keras dari salah seorang pria itu berhasil meremukkan meja di hadapan Jessica dan ibunya.

"Maafkan Eomma Sicca..." Mirae memeluk tubuh Jessica yang bergetar hebat.

"Hiks...kenapa jadi seperti ini Eomma".

"ini semua karna Choi itu ...jika saja si brengsek itu tidak memecat appamu...Appamu tidak akan bunuh diri...dan hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini Chaggy".

"Hiks...lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Eomma...waktu kita hanya 1 minggu"

"Dengar chaggy...secepatnya kau harus menyingkirkan Sungmin...kau harus bisa menjadikan dokter cho milikmu,dengan begitu...kita bisa membayar hutang itu dengan harta miliknya chaggy"

"Ne... Eomma, aku yakin rencana kita berhasil".

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaa...chptr 6 hadir,Miaaan updatenya lama...

untuk:

**GamerPink, KyuLoveMin, vea, leeminad, KIm MIn Ra, vey900128, DadjoePranatha, Cul Ah, Diavolos, evil vs bunny, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, QQ KyuminShipper, NicKyun, amalia, Aii chan,sparkyumin-08, sun young, SazkiaSiwonestELf, PumpkinSparKyumin, chanmoody, Baby 2min, kyuqie, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Yc K.S.H, , Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, kim eun neul, vicsparkyu4ever, ammyikmubmik, Cho Sungkyu, 333LG, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yuara Tirania, nahanakyu, oshi137joyer, ChoLee, Jirania, ming0101**,s**parkyumin-08, minnieGalz, Kms, Sarahyuni, , Cho Kyu Chely, nene137, novacllend, I'm minhyun, Buniie evil, Princess kyumin, mingi, KyuMin Real, nery, Kim kinan, liaa kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kyuminalways89, JOYeerrElpeu, 137Line, sun young, kyumin forever, Maulimich , Lee minlia, wonnie, Kyuyoon Cho, yeye, revaelf , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, RinduCho, HeeYeon, shipper,, Yunnieah, kimhankyu, kyuti ,dan para Guest^^...**

Gomawooo udah review fic author,

Tetep review ne...kasih semangat Author yadong ini,

Kl reviewnya dikit, author busung lapar...,

* * *

Annyeoooong

Kamshaheeee

Hugggg :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast: Haehyuk, YeWook ,Choi Siwon, Kim Kbum (Lee Kibum), HanChul**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_**My Doctor My Love**_

**Previous Chapter**

"ini semua karna Choi itu ...jika saja si brengsek itu tidak memecat appamu...Appamu tidak akan bunuh diri...dan hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini Chaggy".

"Hiks...lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Eomma...waktu kita hanya 1 minggu"

"Dengar chaggy...secepatnya kau harus menyingkirkan Sungmin...kau harus bisa menjadikan dokter cho milikmu,dengan begitu...kita bisa membayar hutang itu dengan harta miliknya chaggy"

"Ne... Eomma, aku yakin rencana kita berhasil".

**Chapter 7**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu utama, begitu seluruh tamu memasuki rumah mewahnya. Senyuman tipis tampak menghias wajah berahang tegas miliknya, ia pun tak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu. Tapi satu yang ia yakini...namja mungilnya akan bahagia setelah ini, dan itu membuat hatinya berdesir senang.

Dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mengikuti 5 orang yang menduduki sofa ruang utama, namun tiba-tiba lengkung senyum dokter tampan itu menghilang saat...

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ?!. Kyuhyun berseru keras ketika melihat Siwon duduk merangkul Sungmin dan kibum yang berada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Huh! Appa...jelaskan maksud Eomma tadi, jangan hiraukan dia". Siwon hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi seruan Dokter muda di belakangnya. Rengkuhan lengannya semakin mengerat pada namja cantik di kedua sisinya.

"Ming! Pindah..!". Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin untuk menjauhi namja kekar di sisinya.

"Tidak!... Sungmin duduk!..." Namja mungil itu kembali terhempas ke sofa, setelah Siwon menarik tangan kirinya.

"Yah!..menyingkir dari Ming-Ku, Choi Siwon!"

"Shirro...kau yang enyah dari sini, kami tak membutuhkan manusia Arogan sepertimu!"

"Mworagoo?! Ini rumahku...kau yang seharusnya angkat kaki dari sini!".

"Aku tak peduli Cho~...

'BRAAAKKKKKKK'

Gebrakan meja dari tangan lentik serorang Choi Heechul berhasil membuat penghuni ruang utama terhentak, termasuk dua namja yang tengah berseteru tidak jelas di ruangan itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak diam tak berkutik setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata kucing di hadapan mereka. Yeojja cantik itu beranjak mendekati Sungmin kemudian membawa namja mungil itu untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Hangeng. Berharap dengan cara ini dapat membuat dua namja tampan itu tenang.

"Kalian Monster...".

" M-mwo? Yya Eomma...manusia arogan ini yang monster".

"Cih...menggelikan,.. kau bahkan seratus kali lebih mengerikan dibandingkan monster ." Kyuhyun lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping kibum, berkali-kali dokter tampan itu mengumpat lirih. (_Jadi posisinya Han, Min, Chul dalam 1 sofa, di hadapan mereka Kyu, Bum, Won dalam 1 sofa_)

"Yak! Mau apa kau duduk di situ Cho?!"

"ini sofaku, Wae? Apa masalah untukmu Choi Siwon"

"Kau mendekati Kibum-Ku Eohhh?!

...

...

Dan...perdebatan itu terus berlangsung mewarnai ruangan besar milik Kyuhyun, suami istri Choi hanya memijit pelipis mereka...pusing. Sedangkan Kibum begitu takjub menyaksikan sikap kekanakan kedua namja tampan itu.

15 menit berlalu, keheningan tampak terajut paska perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Hangeng membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap tiga namja muda di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya...menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Tak satupun menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh object di samping namja China itu. Hangeng memutuskan menoleh ke samping mengikuti arah pandang tiga namja di hadapannya.

Dan Oh...pemandangan langka di hadapan mereka benar-benar menghipnotis empat pasang mata yang melihatnya, dua malaikat cantik tengah memejamkan mata. Heechul bersandar pada sofa dengan Sungmin yang tertidur dalam dekapannya...yang ada dalam benak empat namja tersebut adalah keduanya (Heechul-Sungmin) benar-benar mirip saat tertidur.

"Mengapa mereka bisa tertidur senyaman itu?".Siwon tersadar dari kegiatannya mengamati kedua wajah malaikat di hadapannya.

"Kalau bukan karena kicauanmu...Sungmin-Ku tak akan kelelahan dan tertidur seperti itu".

"Jangan menyulut emosiku Tuan Cho!"

"Wonnie...apa perlu aku menciummu agar kau diam chaggy?". Kibum berbicara sangat lembut, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Tentu...Dengan senang hati Chaggy".

'PLAKKK'

"Yah!...Appo Bummie, aisshh...kenapa kau jadi seperti Eomma eohh?". Siwon menggosok dahinya yang memerah akibat tamparan sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanakan?..apa kau lupa.. Appamu ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kita Wonnie".

"Ne..Arrayooo..Chaggy". namja kekar itu menekuk wajah, tampak ketidak sukaan terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang, perdebatan sang anak dengan tuan rumah benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Bukankah suasana haru yang seharusnya mereka rasakan bukan keributan seperti saat ini.

"Yeobbo...bangunlah". Hangeng menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut pipi yeojja cantik di sisinya.

Yeojja cantik itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya, ia tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari Sungmin tertidur dalam pelukannya. Pandangannya menyapu tiga namja di hadapannya, namun seketika terhenti pada seorang namja di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Yeojja cantik itu baru menyadari Lee Kibum ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Eumm...siapa anak ini?". Heechul menatap siwon dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, tangan lentiknya tak henti-hentinya membelai punggung Sungmin.

"Dia kekasihku Eomma..."

"Ah..ne..Lee Kibum imnida". Kibum menunduk hormat, senyuman berkembang di bibir merah merekah miliknya.

"Neomu Yeppeonaa...anakku benar-benar pabbo".

"Pa-pabbo? Wae geuraesso? Eomma tega sekali mengataiku seperti itu".

"Mengapa baru sekarang mengenalkannya pada kami Chaggy?" Heechul mendelik kesal ke arah namja berlesung pipit di hadapannya.

"Itu karena,..ah ceritanya panjang Eomma".

...

"Jadi...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak sabar, akhirnya menyela perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

"Sungmin darah dagingku". Dengan cepat dan penuh keyakinan yeojja cantik itu menjawab Kyuhyun.

Tiga namja itu masih kesulitan mencerna maksud yeojja cantik di hadapannya, semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan Sungmin darah dagingnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih menganggap penuturan yeojja cantik itu sebagai lelucon.

"Ah begini...Kyuhyun, kami tidak sengaja menemukan foto ini, apa kau mengenalnya?" hangeng menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisikan pria dewasa dengan bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"Uhm..ne..itu pam~

"Itu appaku...". Seru kibum setelah mengetahui siluet dalam foto itu. Hangeng dan Heechul terkesiap mendengar pernyataan namja cantik di hadapannya.

"ini appa...dan ini Sungmin kecil, aku tak pernah menyangka...bahwa kalian adalah keluarga Choi yang selama bertahun-tahun...appa cari". Tangan lentiknya menunjuk satu-persatu siluet dalam foto itu, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis,begitu jelas nada kesedihan yang mengalun dari bibir namja cantik itu.

Pasangan suami istri itu semakin tersentak...ada apa sebenarnya... Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka. Satu demi satu potongan masa lalu mulai terangkai. Cho Kyuhyun...Lee Dae Woo...dan kini Lee Kibum, semua orang ini adalah bagian dari hidup Sungmin. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak mereka, apakah Lee Dae Woo yang menculik bayi mungilnya? Tapi Hangeng dan Heechul menepis prasangka itu, mereka mencoba tetap tenang, mendengarkan pernyataan dari namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ada dalam foto ini?". Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Waktu itu...aku di sekap oleh seorang Yeojja yang menginginkan kematian anak bungsu Choi, Yeojja itu mengancam appa, jika appa tidak membunuhnya...maka sebagai gantinya, aku akan di jual bahkan dibunuh". Bulir kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari sudut matanya.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Kibum terbelalak lebar, tak dipungkiri apa yang mereka dengar benar-benar mengejutkan, terasa menyakitkan...hal mengerikan harus terjadi pada dua namja cantik itu. Heechul semakin mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin, hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik membayangkan bayi mungilnya hanya sendiri menghadapi maut,berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf dan mengecup pipi sungmin.

Siwon mendekap tubuh yang bergetar di sampingnya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada namja cantik itu. ia paham betul luka yang di alami kekasihnya

Sementara Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada wajah polos yang tertidur dalam dekapan Heechul, hatinya bergemuruh, wajah tampan itu tampak mengeras menahan amarah. Sungguh...ia ingin mematahkan leher yeojja keparat itu.

"Appa membohongi yeojja itu dengan mengatakan ia telah membunuh anak bungsu Choi ,tapi sebenarnya Sungmin masih hidup, appa menyembunyikan identitasnya...selama hidupnya appa tak pernah menginginkan siapapun mengetahui keberdaan Sungmin. Maka ia putuskan untuk mencari keluarga Choi sendiri. Tapi yeojja itu mengetahui kebohongan appa dan ia membunuh appaku".

* * *

**Flash Back On**

"Tenang yeobbo...aku akan membalas kematianmu, akan ku pastikan hidup Choi brengsek itu hancur...tenanglah kau di sana yeobbo".

Seorang yeojja mengendap-endap memasuki bangsal anak, tak ada yang mencurigai gerak-geriknya. Yeojja itu mengenakan pakaian suster.

"Ah...ini untuk ruangan intensif?" Yeojja itu menghentikan seorang suster yang membawa nampan berisi susu formula di tangannya.

"Ne...ini untuk bayi nyonya Shim".

"Biar aku saja...aku ditugaskan di sini".

"Jinjja? Aku tak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya".

"Oh..aku dipindah tugaskan di rumah sakit ini...aku cukup berpengalaman, jadi percayakan padaku".

"Baiklah..ini". Tanpa curiga suster itu menyerahkan nampannya kepada yeojja di depannya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan yeojja yang tersenyum licik itu.

.

.

"Suster bodoh...cih".

Dengan pasti ia memasuki ruangan intensif bangsal itu. kepalanya tak pernah berhenti menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sasarannya, banyak bayi mungil di ruangan itu. langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Hmmm...rupanya kau di sini setan kecil". Yeojja itu tersenyum sinis saat membaca deretan huruf box bayi di depannya.

"Aigoo...neomu kyeoptaa...tapi sayang, hidupmu tak lama lagi..., yeobbo aku menemukannya...kita bunuh bayi ini".

Yeojja itu dengan perlahan membawa bayi mungil itu keluar dari ruangan intensif. Tak ada yang menyadari perbuatan suster palsu itu.

"Aku tak akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah Choi...ah aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan".

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Appa...aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini". Kibum berlari menghampiri ayahnya, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Coba appa lihat..mmmm...soal ini hampir mirip dengan soal sebelumnya...cobalah dicermati Bummie". Pria itu mengusap surai hitam milik anak tunggalnya. Ayah dan anak itu tampak bahagia melalui waktu berdua mereka.

'Tookk..Tokk..Tookk'

"Biar Bummie saja yang membukanya appa".

"Ne..."

...

'Cklek'

"Nugu~

"Dimana ayahmu, jangan bergerak?!" Seorang yeojja mengalungkan tangannya yang memegang pisau di leher kibum

"Bummie!...YYA Mirae...jauhi anakku!"

"Ahaha...tidak Oppa, sebelum kau membunuh anak bungsu Choi ini!". Mirae meletakkan bayi mungil itu di meja, sementara tangan kanannya masih memerangkap Kibum dengan pisaunya.

"Apa maksudmu membawa bayi tak berdosa itu Mirrae?! Membunuh?.. kau gila!". Dae woo menghampiri bayi mungil itu dan mendekapnya.

"Ya...aku memang gila Oppa, Bunuh bayi itu..atau pisau ini akan mengoyak kulit anakmu".

"Appa..."

"Lepaskan anakku mirae!" Dae woo bergerak mendekati Kibum dan yeojja gila di hadapannya

"Argh...". setetes darah segar mengalir dari kulit putih yang terkoyak akibat sayatan pisau tajam itu.

"Lihat Oppa...aku tak segan-segan melukai anak ini jika kau mendekat".

"Bummie!..B-baiklah...jangan sakiti anakku Mirae".

"Dengar Oppa...anak ini akan ku bawa bersamaku, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu jika kau membunuh bayi itu, tapi jika tidak..ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak kesayanganmu ini". Yeojja itu tersenyum sinis, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mundur membawa tubuh Kibum.

"Mirae..apa maksudmu, hentikan semua ini!"

"Aku akan membunuh anakmu jika kau mendekat!...hmm aku rasa anakmu memiliki paras yang cantik, aku yakin pria hidung belang di luar sana akan menyukainya Oppa...lebih menguntungkan jika anak ini ku jual". Pisau itu membelai seluruh permukaan wajah Kibum, sementara itu namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan takut.

"...".

"Aku pergi Oppa...ingat, bunuh anak itu, jika kau mengingkarinya...bersiaplah melihat anakmu menjadi makanan pria hidung belang bahkan kau akan melihat mayatnya".

Yeojja itu membawa kibum pergi, Dae woo benar-benar kalut saat ini, bagaimana jika Yeojja itu melukai anaknya...berulang kali ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu lemah... Ia tak habis pikir wanita yang dicintainya melakukan hal sekejam itu.

ya...Mirae adalah cinta pertama Dae Woo, hingga saat ini ia tak pernah melupakan perasaannya, meskipun masing-masing dari mereka telah menikah dan di karuniai anak. Dae Woo masih mencintai Mirae...

Di mana ibu Kibum?...

Wanita itu meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya. Bukankah ini tugas yang berat bagi seorang Lee Dae Woo...menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk putranya, dan kini bebannya semakin bertambah...dengan kehadiran bayi mungil di hadapannya. Haruskah ia membunuh bayi tak bersalah itu demi menyelamatkan Kibum...

Dae Woo melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya, pria itu mendekati Bayi mungil yang menggeliat dan menangis kecil di atas ranjangnya.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menatap sosok malaikat kecil itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara kosong di hadapannya, Dae Woo tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan mungil itu, namun sebuah benda merah muda yang melingkari tangan mungil sang bayi berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

" Choi...1 januari 1995, kau keterlaluan Mirae...bayi ini baru lima hari yang lalu dilahirkan, dan kau ingin membunuhnya..."

"Apa salahmu nak...Ssshhh jangan takut, paman akan menjagamu".

...

...

Dae Woo membawa sebuah pisau Cutter ke dalam kamarnya, kedua tangannya tampak begetar. Entah apa yang akan pria itu lakukan, dengan perlahan ia mendekati bayi mungil itu...

'Crash...Arghhh'

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kirinya, pria itu menggunakan pisau cutter untuk meluakai dirinya sendiri, Dae woo menarik kain merah muda yang menyelimuti tubuh sang bayi kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyeka darah segar yang terus mengalir dari tangannya.

* * *

**...Skip Time,,,,**

"Dimana Bummie!"

"Apa kau sudah membunuh anak itu Oppa?". Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, yeojja itu tetap fokus melihat acara telivisi di depannya.

"Aku sudah menjalankan maumu, lepaskan anakku!". Dae Woo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, kedua mata pria itu bergerak tak menentu menahan amarah.

"Jeongmallyo? Mana buktinya...". Yeojja itu memicingkan matanya saat melihat Dae Woo.

"SRETTT...ini bukti yang kau inginkan!". selembar kain merah muda di penuhi dengan noda darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, di dalam kain itu terdapat pisau cutter yang masih berlumuran darah segar.

Yeojja itu dengan cepat menyambar kain itu, tampak seringaian menakutkan yang terukir di wajah tirusnya. Yeojja itu tanpa henti mengendus-endus kain yang berada di genggamannya membiarkan bau anyir menyentuh indra penciumannya.

"inikah darah Choi itu...ahahahahah bagus Oppa, kau memang dapat di andalkan".

"Di mana Bummie...". Suara itu mengalun begitu rendah dan sarat akan emosi.

"Sicca ...bawa anak itu kemari Chaggy". Yeojja itu menepuk pundak seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

...

"Ummm...ummm". Kibum muncul dengan sebuah kursi roda, selembar lakban menutupi bibirnya sementara kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat. Gadis kecil itu berada di belakangnya membawa tubuh lemah Kibum.

"YAH!...Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku Mirae!" Pria itu berlari cepat menghampiri sang anak dan melepaskan semua ikatan Kibum, hatinya bergemuruh memandang anak semata wayangnya begitu tersiksa.

"Hosh...hosh..hosh..Appaa membunuh adik kecil itu?" . Kibum berseru keras setelah bekappannya terlepas, manik indahnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika appanya adalah seorang yang kejam.

"...".

"Appa! Jawab Bummie!"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Bummie...anak itu bukan siapa-siapa kita".

"ANDWAE...APPA JAHAT...lepaskan aku appa, aku benci appa...lepaskan!"

Tanpa mengindahkan seruan dan rontaan anakknya, pria itu membawa tubuh kibum keluar meninggalkan Yeojja yang masih bereuphoria bersama anak gadisnya.

..."Appa...jawab Bummie! Kenapa appa membunuh adik kecil?!".

Pria itu tak sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, ia tetap menarik tangan mungil itu menuju rumahnya.

"Appa..aku tak mau masuk!". Kibum bersikeras melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lee Dae Woo, namun pria itu tetap bergeming memasuki rumahnya.

"Appa lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin memiliki ayah seorang pembunuh!".

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas panjang menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala, tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai hitam kibum.

"Dengar Bummie...Appa tidak membunuh adik kecil". Dae Woo mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi namja berumur 8 tahun di depannya.

"Sekarang ikut appa...". pria itu menarik Kibum untuk memasuki kamarnya.

...

"Ssst...dia sedang tidur, jangan sampai membangunkannya Bummie".

Keduanya melangkah dengan hati-hati, mendekati bayi mungil yang memejamkan foxy indahnya.

"Appa...tidak membunuhnya". Namja cantik itu tersenyum girang, tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai pipi bulat bayi itu.

"Ne...Appa dan Bummie akan menjaganya".

"Lalu...siapa nama bayi ini Appa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Lee Sungmin?"

"Waaahh...nama yang indah Appa...". Kibum tersenyum lebar, ia beringsut ke atas ranjang dan ikut berbaring di samping Sungmin kecil.

"Tentu Bummie, seindah namanya...Sungmin akan mendapat banyak cinta".

Dae Woo mengelus surai dua namja mungil di hadapannya. Kini Sungmin adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan Kibum. Pria itu bertekad melindungi Kibum dan Sungmin sampai akhir hayatnya.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun mereka lewati dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sungmin sangatlah aktif...Dae Woo mengajarkan namja mungil ini untuk memanggilnya Paman, meskipun pria itu telah mengangkat Sungmin sebagai anaknya. Karena ia yakin...suatu saat, Sungmin akan menemukan orang tuanya yang lebih berhak ia sebut Appa.

Bagi Dae Woo...bergantinya waktu adalah bertambah besar kecemasannnya terhadap kedua anaknya. Ketakutan selalu menghantuinya, bagaimana jika kebohongannya terbongkar...ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang kan menimpa kedua anak itu, terutama Sungmin kecil.

* * *

10 tahun pun berlalu...

"Bummie...Appa akan menyekolahkanmu keluar negri".

"Aku ingin kuliah di sini saja appa, aku ingin menjaga Appa dan Sungmin". Namja cantik itu sibuk berkutat pada buku-buku tebalnya.

"ini demi keselamatanmu Bummie...kau tau, selama ini apa berbohong mengenai keberadaan Sungmin...appa tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu, jika kebohongan ini terbongkar".

Kibum menatap lekat sang ayah,ada ketidak relaan yang terpancar dari sorot mata hitam miliknya

"Bantu Appa..Bummie".

Kibum menunduk dalam, bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi lembaran buku namja cantik itu.

"Ne..Bummie akan mengikuti mau Appa". Tubuh ramping itu bergetar akibat isakkanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit,..terasa berat...jika harus terpisah dari keluarganya.

"Jangan menangis Bummie...semua akan baik-baik saja".

"Lalu...apa yang akan Appa lakukan selama aku pergi?"

"Appa, akan tetap mencari keluarga Sungmin...terlalu berbahaya jika anak itu hidup bersamaku".

"Ne..Appa". Kibum masih menundukkan kepalanya, namja cantik ini tak sangggup menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Appa sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari...dan besok adalah keberangkatanmu ke Amerika Bummie"

"...". Tak ada jawaban, semua yang ia hadapi itu terlalu menyakitinya...Kibum tidak siap meninggalkan segalanya.

Ayah dan anak itu terhanyut dengan kesedihan mereka, tanpa menyadari seorang Yeojja tengah mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dari balik pintu. Yeojja itu mengurungkan niatnya mengunjungi rumah Dae Woo dan memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mata yang berkilat menahan amarah.

"Brengsek kau Dae Woo! Berani-beraninya membohongiku...baiklah, kupastikan besok...kau dan Anak Choi itu menjadi mayat!"

Yeojja itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas miliknya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Bersiaplah, Ada tugas untuk kalian..."

...

...

"Hyung...Hyung sedang apa?" seorang namja mungil berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum yang tengah membongkar isi lemari buku miliknya.

"Minnie~ah,... Hyung sedang mencari buku-buku penting yang akan dibawa besok"

"Minnie bantu...ne?"

"Uhmmm tentu Minnie..." Kibum tersenyum lembut, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala namja mungil di sampingnya.

Keduanya kini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, begitu banyak buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan mengotori lantai.

.

.

"Bummie Hyung...buku-buku ini dipindahkan ke sana?"

"Ne Minnie...hati-hati, perhatikan langkahmu".

"Uhm Hyung...serahkan semuanya pada Mi~ ahhh,...'Brughhh'".

"OMMOOO...Minnie, gwaenchana chaggy..?" kibum membantu Sungmin berdiri, dan membersihkan debu yang melekat pada pakaian namja mungil itu.

"Ada apa Bummie...kenapa dengan dongsaengmu?". Dae Woo menghampiri kedua anaknnya setelah mendengar teriakan Kibum.

"Gwaenchana paman...Minnie hanya terjatuh karena buku-buku itu sangat berat". Sungmin tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, dan membenarkan pakaian Sungmin yang berantakan dan penuh debu. Namun seketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah koran yang terinjak Sungmin. Dengan sigap ia menggeser tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk mengambil koran lusuh itu.

Kedua namja cantik itu memandang heran pada sang Ayah yang begitu serius membaca deretan tulisan koran lusuh dan kusam di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi berbinar kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Sepertinya...Appa berhasil menemukan titik terang Bummie". Pria itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Mwo? Aku tak mengerti maksud Appa?". Kibum mengerutkan dahinya...sepertinya koran itu membuat ayahnya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Ah..Bukan apa-apa..cepat persiapkan dirimu untuk keberangkatanmu besok Bummie". Dae woo melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua anak yang masih memandang aneh padanya.

Ya...surat kabar itu berisi pernyataan hilangnya anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea...Choi Hangeng pemilik tunggal Choi Grup. Dae Woo menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kibum...ia tak ingin pikiran anaknya berubah setelah membaca koran tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi...Kibum tetap harus pergi, demi keselamatannya.

...

...

"Semoga...orang ini masih bisa di hubungi...". Dae Woo mencoba menghubungi contact person yang tertera dalam surat kabar itu.

Harapannya terkabul...

Terdengar nada sambung dari line telfonnya...

"..."

"Ah...Yeobbosseyoo...benarkah ini Tuan Choi Hangeng".

"..."

"Ahh syukurlah, saya Lee Dae Woo...ini mengenai anak bungsu anda Tuan"

"...!".

"Te-tenag Tuan...anak anda baik-baik saja, saya bukan penculik".

"...?"

"Ommo Minnie...Ahhh Daraaahhh!? APPAAAA MINNIE JATUH LAGI!". Terdengar jeritan histeris Kibum dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ah..mianhae Tuan, nanti saya hubungi lagi"...'PIP'

Dae woo berlari cepat menghampiri kedua anaknya, dan benar saja pelipis sungmin berdarah akibat menghantam meja di depannya.

"Minnie..tidak usah membantu Hyung, duduk manis saja"

Ketiganya benar-benar disibukkan dengan segala persiapan Kibum esok hari, hingga mengabaikan ponsel yang terus berdering.

...

...

**Esoknya...**

"Aku akan merindukan kalian". Kibum memeluk erat ayah dan juga dongsaeng kecilnya, bulir bening terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Sssshhh...jangan menangis, Appa yakin kau bisa melaluinya Bummie".

"Ne...Hyung tidak boleh menangis, Minnie dan paman akan selalu mendoakan Hyung".

Kibum hanya mengangguk lemah...namja cantik itu terlalu berat meninggalkan dua orang di hadapannya, pelukannya semakin menguat...mendekap tubuh sang Ayah.

'DEG'

"A-appa, perasaanku tak enak". Kibum menatap cemas pada sosok pria dewasa yang menatap teduh dirinya.

"Yya..tidak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Bummie...cepat, pesawatmu akan berangkat".

...

...

...

Dae Woo dan Sungmin menatap hamparan langit biru...mesin terbang itu membawa Kibum pergi. Seulas senyum dan aliran air mata tampak menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

"Minnie..kajja pulang".

.

.

Dae Woo melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, terkadang ia tertawa melihat ocehan dan tingkah namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Paman...minnie ingin ice cream".

"Baiklah...kita akan membelinya di depan kampus ini Minnie". Dae Woo mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat melewati Saphire Blue University.

"Minnie di dalam mobil saja ne, biar paman yang membelikannya?"

"Tidak...Minnie ikut".

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju toko ice cream, namun tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil dengan dua pengemudi di dalamnya, melaju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Dae Woo menoleh saat mendengar suara ribut di belakangnya, betapa terkejutnya pria itu menyadari sebuah mesin besar meraung dengan kecepatan maksimum tepat mengarah padanya dan Sungmin.

'BRUUUMMM...BRUUUMMM...'

.

.

"Minnie...awas! Bughh'

'BRRRRRAKKKKKKK'

.

.

"PAMAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Tubuh Sungmin terpental ke teras toko ice cream karena dorongan Dae Woo. Sementara Pria itu tergeletak bersimbah darah,... mobil itu berhasil menghantam tubuhnya.

.

"Bagaimana? Keduanya mati tidak?" Seorang pria bertanya pada teman di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa..hanya satu yang mati...anak kecil itu masih hidup".

"Aissshh...tidak mungkin jika harus menabraknya lagi...sudah terlalu banyak orang di sana,apa yang harus kita katakan pada Jung Mirae?"

"Wanita sihir itu pasti akan mengamuk...katakan saja jika keduanya mati".

"Arraseo.."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

**.**

"Maafkan Eomma...Chaggy...Maafkan Eomma membuatmu menderita, semua ini salahku...aku tak bisa menjaga anakku!" Heechul menangis histeris, dekapannya semakin menguat pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Eungh..C-Chullie Eom-maa". Sungmin membuka matanya, nafasnya terasa sesak...yeojja cantik itu terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"Ye-yeobbo...hentikan, kau menyakiti aegya kita".

"Ah...Minnie Chaggy Gwaenchana?" Heechul dengan sigap melepas pelukannya, dan menatap cemas tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Uhm...Chulli Eom~

"Panggil Eomma saja...Minnie adalah anak kandung Eomma!".Heechul kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagia perasaannya saat ini. Sementara Sungmin menatap bingung yojja cantik itu...

"Jadi...Jung Mirae...dalang dari semua ini". Hangeng memijit pelipisnya, wajah tampannya tampak mengeras menyebut nama wanita itu.

"Siapa Wanita itu Appa?". Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, namja tampan itu benar-benar ingin menghabisi yeojja yang telah menyakiti keluarga dan kekasihnya.

"Dia adalah istri dari Jung Hankang, karyawan yang appa berhentikan karena melakukan penyelewengan uang perusahaan, tapi karena banyaknya intimidasi dan takut di jatuhi hukuman...ia bunuh diri".

"Sampai saat ini sepertinya...Mirae tidak tau jika Sungmin masih hidup...kita harus benar-benar menjaga Sungmin dari wanita itu". Kibum mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Siwon, wajah cantiknya semakin redup...menahan lelah mungkin.

"Tentu Bummie...kita semua akan menjaga Sungminnie...sebaiknya aku antar kau ke apartemenmu, kau tampak kelelahan".

"Hannie...wanita itu berbahaya...kau harus segera melaporkannya pada polisi".

"Ne Yeobbo...kita akan mencari Mirae". Hangeng mengusap lengan istrinya, mencoba mengurangi raut cemas yeojja itu.

.

"Ahh..aku ingin menginap di sini saja...". Seru Heechul, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar.

"Yya...Yeobbo tidak hari ini...".

"Wae?...aku ingin bersama anakku Hannie"

"Aku tau, biarkan anak kita istirahat...besok kau bisa mengunjunginya lagi Yeobbo".

"Kau menyebalkan Hannie, ahh tunggu...minnie hari ini kenapa tidak masuk sekolah eumm?". Heechul menatap penuh khawatir pada namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Itu karena semalam Kyu~

"Ah...itu karena semalam Sungmin demam, jadi...aku tak mengizinkannya masuk hari ini".Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, bisa mati Dokter tampan itu jika Pasangan Choi itu tau ia telah memperjakai anaknya.

"Oh..benarkah minnie,..kalau begitu Minnie menginap di rumah Eomma saja?"

"Andwae!..ah maksudku, Sungmin membutuhkan perawatan khusus sampai kondisinya membaik Eomma". Dokter tampan itu tentunya tak rela, terpisah dengan Sungmin sehari bahkan semenitpun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin jauh.

"Kau dengar Yeobbo...Sungmin semalam sakit...sebaiknya kita pulang, biarkan kondisi anak kita pulih, keberadaan kita akan membuatnya bingung,...Sungmin belum mengetahui siapa kita, biarkan Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya"..

.

.

Yeojja cantik itu hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan suaminya, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

'Cupp' "Cepat sembuh Chaggy...Eomma akan mengunjungimu lagi besok...Saranghae ". Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah Kyuhyun meninggalkan lima pasang mata yang menatapnya horor, terutama Hangeng.

"Appa...bersiaplah dicincang olehnya". Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan ibunya, ia menarik pinggul kibum untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tak salah bicara...aisshh wanita itu sensitif sekali..ah Kyu, Appa sebaiknya pulang...jaga Sungmin baik-baik..". Hangeng menghampiri Sungmin, untuk membelai surai hitam miliknya.

Kali ini Tak ada pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon...tentunya hal ini berkat Kibum, namja cantik itu berhasil mengendalikan kuda liarnya.

...

Keempat tamu Kyuhyun telah pergi menyisakan dirinya dan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kyuu...". Sungmin terkejut saat lengan kokoh Kyuhyun memenjarakan dirinya, namja mungil itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"...". Kyuhyun itu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Cherry di bawahnya.

"Nnngghh...kyuhh nnnhh". Sungmin mendesah saat lidah basah itu menjilati rahang hingga bagian belakang telinganya.

"Tak kan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu Ming...". mata coklat itu menatap dalam sepasang foxy yang mengerjap imut.

"Ngghh...akhhhh...sshhh". Kyuhyun kembali menjilat leher Sungmin, membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit mulus itu dengan salivanya.

"K-kyuuhh nggh...aku ingin kau menciumku di sini seperti kemarin". Sungmin mendorong pundak Kyuhyun, melepaskan jilatannya pada dada namja mungil itu. kemudian menunjuk bibir merahnya.

'Smirk'...dengan cepat Kyuhyun melahap bibir kissable itu,

"Hhmmmpppphhhh...nggghhhhhhmmmh". Sungmin membuka bibirnya, menerima ciuman dalam dan basah dari kekasihnya. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan bebas memasuki mulut namja mungil di bawahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

"Ahhhhmmpphhh...mmmhhhh..kyuuhhhmmh...ngggaahhhhmmh".

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, nafas hangat saling menerpa wajah mereka.

Tangan kyuhyun bergerak masuk ke dalam baju Sungmin, meraba-raba perutnya dan terus ke atas menemukan tonjolan berwarna coklat muda, tangan itu memelintir dan mnarik-narik nipple Sungmin .

"Akhhh..akhhh... mmhh..nnghhhh k-kyuhh henthikaan...ngh". Sungmin kembali mendorong pundak Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menatap heran dengan penolakan Sungmin.

"Wae Ming?..."

"Apa kau akan melakukan 'itu'?". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, menatap polos Dokter tampan di atasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia merutukki nafsunya yang begitu besar...Namja tinggi itu tak pernah menduga bahwa kegiatannya semalam membuatnya kecanduan menyentuh dan mencicipi tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

'Ccuup'

"Mianhae chaggy...sebaiknya kita keluar jalan-jalan...ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu". Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas, ibu jarinya mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir namja mungil itu.

"Jalan-jalan?..aku ingin ke Lotte World Kyuuuu ?" Sungmin melompat dari sofa, dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne Chaggy...pelan-pelan".

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Sungmin, baginya...tidak ada yang lebih indah selain senyum dan tawa bahagia dari namja mungil di sisinya.

...

Sungmin melompat-lompat girang saat Kyuhyun memenuhi semua keinginannya..

Begitu banyak wahana bermain yang mereka coba di surga permainan objek wisata itu, bahkan wahana pemacu adrenalin seperti roller coaster , Gyro Swing dan Bungee Drop tak luput dari jamahan namja kelinci itu.

Kyuhyun cukup kewalahan menghadapi semangat kekasih mungilnya, berkali-kali namja tampan itu merasakan mual yang hebat terutama saat menaiki French Revolution (Roller coaster) kereta dengan kecepatan super tinggi, menjelajahi seluruh gedung dengan lintasan yang berkelok-kelok. Kulit pucatnya semakin pucat...Lee Sungmin benar-benar ajaib.

Keduanya begitu menikmati sisa hari lahir Sungmin hingga berakhir dengan terlelapnya sang aegyo prince di rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Bateraimu sudah habis Ming?" Kyuhyun mengacak surai Sungmin yang memejamkan kedua foxynya.

"..."

Tentu tak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil itu, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya pulang, dan lagipula hari sudah sangat larut...kelinci manisnya membutuhkan ranjang empuk milik mereka.

...

* * *

**Esoknya...**

Miracle Senior High School...

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin dengan riang memulai aktivitas di sekolahnya,surai hitamnya terhentak-hentak ke udara seiring dengan gerakan kedua kaki namja mungil itu. Tas ransel berwarna merah melekat manis di punggung sempitnya. menambah kesan menggemaskan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hyuuuuung...Minnie Hyuuuuung!" seorang namja bermata caramel berlari sekuat tenaga menghampirinya.

"Ahhh Hyuuung kemana saja...tak taukah kau, aku hampir mati merindukanmu". Ryewook memeluk Sungmin, ia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dengan Sungmin. (Aduh wookie lebay).

"Yah!...Jangan seperti ini Wookie...hentikan!". dengan paksa Sungmin mendorong tubuh kurus yang menempel padanya. Ryewook mengerucutkan bibirnya...namun seketika matanya membuka lebar setelah melihat leher dan dada Sungmin.

"Ommooooo! Banyak sekali tanda cinta di sini...di sini...ah di sini juga ada!". Ryewook beseru histeris, membuka kerah baju Sungmin, bahkan membuka kancing baju namja mungil itu.

"Wookie! Kau mau memperkosaku eoh?". Sungmin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mundur, bajunya berantakan karena ulah namja manis di depannya.

"Lihat...seragamku berantakan Wookie!".

"Ah...mianhae Hyung, hehehe".

"Aisshh...aku mau ke toilet merapikan ini semua". Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan namja manis yang masih menyengir tanpa dosa itu.

"Hyung...aku tunggu di sini, cepat ne".

...

Namja mungil itu dengan kesal memasuki toilet, kakinya menghentak lantai dibawahnya hingga terdengar suara yang begitu nyaring di ruangan sempit itu.

Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, Sungmin membenarkan seluruh kancing seragamnya yang terbuka.

Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti,dan kembali membuka kancing seragamnya...ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin...

Banyak bercak keunguan yang kontras di kulit putihnya,

Tangannya meraba bercak-bercak tersebut, leher...bahu...dada.. perut...dan...sepertinya di bagian tertutup celana juga ada.

" Kyuuu...". Wajah cantik itu merona merah mengingat apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun pada tubuhnya dua hari yang lalu. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bayangan erotis di pikirannya.

...

Tanpa sepengetahuan namja kelinci itu...seseorang berjalan mendekat di belakangnya. Sungmin tidak menyadari karena ia terlalu fokus mengancingkan seragamnya.

Orang itu bergerak cepat membekap sungmin dengan selembar kain berisi cairan pembius.

"Ummmmmm...Ummmmmm". Sungmin menjerit namun sayang kain itu meredam suaranya, mata foxy itu terbuka lebar...melihat namja besar di belakangnya. Namja mungil itu terus meronta memukul apapun yang bisa digapai tangannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia...pria besar itu terlalu kuat, gerakannya semakin melemah, kepalanya berdenyut sakit hingga semuanya menghitam. Sepertinya cairan clorofoam yang ia hirup melumpuhkan kesadaran namja cantik itu.

"Sicca...aku mendapatkannya". Pria itu berbicara pada ponsel hitam di genggamannya, sementara lengan kirinya menyangga tubuh lunglai Sungmin.

"_Bingo!...bawa anak itu kemari G.O_."

Suara angkuh seorang yeojja terdengar jelas dari benda hitam miliknya.

...

...

"Wookie...kenapa di sini, kau sedang mencari apa?". Eunhyuk membawa tubuhnya untuk berjongkok mengikuti namja manis di depannya

"Ah Hyukkie Hyung...aku menuggu Minnie Hyung, lama sekali...lihat kulitku semakin hitam karena terlalu lama di sini".

"Yah! Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi seperempat jam yang lalu Wookie".

"Aniyooo hyung...aku berjanji menunggunya di sini". Ryewook mempoutkan bibirnya .

"Memang Minnie pergi kemana Wookie?".

"Toilet Hyuuung".

Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk berlari ke toilet menyusul namja kelinci itu. Perasaannya tidak enak...untuk apa Sungmin di toilet selama itu...

.

.

"Sungmin!"...Suara itu menggema...di ruangan yang tampak sepi tak berpenghuni.

"Minnie...di mana kau?"

Karena tidak ada yang menyahut panggilannya...Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membuka setiap bilik Toilet itu.

"Minnie...".

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin. Dengan gusar namja berambut pirang itu membuka bilik terakhir.

"Mi...Minnie..."

Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk...sebuah tas ransel merah milik Sungmin tergeletak di lantai, tapi di mana pemiliknya.

"Hyung!..di mana Minnie hyu~...". Ucapan Ryewook terhenti ketika melihat Eunhyuk menunduk sedih dengan ransel merah di tangannya.

"Wa-wae Hyukkie Hyung?".

"Minnie menghilang Wookie...aku hanya menemukan ranselnya".

"Ya Tuhaan! Bagaimana bisa hyuung...eh~". Ryewook terkejut..saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Kemudian ia mengambil benda itu.

"Hyukkie Hyung ini apa?". Namja manis itu menunjukkan sebuah kain pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meraih kain itu dan mengendusnya...wajahnya mengernyit ketika bau tajam clorofoam menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Astaga Wookie...sepertinya minnie di culik!""

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa..chappy 7 Hadir...

Mian ya chingu...jika ceritanya membingungkan, alurnya juga ngebettt hehe...author udah bilang di chapter awal...'maybe ceritanya agak membingungkan karena banyaknya Flash back dalam Fic ini'. ^^

Pairnya tetap Kyumin kok,...

Happy end or sad end Yaaa...ikuti terus ceritanya Chinguu

Author mau memperbaiki kesalahan chap-chap kemarin:

(Panggilan siwon seharusnya Wonnie bukan Woonie...)

(Dan Sungmin benar adik angkat Kibum, bukan adik tiri Kibum...). Seneeng banget Chingu mau ngasih masukan dan benerin Author :*

Untuk:

**GamerPink, ****Cho Na Na,** KyuLoveMin, vea, Pink Evil Queen, ******Iam E.L.F and JOYer,**leeminad, KIm MIn Ra, vey900128, DadjoePranatha, Cul Ah, Diavolos, evil vs bunny, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, QQ KyuminShipper, NicKyun, amalia, Aii chan, sparkyumin-08, sun young, **, kyuminalways89, **SazkiaSiwonestELf, PumpkinSparKyumin, chanmoody, thiafumings, **rachmayanti88, Nakajima Yuki, **** oshi137joyer, **ELF Ekstra Lebay Fans katanya, **ming0101**, mingsxuan, **audrey musaena, ****kyuti ,**KyuLoveMin, **137Line, **Baby 2min, kyuqie, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Yc K.S.H, **BoPeepBoPeep137,** , Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, kim eun neul, vicsparkyu4ever, ammyikmubmik, Sungmin Lee, Cho Sungkyu, 333LG, Yuara Tirania, nahanakyu, ChoLee, Jirania, **minnieGalz, Kms, Sarahyuni, Cho Kyu Chely, nene137, novacllend, I'm minhyun, Buniie evil, Princess kyumin, mingi, KyuMin Real, nery, Kim kinan, liaa kyuminelf, JOYeerrElpeu, kyumin forever, Maulimich , Lee minlia, wonnie, Kyuyoon Cho, yeye, revaelf , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, RinduCho, HeeYeon, shipper,, Yunnieah, kimhankyu, dan para Guest^^.**

Gomawooo atas reviewnya...^^, Kata-kata kalian sangat menyemangati saya

Tetap RnR nee...kasih masukan gizi author yadong ini

ada yang mau NC~nya Kyumin di chap depan?

..

Annyeongg

Hug "*


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast: Haehyuk, YeWook ,Choi Siwon, Kim Kbum (Lee Kibum), HanChul**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_**My Doctor My Love**_

**Previous Chapter**

"Hyukkie Hyung ini apa?". Namja manis itu menunjukkan sebuah kain pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meraih kain itu dan mengendusnya...wajahnya mengernyit ketika bau tajam clorofoam menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Astaga Wookie...sepertinya minnie diculik!".

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung...apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"...".

"Aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu dengannya...*Sobs*...dan Minnie Hyung menghilang lagi hiks.."

"...".

"Hyukkie Hyung...Eottohke?". Ryewook mengguncang tubuh kurus yang tak jua merespon pertanyaannya. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin...sedikitpun tak pernah terbayang dalam benak mereka, bahwa namja kelinci itu memiliki masalah yang begitu serius.

Eunhyuk diam mematung...dahinya mengernyit menatap dua benda misterius di kedua tangannya. Ransel dan sebuah kain dengan bau menyengat membuat namja berambut blonde itu yakin...Sungmin di culik.

"Hyuuung...jangan diam saja!" kembali namja bermata Caramel itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk, ia sudah dibuat khawatir bukan kepalang dengan hilangnya Sungmin,dan sekarang di tambah Eunhyuk yang menjadi bisu mendadak.

"Aku akan menghubungi Donghae".

Ryewook tersenyum lega mendengar empat kata yang terucap dari bibir namja di depannya...statement '_bisu mendadak'_ terpatahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun Hyung?".

"Serahkan pada Donghae".

Eunhyuk merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya...mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang dirasa dapat membantunya. Hilangnya Sungmin membuat dua namja manis ini melewatkan pelajaran mereka, Sungmin lebih penting dibandingkan rumus pemutar otak, atau celotehan seonsangnim mereka yang memekakkan telinga.

.

"_**Yeobsseyoo**_..."

"Hae...kau harus cepat ke Sekolah".

"_**Yya Chaggy...serindu itukah padaku**_?"

"Sungmin menghilang Haeeee!..."

"_**M-mwoooo**_?"

"Kau harus cepat hubungi Kyuhyun!"

'PIP'

...

Namja berambut brunette dengan gusar mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, pasalnya panggilan dari sang kekasih berhasil mengacaukan ritual bangun tidurnya.

"Aishhh...apa lagi sekarang, kenapa Sungmin senang sekali menghilang eoh...ah apa reaksi manusia setengah setan itu nantinya..." .Donghae bermonolog sendiri dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya, sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berpusing dan bersusah ria menghadapi rengekan Kyuhyun.

.

"Mati kau Lee Donghaeee..."

.

.

Namja brunette itu bergegas membersihkan dan merapikan dirinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun, jika kabar hilangnya Sungmin ia sampaikan melalui telfon..ia yakin hanya akan menghancurkan ruang kerja dan ponsel milik Dokter muda itu (Kyuhyun ngamuk).

...

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

**Kibum Pov**

"Aku baik-baik saja Wonnie...jangan terlalu mencemaskanku".

Hanya perasaanku saja atau apa..aku tak mengerti, Siwon akhir-akhir ini terlalu mencemaskanku, seperti saat ini...dia menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan 'Bummie...jangan terlalu lelah'. Tapi karena perhatiannya itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Sepasang headset masih bertengger manis di telingaku. Dengan tetap berbicara dengan Wonnie...Aku fokus melajukan mobil, menuju Boutique baruku...ya, aku seorang Designer sekarang.

...

...

'Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt ttttttt...'

Ku rem mobilku secara mendadak saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku

wanita di depan restoran itu...

"Bukankah itu...Sicca!" Ya...aku yakin orang itu Jessica putri dari pembunuh Appa...

"_**Wae Chaggy? Siapa Sicca**__?"_

"Nanti aku hubungi lagi Wonnie" 'PIP'. Aku memutus line telfonku dengan Wonnie. Aku tak kan melepaskan wanita jalang seperti dia...kau dan ibumu harus membalas semuanya Sicca!

.

Cukup lama aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan ia memasuki sebuah mobil. Aku menangkap hal yang mencurigakan dari gerak-gerik Jessica...perasaanku pun tak enak,

Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mobil itu...

.

Hampir 15 menit aku mengikuti mobil Sicca, dan akhirnya mobil itu memasuki kawasan pabrik tua

"Untuk apa wanita itu ke tempat seperti ini?". Aku mengamati sekelilingku, begitu sepi...

Tentu saja sepi, bukankah pabrik ini sudah tidak difungsikan lagi...tempat ini hanya menyisakan bangkai mesin-mesin berat dan ribuan box kosong yang sudah berkarat di makan waktu.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gudang, sepertinya yeojja itu tak sendiri...aku dapat melihatnya dari sini...di dalam mobil itu ada empat orang.

Satu namja besar turun bersama Sicca...sementara satu namja lainnya seperti mengangkat tubuh seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Rencana jahat apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan Sicca". Empat orang itu memasuki gudang , aku mengendap-endap mengikuti jejak mereka. Udara pengap dan lembab begitu kentara di tempat ini.

Setelah mendapat tempat persembunyian yang cukup aman...aku kembali mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Aku tahu...orang-orang itu akan melakukan kejahatan pada seorang namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Mataku menyipit mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku pada namja yang tengah diikat di kursi oleh dua namja besar itu.

"Sungmin!" betapa terkejutnya setelah melihat anak itu...ada apa ini...apa Jessica dan Mirae mengetahui anak bungsu Choi masih hidup...

Tidak! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Sungmin dalam bahaya.. apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak mungkin melawannya sendirian. Oh..jebal Tuhan, kenapa harus Sungmin.

Wonnie! ya...aku harus menghubungi Wonnie. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan ponsel putih milikku...kedua tanganku bergetar hebat...aku takut mereka menyakiti sungmin.

...

...

"Wonnie! Cepatlah datang ke kawasan pabrik tua...Minnie dalam ba~ 'BUUGGH'

**Kibum Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Wonnie! Cepatlah datang ke kawasan pabrik tua...Minnie dalam ba~ 'BUUGGH'

Tubuh ramping itu limbung dan jatuh menghantam tanah saat seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan tangan kosong..

"_**Apa maksudmu chaggy kenapa dengan Sungmin**_?"

"..."

"_**Bummie~ah!...". **_

"_**Bummie!..." **_Siwon berseru cemas...Kibum yang tengah berbicara dalam telfonnya tak merespon panggilannya.

"_**Yya...jawab aku Cha~!**_"

'PIP'

Seorang pria mematikan ponsel Kibum begitu terlepas dari genggaman namja yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu . Ia berjongkok dan memenyeringai, tangannya membelai pipi halus kibum.

"Hmm...kau mengikuti kami rupanya". Namja itu membawa tubuh kibum menuju tempat Jessica dan dua orang lainnya.

"Siapa dia? Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari?". Ujar Jessica terkejut dengan kedatangan temannya yang membawa seorang namja di pundaknya.

"Orang ini mengikutimu". Pria besar itu menurunkan kibum dan membaringkannya di hadapan Jessica.

...

.

"Lee Kibum!". Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat wajah namja yang terbaring di hadapannya. Putaran masa lalu kembali terulang dalam benaknya, kematian Lee Dae woo beserta anak bungsu Choi yang di sebabkan kejahatan ibunya. Butiran keringat dingin muncul dari permukaan kulitnya...takut. Ya...Yeojja itu takut semua kejahatan ibunya akan terbongkar.

"Ikat dia...dan jangan sampai lepas!".

Jessica berjalan dengan angkuh meninggalkan tiga namja bertubuh besar yang mengikat tubuh Kibum pada sebuah tiang besi besar.

Dengan gugup yeojja Jung itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah memandang tubuh Kibum dan Sungmin dari kejauhan.

...

...

"Eomma...gawat! Cepat kemari Eomma!"

"_**Wae Chaggy? Kau sudah menghabisi Sungmin **_?

"Yya! Eomma ini lebih penting dari kematian anak itu! Kibum kembali Eomma!"

"_**Kibum?! Anak Dae woo?!"**_

"Ne...sebaiknya Eomma kemari, ppaliyaaa!

'PIP'

...

* * *

Choi's House

"Bummie~ah!..."

"_Yya...jawab aku Cha~!_" Tuuuut..Tuuuut..Tuuut.

"Yah! Shit...ada apa dengan Kibum dan Sungmin, mengapa telfonnya mati begitu saja!" Siwon dengan gusar mengacak-acak rambutnya, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada kibum dan Sungmin.

"Wonnie ada apa? Jangan berteriak-teriak sepagi ini". Heechul menghampiri anaknya dengan menyeret sebuah koper.

"Oh...ani Eomma, cepat berangkat sana".

Siwon mencoba bersikap tenang, ia tak berniat menceritakan firasatnya pada yeojja cantik di hadapannya. Semuanya belum jelas...dan ia perlu memastikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya cemas dan membatalkan penerbangannya,... jikapun terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dua namja cantik itu...Siwon yakin, kedua orang tuanya akan heboh , dan ini akan menyulitkannya menyelesaikan masalah...karena waktunya habis untuk menenangkan kedua orang tuanya terutama Heechul.

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar...begitu senangnya Eommamu ini pergi Eoh?!...Hannnieee"

"Aisshh...yya Wonnie jangan membuat mood Eommamu semakin buruk". Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan mengusap-usap lengannya. Sebenarnya namja tampan ini cukup lelah, semalam ia mati-matian membujuk dan menenangkan Heechul untuk ikut menemaninya ke jepang menemui client penting mereka, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia tak bisa menemui Sungmin, tentunya hal ini membua yeojja cantik itu marah besar.

"Hannie...biarkan aku menemui Sungmin dulu...sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak mengangkat telfonku, kita pamitan dengan anak kita ne?"

"kau ini bagaimana. Sungmin sedang sekolah dan Kyuhyun tentu saja sibuk bekerja, jelas ia tak menjawab telfonnmu...kajja kita berangkat..pesawat sebentar lagi take off yeobbo".

Hangeng melirik jam tangannya kemudian menarik pinggang Heechul untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hajiman...sebentar saja Hannie, aku akan sangat merindukan Minnie".

"Yeobbo...nanti malam kita sudah kembali ke Korea...tahan dulu rindumu itu,biar Wonnie yang menyampaikan keberangkatan kita pada Sungmin " 'Cup'. Hangeng mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas, dan mendapat pukulan pelan di dada bidangnya, kemudian yeojja itu hanya tertunduk.

"Wonnie...Appa dan Eomma berangkat ne...sampaikan salam kami untuk Minnie dan Kyuhyun".

"Ne..Appa". Siwon berdiri memandang kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari balik pintu utama.

Dengan cepat Siwon menyambar kunci mobil di hadapannya, ia harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin saja dokter muda itu tau sesuatu mengenai Kibum dan Sungmin.

.

.

...

* * *

Cho Uissangnim's Room

Sraakkkk...Srraakk...Braaakkkk...Bugh.."Tidak!...mengapa harus Sungmin Arrghh!"

"Yak! Hentikan Kyu...kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini eoh, tenanglah...kau tak akan menyelesaikan apapun dengan cara seperti ini!" Donghae menahan Kyuhyun yang brutal melemparkan apapun di hadapannya. Tepat dugaannya...kyuhyun akan bertindak kalut dan gila setelah mendengar Sungminnya menghilang.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh". Kyuhyun menunduk...dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafas yang berhembus tak beraturan. Semua yang ia dengar cukup membuat emosinya meledak...ia baru beberapa hari ini menemukan dan mendekap Sungmin, dan kini namja cantik itu kembali menghilang.

"Dengar Kyu...kita harus secepatnya ke sekolah itu mencari bukti...semoga apa yang diperkirakan Hyukkie tidak benar".

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata...Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar jaket dan mengambil langkah besar menuju pintu keluar ruangannya. Namun seseorang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Dimana Kibum dan Sungmin?" Siwon langsung bertanya panik saat melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Yah! Minggir kau...aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu!". Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh namja kekar yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"A-apa?...jadi kau tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu Choi!..Minggir!"

"Dengar Kyu...Kibum dan Sungmin dalam bahaya".

"Yah! Bicara apa Kau...DI MANA SUNGMIN-KU!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah Siwon, penuturannya barusan semakin membuat dokter tampan itu tak terkendali.

"Kyu!..hentikan!...biarkan Siwon bicara!" Donghae dengan paksa menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada Siwon. Ia benar-benar harus extra mengawasi emosi namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Haah..haah...Kibum menelfonku...tapi telfonnya tiba-tiba terputus, aku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengannya".

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin?" Donghae menanggapi penuturan Siwon, ia kemudian mendudukan tubuh Kyuhun yang sudah agak tenang.

"Kibum mengatakan kawasan pabrik tua dan nama Sungmin...tapi tak begitu jelas karena telfonnya terputus, ah tunggu...sebelumnya ia juga menyebut nama Sicca".

"Sicca?! Apa mungkin Jessica? Tidak bisa dibiarkan." Otaknya bekerja dengan baik memecahkan teka-teki hilangnya Sungmin dengan mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan dua namja yang memandangnya heran.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau Kyu?" donghae berlari menyusul Kyuhyun diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Kawasan pabrik tua...aku yakin wanita itu yang menculik Sungmin dan mungkin Bummie".

Ketiganya melajukan mobil mereka dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju kawasan pabrik tua, yang diyakini sebagai tempat penyekapan Sungmin dan Kibum.

...

* * *

"Eungh...". Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali...mata bulatnya semakin terbuka lebar saat mengetahui ia berada di tempat asing dan dalam keadaan terikat.

"Ige mwoyaa!" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepas tali yang mengikat kuat dirinya di sebuah kursi.

Namja mungil itu tetap berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya namun semakin ia berupaya melepaskan diri...tali itu semakin membuatnya kesakitan hingga tangan dan kakinya memerah. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya mencoba mencari benda yang dapat membantunya.

Sungmin terkejut saat melihat tiga namja kekar tengah tertidur di sudut gudang, di hadapan mereka banyak snack dan botol-botol minuman keras berserakan.

"Ommo aku di culik". Sungmin berseru lirih, pandangannya kembali menyapu sekitar kembali mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan dirinya...pecahan kaca mungkin.

Tapi sedetik kemudian...kedua foxy itu kembali melebar setelah melihat siluet tak asing yang terikat di sebuah tiang, tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Bummie Hyuuuung...yah! Hyuung ...buka matamu, aisshh...hyuuuung!". Sungmin memanggil-manggil namja cantik yang tertunduk dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia semakin panik saat Kibum tak juga membuka matanya dan merespon seruannya.

.

Tap..tap..tap...

"Kau sudah sadar...Lee Sungmin". Seorang yeojja menghampiri Sungmin setelah mendengar suara ribut yang di sebabkan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Eoh!..Suster Pabbo waktu itu".

"Yah! Bicara apa kau bocah tengik!"

"Kau...yang waktu itu menggoda Kyuhyun...suster pabbo..wanita murahan!"

Jessica meremas tangannya kuat, perkataan Sungmin membuatnya geram.. dengan angkuh yeojja Jung itu berjalan ke belakang Sungmin dan menjambak rambutnya, hingga namja mungil itu mendongak ke atas.

"Akhh..appo, lepas!"

"Appo?...bagaimana dengan ini!"

"Akkhh..hiks..lepaskan!". Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, saat jessica semakin menarik kuat rambutnya.

"Dengar...Sungmin, kau itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku...aku lebih cantik darimu! bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun memilihmu anak bodoh!". Yeojja itu dengan kasar melepas jambakannya.

"Akh...Kyuhyun mencintaiku, dia tak akan mungkin menyukai Yeojja gila sepertimu!"

"Ahahaha lucu sekali...Sungmin-shi lihat dirimu! Dadamu datar...dan kau sangaaaat kekanakan..apanya yang menarik darimu, Kyuhyun tidak akan puas dengan tubuhmu ini, mungkin saja Kyuhyun berpura-pura mencintaimu karena kasihan dengan namja menyedihkan sepertimu".

"Hentikaaaan!..aku tidak kekanakan! Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu...dia mencintaiku hiks...hentikan bicara seperti itu, kau jahat Suster pabbo hiks!"

"Lihat...kau menangis...kekanakan sekali ,lihat saja..aku akan merebut Kyuhyun darimu!". Jessica mencengkeram pipi sungmin, sementara namja mungil itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyakiti Sungmin!". Kibum berseru keras melihat yeojja jung itu mencengkeram pipi Sungmin dan membuatnya menangis.

.

"Oh...Kibum, lama tak berjumpa...ah tunggu, kau mengenal anak ini". Tangannya kembali menjambak rambut Sungmin, dan tersenyum sinis pada Kibum.

"Akh...Bummie Hyung, hiks"

"Hentikan Jessica, menjauh dari Sung~

Plok..plok..plok..

Suara tepukan seorang yeojja berhasil menghentikan ucapan Kibum, yeojja itu tersenyum mengerikan, dengan tenang ia melangkah mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang Bummie...yyaaa lihat, kau semakin cantik saja". Tangan kirinya membelai wajah kibum yang mengeras memadang tidak suka padanya.

"Jung Mirae! Pembunuh Appa!"

'PPLLAKKK'

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu. tamparan yang diterimanya cukup kuat hingga mengoyak sudut bibir merah itu.

"Bummie Hyung..akh!"

"Diam kau!" Jessica menguatkan tarikannya di rambut Sungmin yang beteriak histeris melihat darah Kibum.

"Kau seharusnya mati Lee Kibum!...Sicca bangunkan tiga orang tak berguna itu untuk berjaga di luar, kita habisi anak ini secepatnya!". Mirae mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, dan menghunuskannya di hadapan leher Kibum.

"Ne Eomma...".

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti Bummie Hyung...nenek sihir!". Sungmin berseru...ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kasar. Berusaha terlepas dari ikatan itu dan menolong hyungnya.

"Anak manis...duduklah tenang di situ...biar aku membunuh temanmu ini".

"Kau jahat!...Kau yang membunuh Paman Dae Woo! Jangan sentuh Hyung-KU!"

Yeojja itu terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sungmin,ia menurunkan tangannya yang menghunus pisau di depan leher Kibum.

"Minnie...jangan katakan apapun Chaggy". Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap namja mungil itu tidak membuka identitasnya pada Mirae.

"Wae Hyung?! Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi..perempuan ini yang membunuh Paman Dae Woo Hiks...jadi dia yang menabrak kami waktu itu Hyuuung!". Sungmin menjerit histeris mengingat kecelakaan dan kematian Dae Woo beberapa tahun silam.

"Tidak Minnie...jebal, jangan katakan apapun!"

"Apa maksudmu!..k-kau tidak m-mati...~

"Ne...aku tidak mati!..kau pembunuh pamanku! Akh..". Mirae menarik rambut Sungmin dan mengarahkan pisaunya di leher Sungmin.

"Katakan padaku, siapa anak ini? apa dia anak bungsu Choi!"

...

Mercy SLK Class berwarna merah berhenti di samping Box besar di ikuti dengan 2 mobil di belakangnya.

"Kyu..kenapa turun di sini?" Donghae dan Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah mengintip object di depan, dari sisi Box besar itu.

"Lihat..3 orang di depan ..aku yakin Sungmin dan Kibum ada di sana, kajja kita habisi mereka!"

"Yak! Tunggu Kyu...". Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali dalam posisinya.

"Apa lagi yang harus di tunggu ...Siwon!"

" Kita tidak tau berapa jumlah mereka sebenarnya...mungkin saja di dalam gudang itu masih banyak orang seperti mereka." Siwon menunjuk tiga orang besar yang berdiri di depan sebuah gudang usang.

"Benar..kata Siwon, aku akan menghubungi anak buahku, kau tau aku tak membawa senjata apapun".

" Ck..Polisi pabbo..bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membawa senjata apapun!". Kyuhyun berdecak sebal kemudian menjitak kepala Donghae.

" Yak! Appo..aku juga kalut Kyu...lebih baik kita memutari gudang itu..dan menyerang mereka dari belakang".

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti menanggapi ucapan namja brunette di hadapannya. Dengan sigap mereka berlari ke belakang gudang. Banyaknya box-box besar dan bangunan tinggi memudahkan mereka menyelinap dan menjalankan rencana mereka.

.

.

.

'Buagh...Bugh..Bugh...Buaghh...argh...Bugh Bugh'... terdengar suara debaman, pukulan dan teriakan dari tiga namja yang di serang Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae.

Siwon membantu Donghae memukul dan menendang satu namja besar, setelah melumpuhkan seorang yang lain . Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan brutal menghabisi sisanya tanpa ampun, orang itu benar-benar menyedihkan ...terlihat lebam-lebam biru dan bengkak di wajahnya, darah merembes keluar dari hidung yang sepertinya patah, 2 gigi depan yang rontok karena pukulan Kyuhyun. Tiga namja besar itu tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti..pasalnya serangan datang dengan tiba-tiba saat mereka asik bercengkrama.

"Kyu...sudah hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya". Donghae memegang pundak Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

...

* * *

"Tidak! Ku mohon...dia bukan anak bungsu Choi...lepaskan anak itu!" Kibum menangis...dan meronta, ia benar-benar takut wanita itu menyakiti Sungmin.

"Bohong!anak ini...anak bungsu Choi!...Sicca...Eomma akan habisi bocah Choi ini, kau urus Kibum"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan sakiti Sungmin aku mohon!"

...

"Lepaskan Sungmin!"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...". Jessica terbelalak lebar melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan dua namja lainnya, dengan gemetar ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kibum.

"Aku akan membunuh anak ini...Pergi kalian!" Mirae mengarahkan pisaunya tepat di perut Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Kyuuu..hiks"

"M-ming...". Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya...yeojja gila itu tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Sementara Jessica diam-diam meninggalkan gudang itu, saat semua perhatian tertuju pada ibunya.

"Dengar kalian semua!...aku tak akan membiarkan anak ini hidup! Choi harus menderita dengan kematian anak ini... ...'crash'...

"Arghh...". Darah merembas dari seragam yang dikenakan Sungmin, pisau itu berhasil menggores permukaan perut namja kelinci itu.

"SUNGMIN!"

'Dorrr...Aahhh'. Seorang anggota polisi (anak buah Donghae) melesatkan satu tembakan ke tangan Mirae..hingga pisau yang digenggamnya terlepas.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan melepas semua ikatan yang melilit tubuh namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun panik dan menangis melihat darah Sungmin,berkali-kali ia bergumam 'Seharusnya aku di posisimu Ming'. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat Sungmin dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kekasihnya..Kibum.

"Kalian pabbo...kenapa terlambat eoh!" Donghae menjitak satu persatu anak buahnya yang tertunduk di depan namja brunette itu.

Dongahae dan beberapa bawahannya meninggalkan kawasan pabrik tua dengan membekuk Mirae beserta anak buahnya. Namun Jessica tidak diketahui keberadaanya, Yeojja itu berhasil melarikan diri.

...

* * *

**Cho's House.**

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membaringkan Sungmin di ranjangnya, kedua tangannya gemetar membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja mungil itu. Air matanya belum terhenti melihat darah dan rintihan dari namja yang teramat ia cintai.

"Hiks Kyu...appo".

"Ssshh...tenang Chaggy, aku akan mengobati lukamu". Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi peralatan medis, kemudian ia mengamati luka di perut sungmin...cukup melegakan, lukanya tidak terlalu dalam...hanya butuh dua atau tiga jahitan saja.

"Kyu..."

"Ne..Chaggy?"

"Jangan menangis...lukaku tidak akan sembuh dengan air matamu". Sungmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

'Cupp'. Kyuhun hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengecup bibir Sungmin, kemudian ia beralih pada tugasnya mengobati luka Sungmin.

Dengan hati-hati dokter tampan itu membersihkan luka Sungmin, rintihan kesakitan dari Sungmin terdengar seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun di lukanya. Kyuhun menyuntikkan cairan anestesi lokal di sekitar luka itu dengan maksud namja mungilnya tidak kesakitan saat proses penjahitan.

Besi kecil itu bergerak lihai keluar masuk menembus kulit Sungmin, mengeratkan luka yang menganga di perut namja mungil itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya begitu serius bekerja di atas perutnya. Tampak butir-butir peluh membasahi dahi dan kening namja tampan itu.

...

"Kyu..kemarilah". Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun setelah selesai membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Wae Ming...apa masih sakit?". Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati namja mungil yang terbaring di ranjang mereka.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya..ia menarik leher Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekatinya. Dekat...semakin dekat..dan..

'Cccuupppp'. Lama bibir cherry Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal di atasnya. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat untuk namja tinggi bermarga Cho itu.

"M-ming?"

"Kyu..apakah aku kekanakan?" Sungmin mengerjap memandang polos namja di atasnya.

"Kekanakan?..hmm kau tidak hanya kekanakan tapi sangaaaat kekanakan". Kyuhyun terkekeh geli menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, yang terdengar aneh baginya. Bukankah benar namja di bawahnya ini sangat childish...Kyuhyun menyadari, ini semua salahnya yang terlalu memanjakan Sungmin dan menuruti semua keinginan namja mungil itu.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terhempas di ranjang. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sungmin, apalagi namja cantik itu sudah menduduki perutnya.

"Ming...apa yang kau lakukan, jahitanmu bisa lepas chaggy".

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu dan suster pabbo itu...aku tidak kekanakan dan bisa memuaskanmu Kyu!"

"Me-memuaskanku? Yya...ming kau ini bicammphhfftthhh' . Sungmin tanpa peringatan mencium bibir Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu terbelalak lebar.

Lama Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun...ya hanya menempelkan bibir. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli...melihat Sungmin~nya belum mahir melakukan ciuman. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kyu..kenapa kau tertawa?"

'Cuupp' " Ciuman macam apa tadi?...sangat buruk". Kyuhyun mengecup bibir bawah Sungmin, dan mulai menggoda kelincinya, ia sangat suka saat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena jengkel. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu sentuh aku...aku ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi".

"Mwoo?, tidak sekarang Chaggy...lukamu belum kering".

"Aku mau sekarang Kyuu!"

"Jangan keras kepala Ming...tunggu lukamu sembuh".

"Apa kau jijik pada lukaku?! Sehingga kau tak mau melakukan 'itu'?!". Sungmin melompat dari ranjangnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung.

"Yya Ming..tidak seperti itu...aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Aissshh...tunggu Ming!" Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Sungmin yang sedang marah padanya.

...

...

...

"Tok..Tok..Tok.. buka pintunya Chaggy...ayolah jangan seperti ini". Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi...mencoba membujuk namja mungil itu.

"Tidak dikunci...Dokter Cho Pabbo!" terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Sungmin dari dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada jengkel dari Sungminnya. Namja tampan itu membuka knop pintu dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat tubuh polos Sungmin yang meringkuk di bawah guyuran shower. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin membuang semua pakaiannya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan nan tegas milik Kyuhyun, dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ia berjalan mendekati tubuh molek di hadapannya.

"Ming...jangan terlalu lama di air..kau bisa sakit"

"...". Tidak ada jawaban...namja cantik itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lengannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas...ia meraih sebuah handuk dan menghampiri tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang semakin memucat. Berniat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mengeringkannya.

"Ming...~

"Untuk apa kemari?! Jangan pedulikan aku...bukankah kau jijik dengan luka di perutku!"

"Tidak seperti itu chaggy...dengarkan aku"

"Pergi!"

"Ming sayang..."

"Pergi jangan pedulikan aku...kau jijik pada lukaku kan!"

"..."

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun..ia menghempaskan handuk di tangannya dan menyerang Sungmin.

...

Tubuh mungil itu terlentang di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, di atasnya...seorang namja tampan tengah memerangkapnya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan seluruhnya basah Karena Shower..

Sungmin kepayahan meneguk ludahnya...Kyuhyun terlihat sangat panas, dengan keadaannya saat ini. Rambut coklat yang basah menutupi sebagian matanya, nafas yang terengah-engah menahan hasrat, tatapan yang begitu tajam membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat, hingga seluruh otot trisep bisep termasuk abs Kyuhyun yang tercetak jelas dari kemeja yang semakin transparan karena guyuran air.

"Kyuhhhmmphhhhh...nghhmmphhhhhh". Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun melahap bibirnya dengan ganas. Nafasnya memburu cepat saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk mulutnya dan menjilati seluruh isi dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Annnghhhmhhhhh" Kyuhyun menarik lidah Sungmin keluar dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke atas kepala namja mungil itu.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri kulumannya di lidah Sungmin, dan beralih mengecupi seluruh wajah yang basah karena air. Lidahnya dangan seduktif membelai pipi Sungmin kemudian membawanya ke rahang dan berakhir pada telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau..telinga adalah salah satu tempat paling sensitif dari tubuh namja kelinci di bawahnya.

"Akh..ssshhh...mmhh..nghhmmmm". Sungmin menggigil nikmat, ia semakin memiringkan wajahnya membiarkan Kyuhyun menggigiti bagian belakang telinga kirinya.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bagian belakang telinga itu mendatangkan pekikan kecil dari Sungmin, bibirnya beralih mengecup lubang telinga Sungmin kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menguak dan menggelitik lubang tersebut.

"akh..ge-gelii..nghhhh". Tangan kiri Sungmin terangkat untuk menekan kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan rangsangan di telinganya.

Lidah lihai Kyuhyun terus bergerak ke bawah menjilati seluruh permukaan leher dan dada Sungmin. Tonjolan pink kecoklatan berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menghisapnya,

"Aaanghh Kyuhh..ssshh" dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun menggigit dan menghisap kuat nipple Sungmin secara bergantian, hingga kedua nipple itu tampak mengeras tegang dan berwarna kemerahan.

Kyuhyun kembali ke atas menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Sungmin, hidung mancungnya mengendus dan menghirup aroma Sungmin yang menguar kuat dari area tersebut, Kyuhyun membuka mulut lebar dan menghisap kuat bagian itu menghasilkan bercak kemerahan yang cukup besar.

"Ugh..sakit".

Guyuran air hangat dari shower itu membuat udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin dan memalingkannya untuk menatapnya. Bibir cherry Sungmin sedikit terbuka, dan kedua foxy itu menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu semakin tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Dengan rakus ia melahap bibir Kissable itu, dan menghisap kuat Saliva Sungmin.

...

...

"Aku..tidak yakin akan melakukannya secara lembut Ming". Nafas Kyuhyun begitu berat, ia memandang lapar pada sosok yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Setan dalam diri Kyuhyun sepertinya mendobrak tembok pengendali nafsunya.

Organ tak bertulang itu kembali menjilat permukaan kulit seputih susu milik Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat manis di indra pengecapnya, hingga tubuh mulus itu mengkilap basah karena saliva Kyuhyun yang menggantikan guyuran air Shower.

"Enghh...akhhhh". Lenguhan Sungmin mengalun indah seiring gerakan lidah dan bibir Kyuhyun mencetak banyak kissmark di tubuhnya. Memperjelas bekas Kissmarknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun berhenti pada perut Sungmin, menatap sesaat luka yang belum mengering itu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati luka Sungmin

"Akkhh...ssshh pe-perihh...nghhhh". Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat rasa perih dan juga nikmat mendera tubuhnya, lidah Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Tangannya meremas pundak Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut kemeja.

...

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga benar-benar naked seperti Sungmin. Ia memutar tuas Shower menjadi maksimum. Tubuh Sungmin semakin menggeliat...derasnya air shower menghujam kuat titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Nipplenya semakin memerah dan juga benda mungil di tengah selangkangan Sungmin semakin menegang.

"Ngghhh Khyuhyunhh...".Tangan mungil Sungmin terangkat menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menyeringai menyaksikan tubuh yang haus akan sentuhan itu.

Ia kembali mengecup, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit perut bawah Sungmin, terus turun ke selangkangannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak melakukan rangsangan di bagian itu, ia dengan cepat memasukkan junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aakkkhhh...hmmmhh". Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi juniornya, terasa nyaman dan panas.

"Akh..akh..nghmmmh kyuuhh". Desahan Sungmin terus terdengar saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan kebawah melumuri junior Sungmin dengan salivanya.

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Sungmin dan membukanya semakin lebar untuk memudahkannya mengoral junior Sungmin.

"Aakhhhh...mmhhhh..ssshhh..kyuniehhh..". Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, hisapan kuat pada juniornya membuat matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya pusing.

Kedua tangan sungmin tergerak untuk memelintir nipplenya, mengimbangi rangsangan Kyuhyun...namja mungil itu sudah tidak tahan untuk segera mencapai puncaknya.

.

Kyuhyun meraih dua bongkahan daging kenyal milik Sungmin, meremasnya kuat dan sedikit mengangkatnya, hingga junior Sungmin semakin terbenam dalam di mulutnya. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di ujung Junior Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan Percum.

Sungmin semakin menggelinjang...nafasnya tersengal-sengal...perutnya mengeras dan dadanya semakin membusung. Sepertinya namja mungil itu akan segera mendapatkan orgasmenya...

'Plop'. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan Kulumannya pada Junior Sungmin saat mengetahui kekasihnya akan menyemburkan cairan kental miliknya.

"Nggaaah.. Kyuuuuhhh hiks".Sungmin mendesah kecewa...orgasmenya harus tertahan, hal ini membuat perut dan juniornya terasa sangat nyeri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungminnya tersiksa,dengan perlahan ia menelungkupkan tubuh sungmin, kemudian mengangkat pinggul namja kelinci itu hingga posisinya seperti menungging, namun hanya bagian pantat saja yang terangkat, dari perut sampai kepala Sungmin menempel pada lantai kamar mandi.

Tangan kirinya menyangga pinggul Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyibak bongkahan pantat Sungmin, memperlihatkan single hole yang berkedut. Kyuhyun menyapukan lidahnya dari bagian twinballs bergerak ke atas membasahi Single Hole Sungmin yang berkerut.

"Nggggghhhh...sshh...mhh..mhhh...Kyuuuhh..ge-lihhh". Tangan sungmin meraba-raba lantai...matanya terpejam menahan nikmat.

Lidah Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk hole Sungmin, menarik cairan yang mulai keluar dari hole sempit itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menjadi candu baginya.

'Sslurpp...slurrpp...slurrp'. Kyuhyun menghisap habis cairan Hole Sungmin, mendatangkan desahan dan gelinjangan hebat dari tubuh yang dikerjainya.

"Aaakhh...kyuhhh..mhhhhh...cepathh..akuh..shh..". Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya...ia sudah tidak tahan...namja mungil itu menginginkan junior besar Kyuhyun segera memasuki dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatan mengoralnya...dengan tetap mengangkat pinggul Sungmin, Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya yang menegang keras di depan single hole Sungmin.

"Chaggy...Aku tidak akan memasukkan jariku...mungkin akan sangat sakit".

"Nghh...cephat Kyuhh"

.

Nafsu Kyuhyun sudah di ubun-ubun, ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti namja tampan itu melesakkan setengah miliknya menerobos single hole Sungmin.

"AAAARRGHHHHHHH..Hikks...Haahh...Haahh..Apppohh...Ugghhh...Hiks..". Tangan Sungmin mencakar-cakar lantai mencoba melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang menjalar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air matapun tak terelakkan meluncur bebas membasahi pipi chubbynya. Holenya terasa terbakar...meskipun Kyuhyun sudah pernah merasukinya namun tetap saja rasa sakit begitu menyiksa Sungmin saat penetrasi.

"Ta-han Mingh...nghhh". Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tenang dan sabar untuk tidak menghentakkan sisa batang miliknya, ia memberikan jeda waktu agar namja mungil itu membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran benda besar itu.

Sementara tangan kananya mengangkat pinggul Sungmin agar tetap menungging, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas Twinballs Sungmin, terkadang ia juga mengurut Junior Sungmin,,,berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Namja manis di bawahnya.

"Akkkhhhh...ngghhmhh...ber-bergerakhh Kyuhhh".

'JLEBS'

"ARRRGGHH...anngghhh...argh...sa-kithh"

Kyuhyun menarik keluar juniornya menyisakan kepalanya saja kemudian menghentakkan kuat benda keras itu menusuk single hole Sungmin hingga menumbuk tepat Prostatnya.

"Nnnnggggaaaahhahhh...Akkkkkkkkh~..Kyuhhhhh". Sungmin terbelalak lebar menerima sodokan kuat itu, posisi ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa holenya di penuhi Junior besar Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu mulai menggerakkan milikknya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang lambat, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, Hole Sungmin benar-benar ketat dan mencengkeram kuat juniornya. Sungmin dengan posisinya yang menungging membuatnya leluasa membenamkan juniornya semakin dalam.

"Akkkkhh...akkkhhh...nghhmmhh...kyunnieh...akh". Sungmin mengerang nikmat, gesekkan junior Kyuhyun menggelitik syaraf single hole Sungmin.

..

..

"Akkkkhhhhhh...nghhhmhh.,...sssshhh". Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati pergerakkan Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun masih tetap menggerakkan milikknya dengan lambat...membuat namja cantik itu menjerit frustasi...ia benar-benar menginginkan gerakan cepat dan kasar dari Kyuhyun.

"Ngghhh...Akkkhh...Kyuuuuhh...Cepaaatthhh...ber-gerakhh...Cepaatttthh!".

"As you wish Baby..nghh".

"Akkkhhh...akkkkkkhhh...nghhhhmmaaaaahhh...nhh..akh...ohhh"

Namja tampan itu menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat, dengan tanpa ampun benda besar milikknya menghujam keras hole Sungmin...membuat namja mungil itu memekik dan menjerit keras.

'ck..jlebs..ck..ck..jlebs' .Suara gesekan dan tumbukan dari hole Sungmin dan Junior besar Kyuhyun terdengar jelas memenuhi kamar mandi.

.

Guyuran air shower masih setia membasahi dua tubuh yang tengah bersatu dengan panas. Dari tirai kamar mandi terlihat siluet yang bergerak erotis, Kyuhyun bergerak brutal...menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Sungmin. Desahan dan pekikan menggoda dari Sungmin semakin membuatnya tak terkendali.

Nafas sungmin semakin memendek...ia mendesah dengan tersengal-sengal, sesuatu dalam perutnya mendesak ingin keluar, buku-buku jarinyapun semakin memutih karena mencengkram kuat lantai di bawahnya.

"Akkkkhh...mhhh..mhh..akh...akh..akh...KYYUUUUNNIEEEHHHH!". 'CROTTTTT...CROTT'

Cairan putih kental milik Sungmin mengotori lantai dan tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat mengalir terbawa air shower.

"AKH...MINGH!...sshhh!" Splurt..spluurttt...Spluurtt...' Sperma kyuhyun menyembur kuat memenuhi single hole Sungmin, sebagian meleleh keluar karena tak berhasil tertampung.

"Ngggghhhhhh..."

Sungmin cukup kepayahan untuk menstabilkan nafasnya paska orgasme, ia memejamkan kedua foxynya menahan lelah. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh sungmin dan menggendongnya dengan gaya koala, Junior besar milikknya masih tertanam sempurna di dalam single hole Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam bath up.

Namja mungil itu tak mampu melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya...ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan namja chingunya pada tubuh lemasnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin setengah duduk dalam bath up besar yang terisi air...

"Ngh..kyuh".

Dokter muda itu memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah tubuh Sungmin, ia menarik kedua kaki sungmin dan mengalungkannya di pinggangnya.

.

.

'JLEBS...SRET..JLEBS..SRET'

"Akkkkkhhhhhh...nggghh...akkkhh...Kyuhhhh". Sungmin memekik...saat Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot tubuhnya di dalam Bath up.

"Aghh...nghakkkhh...sshh,,..mhhh..kkkk~". Tangan Sungmin menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Mengerti akan permintaan kekasihnya, kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin, dengan cepat namja mungil itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh...akkkhh...akhh...mmmhhhh...annghh". Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ke atas dan kebawah seiring dengan sodokan benda besar itu.

Cukup lama mereka bergumul dalam bath up...sebagian air dalam bath up ikut masuk ke dalam Hole Sungmin seiring dengan keluar masukknya benda besar milik Kyuhyun.

.

Tubuh mungil itu semakin menegang...ia mencakar pundak Kyuhyun dengan kuat saat orgasmenya hampir datang.

"Akkhhhh..ohhh..akkhh..akkhh...Nghhaaaaaakkkk~...KYUHYUNNIEEEE/ MIIINGHHH!" Lengkingan panjang keduanya mengiringi cairan putih yang menyembur keluar, sperma Sungmin menggenang di permukaan air sementara sperma Kyuhyun melesaak masuk memenuhi ruangan Sungmin.

Mereka terengah hebat paska orgasme kedua, kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemah..ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Sungmin yang sudah terpejam. Namun sesuatu dalam tubuh Kyuhyun mendorongnya untuk mengerjai tubuh Sungmin lagi...Dengan liar namja berkulit pucat itu kembali menggenjot tubuh Sungmin...

"Tidaaaakkhh..akkhh...akhh...nghh..ohh"

.

.

Kamar mandi itu menjadi saksi bisu atas aksi brutal Kyuhyun...mereka melakukannya sampai 5 ronde. Sungmin benar-benar menyesali dirinya memaksa Kyuhyun melakukan 'itu'. Kyuhyun yang sedang marah ternyata sangat mengerikan.

"Nghh...ber-henti..". Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun...tatapan sayunya meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat lagi menerima perlakuan namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, sepertinya tangan dingin Sungmin berhasil menyadarkannya...ia terkejut melihat Sungmin begitu pucat...

"M-ming...mianhae chaggy". Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas Juniornya dari Hole Sungmin.

"Aissshh pabbo". Kyuhyun merutukki nafsunya yang begitu besar dan tak terkendali...bagaimana bisa ia lupa waktu dan membuat namja mungilnya begitu kelelahan. Dengan Cepat Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke kamar menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Lalu ia mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap.

Seperti yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan...Kyuhyun membersihkan hole Sungmin dari Spermanya.

Dengan cekatan Ia mengambil piyama Sungmin... Dokter muda itu memeriksa jahitan luka Sungmin sebelum memakaikannya piyama.

"Ah..syukurlah tidak lepas". Kyuhyun tersenyum lega..ternyata hasil kerjanya cukup bagus...meski digunakan untuk bergerak hebat saat sex tadi, jahitan luka Sungmin tidak lepas.

"Kyu..."

"Wae..chaggy?"

"apa kau masih marah?"

"Ma-marah? Aniyaaa". Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mulai memakaikan baju tidur untuknya, berkali-kali ia mengecup sayang kepala namja mungil itu.

"Tapi...tadi kau marah, sampai melakukan itu berulang kali".Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengancingkan piyamanya..dan bersikeras melakukannya sendiri.

"a..i-itu, karena aku mencintaimu..bu-bukan marah Chaggy"

"Jinjja?..Kalau begitu..lakukan itu lagi jika aku memintanya". Dengan santai Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh lemasnya ke ranjang...kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit karena kegiatan panjang mereka.

"Lakukan apa ming?"

"lakukan 'itu' berkali-kali..dengan cepat dan lama...sampai aku tertidur"

"Mwooooo?". BRUGH...

Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya...namja mungil itu memeluk tubuh besar itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kyuhyun.

"Kyu..aku lelah".

"Tidurlah Ming...aku akan memelukmu seperti ini". Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin..menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tubuh mungil kitu.

"Kyunnie Hyung...cium aku sampai tidur". Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun..dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Eh...". Kyuhyun terkejut dengan permintaan namja mungil dalam dekapannya...namun sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menyesap bibir chery itu...melumatnya dengan lembut...hingga kedua manik foxy Sungmin terpejam sempurna. Ciuman hangat darinya berhasil mengantarkan Sungmin menemui mimpi indahnya.

...

* * *

"Hannie...ini semua salahmu hiks!". Heechul menghentak-hentakkan kakinya . Banyak tisu mengotori lantai marmer hotel mewah itu.

"Yya...chullie, kau tau sendiri...cuaca hari ini sangat buruk, tidak mungkin bagi kita melakukan penerbangan yeobbo"

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa bertemu Minnie...aku merindukannya Hannie!" Tangisan Heechul semakin menjadi-jadi, saat hangeng merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ssshh...istirahatlah Yeobbo..besok kita bertemu dengan anak kita, aku janji"

"Tapi hannie...Brugh..akhhh appo Hannie!". Yeojja cantik itu beseru tak terima saat Hangeng mendorongnya hingga terhempas ke ranjang di belakang mereka.

"Yeobbo...ayo bercinta, sudah lama aku tak menyentuh tubuh sexy mu ini".

"Mwooo?..Shirrommphhhfthh...hannmhhhhh"

"..."

...

"Akhh...akkkhh...hanniiieeehh!"

Dan pasangan suami istri itu melewati malam bersalju lebat di jepang dengan desahan dan erangan yang mengalun indah dari bibir sexy seorang Choi Heechul.

...

...

* * *

"Mianhae Eomma...hiks, aku tak ingin di penjara...mianhae Eomma". Jeesica meringkuk di sudut ruangan rumahnya,..keadaannya benar-benar kacau...rambut yanng berantakan, mata yang sembab, dan pipi yang hitam akibat eyeliner yang luntur karena air matanya. yeojja itu begitu ketakutan..setelah melarikan diri dari gudang kawasan pabrik tua. Kejahatannya dan ibunya berhasil digagalkan oleh Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tidak hanya itu...Jung Mirae dan tiga anak buahnya berhasil di lumpuhkan.

"Eomma...aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupku berakhir dalam besi berkarat itu..andwae!..hiks mianhae Eomma". Yeojja jung itu bermonolog sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

.

'BBRRAKKK'

"Cepat..ambil barang-barang berharga di rumah ini!" Seorang pria besar bersama dua temannya mendobrak pintu utama Rumah Jessica hingga engselnya terlepas.

"Mau apa kalian kemari lagi! Pergi!"

Tiga namja itu tertawa lepas..saat mendengar jeritan jessica. Pada awalnya mereka hanya bermaksud mengambil barang-barang berharga milik Keluarga Jung setelah mendengar Jung Mirae tertangkap polisi. Namun niat mereka berubah setelah melihat jessica yang meringkuk di sudut rumah tersebut.

"Ternyata kau tidak ikut tertangkap nona manis...beruntung sekali, kau akan ikut kami"

"Tidak!pergi kalian...lepaskan aku..brengsek...lepaskan!" Jessica terus meronta dan memukul-mukul punggung namja yang memundaknya, sementara tiga namja besar itu hanya menyeringai dan mengabaikan jeritan Jessica.

"Diam kau! ibumu sudah di penjara, mana mungkin hutang kalian lunas hah!...seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kami membawamu, kita akan bersenang –senang chaggiyaaa ahahahahaha".

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

..

.  
"Kyu..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Aku ingin punya bayi".

"...". Kyuhyun menatap horor pada namja cantik yang tengah terpejam di dalam dekapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya berkembang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga menginginkannya chaggy ' Cupp'.."

.

.

.

**END**

Chaaa ini chappy 8 nyaa..happy end kaaan ^^

Miaann endingnya g bagus dan alurnya ngebett, T_T author ga pinter bikin ending Hiks

^^ Miann juga chingu..kalo karakternya minnie manja dan kekanakan...hihihi soalnya, Kyuhyun terlalu manjain Sungminnya...

untuk:

**GamerPink, ****Cho Na Na,** KyuLoveMin, vea, Pink Evil Queen, ******Iam E.L.F and JOYer, parkgyuchi, Cho Zhen Min, sheilla d'pumpkins, ****, ****ming0101, **Cho Sa Min, leeminad, KIm MIn Ra, vey900128, DadjoePranatha, Cul Ah, Diavolos, evil vs bunny, chikakyumin, thepaendeo, QQ KyuminShipper, NicKyun, amalia, Aii chan, Kjjzz137, sparkyumin-08, sun young, **, kyuminalways89, **SazkiaSiwonestELf, PumpkinSparKyumin, chanmoody, thiafumings, **rachmayanti88, Nakajima Yuki, ****oshi137joyer, wonnie, **ELF Ekstra Lebay Fans katanya, mingsxuan, **audrey musaena, ****kyuti ,**KyuLoveMin, **137Line, **Baby 2min, kyuqie, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Yc K.S.H, **BoPeepBoPeep137, ****Yunnieah,** lee ha sup , Nda Indiesetyaputry, ChoKyunnie, Rima KyuMin Elf, kim eun neul, vicsparkyu4ever, ammyikmubmik, Sungmin Lee, Cho Sungkyu, 333LG, rachmayanti88, Yuara Tirania, nahanakyu, ChoLee, Jirania, **minnieGalz, Kms, Sarahyuni, Cho Kyu Chely, nene137, novacllend, I'm minhyun, Buniie evil, Princess kyumin, mingi, KyuMin Real, nery, Kim kinan, liaa kyuminelf, JOYeerrElpeu, kyumin forever, Maulimich , Lee minlia, wonnie, Kyuyoon Cho, yeye, revaelf , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, RinduCho, HeeYeon, shipper, kimhankyu, dan para Guest^^.**

Gomawoo udah review fict ini terutama yang udah kasih masukan+ benerin kesalahan...author maksih bgt pokoknya :*

Walaupun udah end...tapi tetep review ya Chingu ^^ Please

ada yang minta sequel?

Annyeoong

Hug :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is All Around**

**(Sequel My Doctor My Love)**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong...Cupid'sKyumin datang lagi bawain Sequelnya My Doctor My Love

Berhubung banyak yang minta Sequelnya/epilog...Author bikinin buat para readers tercintaaaa :*

Mian...author taroh di sini ya Sequelnya, nglanjutin chapter sebelumnya

Selamat membaca miannn juga...klo nanti mengecewakan

...

.

.

* * *

_**Love is All Around**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat pada tubuh ramping yang terbaring nyaman. Seolah tak ingin pemilik tubuh ramping tersebut bergeser 1 milipun dari rengkuhannya. Kejadian kemarin sepertinya membuat dirinya menjadi semakin possessive terhadap namja cantik yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya itu.

Ya,.. keduanya kini berada dalam apartemen Kibum. Setelah insiden kemarin...Siwon sebenarnya ingin membawa Kibum ke rumahnya, namun itu terlalu beresiko...jika kedua orang tuanya pulang dan mengetahui kondisi Kibum pastinya semua akan kacau...karena ini semua berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin...lalu ia putuskan untuk membawa namja cantik itu ke apartemennya.

.

"Engh...Wonnie...". Suara Kibum mengalun lembut, ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah namja yang tengah memeluknya.

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, namja berlesung pipit itu tetap memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Kibum membuatnya betah berlama-lama melanjutkan mimipi indahnya semalam.

"irreonna...Wonnie...". Tangan lentiknya menepuk-nepuk dada bidang di bawahnya, berharap kekasihnya segera membuka kelopak matanya.

Merasakan sesuatu seperti menggelitik dadanya, akhirnya namja tampan itu membuka kedua matanya, senyuman menawan terukir sempurna saat mendapati sang namja-chingu menatap lembut padanya.

'Ccupp' "Morning Chaggiya...". Siwon mengecup lembut bibir ranum kibum, ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus luka lebam di sudut bibir namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ani...aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini Bummie". Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari surai hitam Kibum.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya terdiam menikmati posisi mereka masing-masing. Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas dada Siwon, bibir merah merekahnya berkali-kali membisikkan kata _saranghae_ untuk namja tampan itu...

...

"Wonnie...biar aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu". Kibum berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan di tubuhnya, namun lengan kekar itu tak juga bergeming.

.

"Wonnie..lepas"

"..."

SRET..

"Wonnie~..akh". Kibum memekik kecil..saat Siwon dengan gerakan cepat merubah posisi mereka, kini tubuh besar itu memerangkap tubuh Kibum di bawahnya, jarak keduanya amat teramat sangat dekat, hingga hembusan nafas hangat keduanya saling menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Mau kemana Chaggy?" Siwon menatap intens bibir merah di bawahnya, membuat sesuatu berdesir halus dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"A...me-membuatkan sarapan untukmu, sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa Wonnie".

"Aku tak ingin makan masakanmu".

"Ah?.. Jadi begitu...aku tau masakanku memang tidak enak" . sorot mata itu menjadi redup...terlalu jelas kekecewaan terpancar dari sana.

"Aku ingin memakan yang lain...dan itu... 'Slurp'...Kau Bummie". Siwon menjilat kelopak mata kanan Kibum dengan seduktif.

"Wo-wonnie...ini masih pagi..". Kibum berusaha mendorong pundak Siwon, ia tau apa maksud dari namja kekar di atasnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Tidak masalah bagiku...aku terlalu merindukan tubuhmu ini...izinkan aku melakukannya Bummie".

Kedua obsidian itu menatap penuh harap, pada namja cantik itu...tak hanya kesungguhan dan ketegasan yang dapat kibum lihat, tapi cinta dan kerinduan tergambar jelas dari mata kekasihnya.

Kibum tersenyum simpul..kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan namja berelesung pipit di atasnya. Ia pun tak memungkiri...jika sebenarnya Kibum juga sangat merindukan sentuhan dan cumbuan Siwon.

...

'Ccupp' .Dengan sangat lembut Siwon menyibak rambut Kibum dan mengecup dahinya, tubuh besarnya semakin menindih namja cantik itu...mendatangkan sedikit erangan dari Kibum.

"Nnhhh...". Kibum memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas berat dan sentuhan hidung Siwon menggelitik lehernya..

Bibir Siwon mulai menyesap kulit leher itu...bergerak ke atas dan menghisap kuat jakun Kibum...

"Akh...".

Lidahnya menyusuri garis leher kibum...melumuri dagu halus namja cantik itu dan bergerak semakin ke atas...menemui bibir merekah yang sedikit terbuka.

'Cupp'

"Nghhhmmpphhh...wonnhhmmphh...nghmmmh...". Desahan kibum teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Bibir Siwon bergerak liar menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah secara bergantian.

Kedua tangan Siwon terarah untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kibum, sementara lidahnya menekan-nekan bibir bawah Kibum untuk memberikannya akses masuk, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi organ kenyal Siwon membujuk belahan merah itu untuk terbuka, lidah Siwon menyeruak masuk menjilati permukaan dalam pipi Kibum, hingga terlihat jelas pipi Namja cantik itu sedikit menggembung akibat tekanan lidah Siwon.

Lama mereka melakukan french Kiss...menyisakan saliva keduanya yang saling mencampur dan meleleh membasahi pipi Kibum.

...

..

"Engghhhh...nnhh". Kibum mendesah tertahan saat jari-jari Siwon meraba dan memutari perutnya, memberikan sentuhan halus namun panas untuk namja cantik setengah telanjang itu.

"jangan tahan desahanmu Chaggy...aku ingin mendengarnya".

"Akkkhh...mmhh...mmhh...wonnieh". Siwon sedikit menekan-nekan bagian bawah perut Kibum, mendatangkan erangan dari bibir merah di bawahnya.

Tangan besar Siwon kembali meraba permukaan tubuh Kibum, mengusap bahu..dada..dan pinggang secara berurutan.

"Akkkhh...pelanh..Wonniehh". Kibum memekik, saat nipplenya di tarik dan dipelintir dengan cepat, benda pink kecoklatan itu semakin menegang dan mengeras.

Namja cantik itu sangat menyukai rangsangan tangan yang diberikan Siwon...sedikit saja sentuhan darinya...sudah membuat namja cantik itu menggelinjang nikmat.

"Bummie...tubuhmu sensitif sekali". Siwon menyeringai menatap namja cantik yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kuat.

Tak ada jawaban...kibum mulai membuka kelopak matanya menatap lama obsidian di atasnya, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membuka satu persatu kancing Siwon...memperlihatkan otot-otot terlatih milik namja tampan itu.

Siwon tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantik itu tertegun melihat dan meraba abs miliknya, tangan kananya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Kibum.

"Kau menyukainya Chaggy?"

Tangan kibum yang meraba abs Siwon tersentak, saat mendengar pertanyaan siwon...dengan gugup ia menarik tangan kanannya menjauhi abs keras itu...namun dengan cepat di tahan Siwon. Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengecupnya lama.

"Tubuhku milikmu Chaggy...sentuhlah sesukamu". Dan ucapan Siwon berhasil membuat wajah cantik kibum merona merah...ia memeluk Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kokoh itu, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Siwon mendorong pelan pundak kibum...membuatnya untuk membuatnya kembali terbaring...

'Ccup' Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas, ia bergerak turun untuk membuka celana Kibum. Dengan perlahan...kain celana itu terlepas menyisakan kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian vital Kibum.

"Akkkkkh...Wonnieh". Kibum memekik keras..saat Siwon menggunakan giginya untuk melepaskan celana dalam miliknya , gerakan bibir dan gigi itu semakin membuat Kibum terangsang...Tubuh kibum memang sensitif.

"Sssshhhh...mmhhmmhh". Kibum mendesis saat udara dingin menerpa juniornya, tangannya mengepal kuat di samping kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu sedikt meneguk ludahnya saat melihat milik Kibum menegang dan semakin kemerahan,..dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang dan kembali menindih Kibum.

.

.

"Akkhh...ahh...sssh...akkhh..nghhmhh..aakkk~ ".Desahan Kibum terdengar mengiringi gerakan Siwon menggesek-gesekkan miliknya dengan milik Kibum. Benda besar Siwon semakin menegang dan bertambah diameternya.

Kibum meremas-remas rambutnya...gerakan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan menahan hasrat, padahal namja tampan itu hanya menggesekkan miliknya...tidak berbuat lebih. Salahkan pada tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan Siwon...ya, hanya sentuhan Siwon yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ahh...mhh..wo-wonniehh...lakukahan se-sekarang...akhh sajah..hiks".

Siwon berhenti menggesekkan miliknya, ia beralih menatap Kibum, namja tampan itu tersentak melihat Kibum menangis.

"C-chaggy...ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Dengan lembut Siwon mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Kibum, perasaan cemas mulai menjalar...kenapa Bummie-nya menangis..apakah namja tampan itu telah melakukan suatu kesalahan...atau telah menyakiti namja cantik itu...Siwon benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya.

"Masukkan sekarang Wonnie...hiks aku tidak tahan lagi". Tangan lentik Kibum bergerak turun untuk memegang Juniornya, sepertinya namja cantik itu tengah menahan nyeri pada bagian vitalnya yang menegang.

Siwon menyeringai mendengar cicitan tersiksa dari kekasihnya...kemudian ia mengusap-usap paha dalam Kibum...menambah rangsangan untuk namja cantik itu...siwon tau, Kibum sangat sensitif dengan sentuhannya,

"Apa perlu aku melakukan oral Chaggy?"

"Mhhh..tidak!..tidak perlu!...sekarang saja akh...,.."

"Tapi...kau akan kesakitan Bummie~ah"

"Cephat..akh..kita sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya...ssshhh"

Tak ingin namja-chingunya semakin tersiksa, Siwon mengarahkan junior besarnya di hadapan Single Hole Kibum.

"Aku akan memasukannya sekali hentak Bummie"

"Mhhh..." Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menggunakan tangan Siwon sebagai pegangannya.

,,,

'JJLEEBB'

"ARRGHH...Wonniehh...Wonniehh...Ughhhh...Sa-kith!"

"Shhhh...lihat mataku Bummie"

Sepasang manik cantik itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka...menampilkan sorot mata yang terhalangi air bening di dalamnya.

Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir merah merekah namja cantik itu. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kibum. Lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan di atas bibir merah tersebut.

...

...

...

"Akkkkhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...Mhhh...Wonniehh".

"Bummieh...shhh..."

Desahan dan lengkingan Keduanya mengalun indah mengiringi gerakan namja kekar yang mengguncang tubuh ramping di bawahnya. Pelukan mereka saling mengerat..menyalurkan kehangatan melalui peluh yang saling mencampur dan kecipak saliva dari kedua bibir yang bergumul.

...

Mentari semakin memanjat naik menyebarkan berkas-berkas hangatnya...namun kedua tubuh yang berkilat karena keringat itu tetap melanjutkan penyatuan mereka...saling bergerak berlawanan mencari kenikmatan yang dapat membawanya menuju puncak. Nafas tesengal berat...gerakan yang semakin menggila...dan tubuh yang kian mengejang, menandakan salah seorang dari sepasang kekasih itu hampir mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit pundak Siwon saat perutnya menegang hebat, kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Siwon mendorong Junior besar milik namja tampan itu untuk semakin melesak masuk di holenya...

"Nggghhh...akkkkkhh...Hhhaaaagghhh...WONNNIEEEHHH!" 'CROTT...CROTT...CROTT'

Namja cantik itu terkulai...kedua tangannya masih betengger lemah di pundak Siwon yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ugh...a-ku..akh..da-tang..Chaggy..sssshhh". 'SPULRTT...SPULRTT'

Tubuh kekarnya ambruk menimpa namja cantik di bawahnya, keduanya saling memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang terengah hebat.

.

.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, mata obsidiannya mengamati wajah terpejam dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya...neomu yeppeoh.

Namja tampan itu meraih celana miliknya...dan merogoh sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa dari dalam sakunya...tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, ia mengangkat tangan kiri Kibum dan menyematkan sebuah benda putih berkilau di jari manis namja cantik itu.

"Emhh...Wo- Wonnie!". Kibum membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkari jari manisnya.

"Wonnie...i-ini". Kibum membekap bibir dengan kedua tangannya, mata indahnya semakin berkaca-kaca menatap lekat namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum di atasnya.

' Cupp'.."Menikahlah denganku Bummie...". kecupan singkat di bibir mengawali permintaan manis dari seorang Choi Siwon, lengannya menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk terduduk dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Kibum kesulitan untuk berkata-kata, ini semua begitu memecah kebahagiaan dalam hatinya...tentu saja ia ingin...tentu saja ia rela menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sisi namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Hiks...ne Wonnie...aku mau...aku..mau jadi istrimu". Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan Siwon, meski air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya...senyuman indah miliknya cukup menunjukkan kebahagiaan dari wajah cantik itu.

"Gomawo...Chaggy..."

...

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum di wajah tegas miliknya setelah mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, karena ia dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama namja-chingunya...Lee Sungmin. Dokter tampan itu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Semenjak 30 menit yang lalu ia tetap mempertahankan posisi miringnya...menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, tentu saja untuk menatap namja kelincinya yang masih terlelap...

Sementara Sungmin si namja kelinci itu...tampak polos dengan posisi tidur tengkurapnya...kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala yang menghadap Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun sedikit gemas memandang namja mungil itu...

'SRET...' Kyuhyun menarik kerah piyama Sungmin yang kebesaran..menampilkan bahu putih nan mulus milik Sungmin. Namja tampan itu sedikit menyeringai memikirkan cara membangunkan Bunny Mingnya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan mengecup lembut bahu tersebut membuat pemiliknya sedikit menggeliat.

"Ngh..". Sungmin mendesah kecil saat lidah Kyuhyun membelai pelan bahu miliknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat respon kekasihnya, namja tampan itu mengulangi aksinya dengan menghisap bahu putih itu...

"Baby...!". Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dan menghentikan aksi menghisapnya begitu mendengar pekikan mengejutkan dari Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin, memastikan namja imut itu tidak menggigau.

"Ming..." Kyuhyun mengusap surai Sungmin...pandangannya tak pernah lepas pada wajah polos yang masih terpejam itu. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan merubah posisi tengkurap Sungmin menjadi telentang...namun lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan igauan namja mungil itu.

"Mhhh...Baby..ingin...baby...Kyuuuu".

"Kau ini bicara apa Chaggy...". Kyuhyun menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin, membuat bibir chery itu semakin mengerucut imut.

'Cuppp..."irreonna Ming". Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang tengah terpout itu. dalam sekejap sepasang manik foxy milikknya membuka bulat.

"Kyu...aku punya baby!".

"Mwoo?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar seruan tiba-tiba dari namja mungil itu...ia bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Ne..aku bermimpi...anak kita lucu sekali Kyuu, kau tau? Bibirnya mirip sekali dengan mu". Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu begitu antusias menceritakan mimpinya...

..

Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin sampai akhir, namja tampan itu menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan terkadang mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin dalam dekapannya

.

.

.

Keduanya kini terdiam, setelah sungmin menghakhiri cerita panjangnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas...mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan namja mungil itu.

"Ming,...Chullie Eomma dan Hangeng appa adalah orang tua kandungmu". Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia tau...kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkannya akan membuat Sungmin bingung bahkan namja mungil itu akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon.

"...". Tak ada respon, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan bingung, perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar absurd baginya.

"Hhhhhhh...dengarkan aku baik-baik Chaggy". Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai semua penjelasannya...tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin untuk meyakinkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

Sepotong demi sepotong kisah yang di dengar dari Kibum...Kyuhyun sampaikan pada namja kelinci itu. Mungkin bagi Sungmin seperti sedang mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur...tapi Kyuhyun dengan segala kesabaran dan kehangatannya mampu meyakinkan dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat butiran air mata yang mengalir dari kedua foxy Sungmin...dan ia memahami itu semua...hey ayolah...siapa yang tahan mendengar kisah memilukan dirinya yang tak pernah ia ketahui, betapa tersiksanya terpisah dari kedua orang tua selama belasan tahun dan hampir menghadapi maut sendiri...namja mungil itu cukup terpukul dan ketakutan mendengar rangkaian cerita Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun...mencoba mencari perlindungan dari tubuh hangat itu.

'Cupp' "Gwaenchana Chaggy...semua sudah berakhir, jangan takut". Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin,tangannya mengusap-usap tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu..."

"Ne...Chaggy?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Eomma".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menangkup pipinya dan mengecup hidung mungil milikknya.

"Ne...kau akan menemunnya...Kajja mandi ...HUPP". Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk beranjak dari ranjang mereka...

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil meraih boneka bunnynya setelah semua persiapan paginya selesai, kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan mandinya. Namja itu terlihat semakin imut dengan perpaduan celana jeans selutut dan sweater baby blue kebesaran yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Sungmin...

.

"Ming...rambutmu sudah panjang". Kyuhyun mengikat rambut Sungmin kebelakang, menyisakan poni dan helaian rambut yang tak ikut terikat, menjuntai ke pipi dan sebagian kening Sungmin. Namja mungil itu hanya terkikik melihat Kyuhyun dari pantulan kaca besar di kamar mereka.

.

Sungmin dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobil mereka...rindunya sudah meluap-luap untuk Yeojja cantik yang pernah memeluk hangat tubuhnya...Ya, ia terlalu merindukan sosok Heechul...ibu kandungnya.

...

...

* * *

**Sementara di tempat lain.**

..

"Yak! Hyung...irreonaaaa!". seorang namja manis bermata caramel tengah menarik paksa tangan namja yang masih mendengkur di bawah selimutnya. Sejak pukul 6 tadi..ia mendatangi apartemen namja-chingunya untuk membangunkan sosok namja yang masih terbungkus kain tebal...namun usahanya tak berbuah apa-apa, tubuh besar itu tetap mempertahakan posisinya...

"Yesung Hyung!...kau sudah berjanji menemaniku menjenguk Minnie Hyung pagi ini...irreonayoo!". Ryewook berkacak pinggang, namja manis itu sudah jengah menghadapi kebiasaan buruk namja-chingunya yang sulit dibangunkan di hari minggu. Dengan tetap menggerutu ia menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk mengguncang-guncang seonggok tubuh di hadapannya.

"Emmh...ini masih pagi Wookie sayang".

"Pagi apanya Hyuuung!?...ini sudah jam 8, kajja banguun!" Ryewook dengan sekuat tenaga menarik selimut Yesung...dan usahanya kali ini membuat kepala besar itu menyembul dari balik selimut.

"Yya! chaggy...10 menit lagi". Yesung menarik kembali selimutnya, mendatangkan decakan sebal dari namja manis di hadapannya.

Merasa kehabisan akal...Ryewook melompat dan menduduki tubuh yesung, tentu..hal ini membuat namja tampan itu tersentak .

"Akkhh...,apa yang kau lakukan? Sesak Chaggy!"

"Bangun Hyung...aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau bangun!"

"Ne...ne..aku bangun, sekarang menyingkirlah".

Ryewook tersenyum lebar...saat namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya, mata sipitnya semakin sipit saat bias matahari menerpa wajahnya. Untuk sesaat ia menguap kecil dan merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku.

'Ccupp' "Kau...menjengkelkan sekali Wookie". Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir plump Wookie, tangan besarnya mengacak-acak surai coklat namja manis itu...dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ryewook yang mematung dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

'Tinggg...Tonggg...Tingg Toonggg'

"Chaggy...sepertinya mereka tidak ada di rumah". Yesung menghentikan tangan ryewook menekan-nekan bel rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin hyung...Minnie hyung sedang sakit mana mungkin mereka pergi keluar".

"Tapi buktinya...mereka tak membuka pintunya, sebentar... biar aku coba hubungi Kyuhyun dulu"

...

...

"Kyu...di mana kau?"

"..."

"Aissshh...Wookie benar-benar ingin bertemu Sungmin"

"..."

"Beri aku alamatnya.."

"... ... ..."

"Okay...tunggu kami"

'PIP'

Ryewook masih memasang wajah bingung, saat Yesung mengakhiri panggilannya...tangannya menarik-narik lengan kemeja namja bermata sipit itu...meminta penjelasan.

"Kajja kita pergi". Yesung menarik tangan namja manis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil mereka.

"Ahh aku belum mau pulang Hyuung, Hiks...aku belum bertemu dengannya!"

"Yya...kau ingin bertemu Sungmin tidak?"

"Tentu Hyung...Kajja". Ryewook berlari riang mendahului Yesung, namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya...sedikit cemburu memang, melihat namja-chingunya lebih menyayangi Sungmin.

...

* * *

"Chaggy...tidurlah di sini". Heechul menepuk-nepuk pahanya...ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap teduh Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sisinya.

Ibu dan anak itu tidak terpisahkan semenjak Sungmin tiba di rumahnya, namja imut itu langsung menempel Heechul, kemanapun yeojja cantik itu pergi...sungmin selalu mengekor di belakangnya bahkan memeluk pinggangnya...sementara Kyuhyun tengah menikmati secangkir kopi bersama Hangeng di halaman rumah mereka.

"Eomma.."

"Eumm..chaggy?" Heechul tampak tenang menyisir rambut Sungmin yang sudah agak memanjang.

"Minnie...ingin punya Baby..."

"M-mwooo..?". Heechul terbelalak mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya, ia menatap lekat Sungmin yang terbaring di pahanya.

"Semalam...Minnie bermimpi, Baby Minnie dan Kyunnie Hyung sangat menggemaskan, matanya bulat seperti mata Minnie...dan bibirnya mirip dengan Kyunnie Hyung...Eomma aku ingin punya baby". Mata foxy itu berbinar cerah...tak jarang senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya...saat menceritakan mimpinya.

"Minnie...sungguh ingin punya baby?". Heechul sedikit berhati-hati bertanya...memastikan namja imut itu hanya bercanda dengan keinginannya.

"Ummm...aku sangat ingin memeluk baby Eomma". Binar foxy itu cukup membuktikan keinginan besar dari seorang Lee Sungmin,...memang mengejutkan bagi yeojja cantik itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut Sungmin...ada suatu keinginan dari diri Heechul untuk menebus semua waktu yang berharga yang hilang...waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membahagiakan Sungmin kecilnya.

"Hmmmm...Minnie harus menikah dulu jika ingin punya Baby".

"Menikah...?"

"Ne...menikah, Minnie dan Kyuhyun saling mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan saling menyematkan cincin...". Heechul menggunakan jari Sungmin untuk mememeragakan ucapanya.

Semburat merah menghias pipi chubbynya...ia begitu senang membayangkan moment bahagia itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo...anak Eomma sepertinya senang sekali eohh?".. Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin tak jarang ia menggelitik namja mungil itu mendatangkan tawa kecil dari keduanya. Sementara dua pasang mata menatap bahagia kebersamaan ibu dan anak itu.

...

...

"Menikah?..Yya Yeobbo...Minnie terlalu kecil untuk menikah, bagaimana sekolahnya nanti". Hangeng mengurut pelipisnya, perkataan istrinya sedikit membuatnya pusing.

Pasangan suami istri itu tengah membicarakan keinginan Heechul di kamar mereka, sementara Sungmin bermain bersama Ryeowook membuat dua dokter tampan di belakangnya memasang wajah cemburu, melihat kedekatan dua namja cantik itu.

"Hannie...untuk sekolah aku saja yang atur, Minnie sangat bahagia jika menikah dengan Kyuhyun...kau tau, anak kita sudah cukup menderita selama ini...biarkan kita membahagiakannya...aku ingin menebus kesalahanku Hannie...Hiks". Tangisan Heechul pecah..saat mengingat ia terpisah dengan bayi mungilnya.

"Shhh...Ulljima Yeobbo...ini semua bukan salahmu, baiklah kita akan menikahkan Sungmin, sekarang tersenyumlah". Hangeng memeluk Heechul...namja tampan itu benar-benar tak tahan melihat air mata istri tercintanya...lebih menyakitkan dari pada sayatan pisau di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jinnja...?"

"Ne Yeobbo...kita akan menikahkan Sungmin bersamaan dengan Siwon...2 minggu lagi".

...

...

* * *

Malam itu tiga namja tampan tengah menekuk wajah...tampak aura hitam meliputi seluruh tubuh mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Sungmin mendorong keluar Kyuhyun dari kamarnya...dan mengunci dirinya bersama dua sahabat terdekatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook...

Ya, dua namja manis itu menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dengan membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Chaggy...buka pintunya...biarkan aku masuk...kau tak kasihan denganku eohh?". Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya berharap namja cantik itu mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kyunnie Hyuung...kau tidur dengan yesung ajjushi dan hae ajjushi saja ne... Saranghae!" Terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Sungmin dari dalam kamar itu, kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang semakin suram namun dua namja yang duduk di sofa begitu tertohok mendengar kata 'ajjushi' yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Sungmin... setua itukah mereka?..

"Yya..Ming, aku tak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu Chaggy...biarkan aku masuk jebaaall!"

'Cklek' pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok cantik yang sedari tadi di nantikan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Sungmin menatap polos padanya.

"Gomawo Chag~...

"Ini...kau bisa memeluknya...anggap saja ini aku, Kyunnie Hyung,... jadi kau bisa tidur nyenyak". Sungmin menyodorkan boneka kelinci besarnya pada Kyuhyun, dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya...meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Aishhh Sungmin tega menendangku dari kamar...ini semua salah kalian!". Kyuhyun berjalan dengan uring-uringan menuju dua sahabatnya yang tengah terkekeh geli melihat wajah tertekuk Kyuhyun.

"Yya...kami juga sama tersiksanya denganmu Kyu...biarkan malam ini mereka bersenang-senang bersama, kau tau...dua anak itu begitu merindukan Sungmin-mu...ahh aku lelah...ingin tidur saja". Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Yesung hyung benar, dan kau...jaga emosimu itu, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dokter Cho".

Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun...dan berjalan mengikuti Yesung. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan dua sahabatnya itu.

**Sementara di dalam kamar KyuMin**

...

...

"Waaahh..aku juga ingin menikah Hyung!". Ryewook begitu antusias mendengar cerita Sungmin. Kini ketiganya tengah berbagi cerita dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tangan yang menyangga kepala mereka.

"Ne Wookie...jika aku menikah nanti, aku akan punya baby...".

"Baby?" Ryewook dan Eunhyuk memekik bersamaan. Sementara namja imut itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Waaahh...daebak". Ryewook berseru senang, mata caramelnya semakin berbinar membayangkan baby Sungmin.

.

"Minnie...kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun Hyung?" Sang namja blonde memulai pembicaraan mesumnya.

"Uhm...sudah...ternyata sakit sekali... Hyukkie".

"Memang sakit, tapi kau menikmatinya kan...Lalu kau Wookie?" Eunhyuk melirik namja manis di samping Sungmin.

"mmm...su-dah..hyung".

"Yya...tak perlu malu-malu dengan kami, tidak ada yang dirahasiakan dari kita bertiga, arraseo?" Eunhyuk menatap lekat dua sahabat di sampingnya.

"Lalu...gaya apa saja yang pernah kalian lakukan eum?".

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie/Hyung?"

"Aisshh...kalian polos sekali...ah aku yakin kalian pasti tidak tau yang namanya sex toys".

"Sex Toys?". Keduanya memekik bingung mendengarkan kata yang begitu asing dari Eunhyuk.

"Aisshh...jinjja...mendekatlah, akan ku jelaskan semua pengetahuanku tentang sex hehehehe".

Dan...malam itu mereka habiskan dengan membahas hal yang sangat intim dan penuh sensor. Namja blonde itu berhasil merasukki pikiran polos MinWook.

.

.

.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian

.

.

Di sebuah altar...dua pasang pengantin tengah mengucap janji suci nan sakral di hadapan Tuhan. Puluhan tamu undangan tersenyum haru menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan dari kakak beradik Choi itu.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kibum...tampil begitu mempesona dengan balutan tuxedo putih yang tak menyembunyikan kesan cantik dan anggun mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdiri tegap mendampingi masing-masing namja cantik mereka...tuxedo hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah tegas Kyuhyun saat ia menyematkan cincin pernikahan bermata ruby merah di jari manis Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

..

Hangeng mendekap istrinya, mereka begitu bahagia memandang wajah berbinar dua anaknya

"Hannie...lihat Siwon dan Sungmin sangat bahagia...lihat wajah mereka Hannie".

"Ne..yeobbo, anak kita akan terus bahagia".

Hangeng tersenyum lembut dan semakian mengeratkan pelukannya. Kebahagiaan dan cinta telah menjemput buah hati mereka...

.

.

"Hae nikahi aku...". Eunhyuk tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya pada Namja brunette di sampingnya yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan namja blonde itu.

"Yesung Hyung...aku juga ingin menikah". Ryewook menarik-narik lengan Yesung...sementara yesung hanya berdehem dan menarik namja mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Tak ada yang menghalangi pancaran kebahgiaan dari dua pasang pengantin itu...benda putih berkilau indah melingkari jari manis mereka...menjadi bukti atas kepemilikian raga masing-masing.

"Dengan ini...di hadapan Tuhan dan ikatan suci...kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, silahkan mencium pasangan anda masing-masing". Ucap pastur yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tengah terpejam dengan senyuman cantik terukir dari bibir chery Sungmin, Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan mengelus pipi chubby itu, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Belahan merah itu saling menempel, Kyuhyun hendak menyesapnya.

'Ughh...Hoek' Tiba-tiba Sungmin melepas pagutan Kyuhyun begitu merasa mual, ia membekap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit...dan ia benar-benar merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"M-ming...gwaenchana Chaggy?" Kyuhyun merengkuh sungmin, kekhawatiran jelas tergambar dari wajah tampannya.

"Pu-sing Kyu..Ugh..Hoekk~. Tubuh namja cantik itu semakin merosot, namun Kyuhyun mendekapnya.

Seisi ruangan menjadi gaduh dan panik dengan kondisi Sungmin...terutama Heechul, ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin, air mata berlinangan membasahi pipinya...ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sungmin.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit Kyu...cepat". Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, menyadarkan sahabatnya yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan hingga membuatnya blank.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju mobilnya di ikuti Yesung dan Donghae yang menyetir mobilnya.

Hangeng dan Heechul menyusul mobil Kyuhyun di depannya dengan mobil pribadinya, sementara Eunhyuk, Ryewook dan Kibum ikut ke dalam mobil Siwon.

.

...

Kyuhyun duduk di jok belakang dengan membaringkan Sungmin di pahanya, namja tampan itu dengan panik menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari wajah Sungmin yang semakin memucat.

"Hiks...mual..Ughh". Sungmin kembali membekap mulutnya saat rasa mual itu datang lagi.

"Shh..bertahanlah Chaggy". Kyuhyun masih tetap berusaha menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir semakin banyak.

"Hoekk~ pu-sing Kyu..Ugh". Berkali-kali Sungmin ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya...namun tidak bisa, dan ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun semakin panik, sungguh ia sangat tersiksa melihat Sungmin-nya kesakitan, tanpa pikir panjang...Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang membekap mulutnya dan ia gantikan dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan...dan terkadang ia menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya. Berharap dengan cara ini dapat sedikit mengalihkan konsentrasi Sungmin. ia tak peduli dengan tatapan dua sahabatnya di depan dan ia juga tak peduli jika nantinya Sungmin akan muntah...

"Nghhmhh...mmhhhh...hmmmmhh". Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memegang tengkuk dan rahang Sungmin. Sepertinya cara yang ia lakukan berhasil...Sungmin tidak merintih mual lagi.

Yesung dan Donghae yang melihat tindakan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum...cukup takjub dengan pemandangan di belakang mereka.

.

10 menit waktu yang mereka tempuh untuk mencapai Rumah Sakit.

Kini Kyuhyun dengan wajah redup duduk di depan ruang pemriksaan di temani Yesung dan Donghae.

"Tenanglah Kyu..semua akan bai-baik saja" Donghae mengusap lengan Kyuhyun, mencoba sedikit menguatkan namja di sampingya.

Tidak lama kemudian rombongam Hangeng dan Heechul datang...mereka dengan tergesa menghampiri tiga namja yang tengah duduk, dengan seorang di antaranya tampak tertunduk menahan kekhawatiran dan bahkan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" Heechul bertanya panik...wajahnya benar-benar sembab karena menangis.

"Kami masih menunggu hasil pemriksaan Eomma".

"Ssshh...percayalah anak kita akan baik-baik saja". Hangeng mendudukkan istrinya yang masih terisak, meski berusaha tenang...namun kecemasan begitu kentara di wajahnya.

...

'CKLEK'

Pintu ruang pemriksaan terbuka...sosok pria tinggi berjas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut, di tangannya memegang hasil pemriksaan yang di duga milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri dokter itu...

"Bagaimana kondisi Sungmin...ada apa dengannya Zhoumi?"

Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihat teman seprofesinya begitu panik...dan kalut. Tangannya terarah untuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Kyu~..."

"Katakan..bagaimana kondisi Sungmin?! Jangan membuatku semakin cemas". Kyuhyun menepis tangan Zhoumi, sungguh..ia tidak bisa bersabar jika menyangkut dengan keselamatan Sungmin.

Zhoumi menarik nafas panjang...dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kyu...Sungmin hamil, dan usia kandungannya saat ini menginjak 2 minggu".

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak lebar, namun sedetik kemudian senyum bahagia tampak mewarnai wajah mereka. Ketakutan beberapa saat yang lalu menghantui mereka...kini hilang sudah dengan pernyataan dokter tinggi itu.

"Ha-hamil?...Sungmin hamil? Jeongmall?...Miiiingg~...". Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia dan berlari menghambur ke dalam ruangan pemriksaan itu, menemui namja cantiknya.

Sungmin terbaring lemah...meski mual di perutnya sudah reda, namun namja cantik itu masih terlihat sangat pucat.

.

"Ming...gwaenchana Chaggy", Kyuhyun menyibak rambut Sungmin, dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Kyunnie...aku sakit apa, kenapa perutku mual?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan menyibak kemeja Sungmin ke atas, memperlihatkan perut datarnya.

'Ccupp'..." Nae aegya...Jangan nakal di dalam sana ne, berhenti membuat Eommamu mual". Kyuhyun mengecup lembut perut Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya heran.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Di dalam sini ada baby...Ming, apa kau senang?".

"Baby...Jinjja?". Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya hendak melompat girang, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Aisshh...Ming, hati-hati...kau bisa menyakiti Baby kita, Kajja kita pulang...di luar sana sudah banyak orang yang menunggumu Chaggy"

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin keluar dan mendapat sambutan bahagia dari orang-orang yang telah menunggunya. Heechul dan para uke berseru histeris saat melihat Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma...Appa...Minnie punya baby!" Sungmin tersenyum imut menampilkan gigi kelincinya...rona merah kini mulai menghias wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat.

"Ne chaggy...kita semua akan menjaga baby Minnie". Heechul membelai lembut surai Sungmin mereka berjalan beriringan mengikuti Kyuhyun, tak terkecuali tiga namja cantik yang mengekor Kyuhyun, ketiganya begitu asyik mengelus perut Sungmin dan seolah mengajak bicara sosok mungil yang belum terlihat itu.

"Yesung Hyung...bawa mobilku ne, biar aku ikut mobil Appa saja". Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyerahkan Kunci mobilnya kepada namja bermata sipit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie ...kau ingin baby kita namja atau yeojja?"

"Hmmm...yeojja saja". Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya, keduanya kini berada di mobil Hangeng dalam perjalanan pulang, di sisi mereka tampak Heechul dan Hangeng tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan Sungmin, dan seperti biasa Donghae beralih profesi sebagai supir pribadi KyuMin..dengan Euhnyuk di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku ingin Namja Kyuu..."

"Hmm...baiklah, jika si kecil ini lahir...kita kan membuat baby lagi". Kyuhyun berbisik lirih dan mengusap perut Sungmin yang belum terlihat membuncit.

"Membuat Baby?...dengan melakukan 'itu'...kau akan memasukkan benda besar itu ke dalam..Hmph..Ummmm..Ummm...~"

"Sssshhh...chaggy, jangan membicarakannnya di sini". Kyuhyun membekap bibir Sungmin, mencegah bibir mungil itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih Vulgar di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Yya...Kyu, ternyata Kau yang sebenarnya meracuni pikiran polos Sungmin". Donghae terkekeh geli , menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca spion...hal ini mendatangkan gelak tawa dari pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul...

Mereka tampak tertawa bahagia...

"Diamlah kau Hae...ah Eomma ...Appa, kedua orang tuaku baru saja mengirimiku pesan, mereka akan tiba di Seoul dua hari lagi"

"Hmm...ne Kyu, kita akan menyambut kedatangan mereka".

.

.

Semakin banyak cinta dan kasih sayang yang tercurah untuk Sungmin...apalagi dengan kehadiran sosok mungil di dalam perut namja cantik itu...membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya begitu menjaga dan memberi perhatian lebih untuknya.

Love is All Around

.

.

.

.

END

Chaa...ini sequelnya,

miann ne Chingu..kalau mengecewakan, alur ngebett, dan banyak kesalahn kata T_T.

Untuk:

Cho Na Na, Iam E.L.F and JOYer,GamerPink, desi2121, joyjoyjoy, ammyikmubmik,chikakyumin, thiafumings, Cul Ah, PumpkinSparKyumin,chanmoody, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, kyuti, Yc K.S.H, nova137, Cho Sa Min, JewelsStar, Princess Fishy, vey900128, aii chan, revaelf, Sungmin Lee, Kim kinan,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, NicKyun, Baby 2min, kyumin forever, ming0101, wonnie, ChoKyunnie, BoPeepBoPeep137,Yunnieah ,juechan, 137Line dan para Guest...

Gomawooo udah review chap kemarin dan minta di buatin Sequelnya ^^

Author masih mengharap review readers di sequel ini please... :*

Kalau bnyak yang request sequelnya di terusin, ntar author bikinin chapter sendiri ^^

Annyeong...

'

'

'


End file.
